iPayback
by Mikradios
Summary: My first fanfic! Freddie Benson, the bottom of the food chain, the man behind the scenes and always severely unappreciated. Then something snaps, he runs away, and plans his revenge on his tormentors, namely EVERYONE. How would he do so? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

iPayback

**My first fanfic, Have you ever been bullied? You do everything they want and still not get any recognition? And even though you did the whole world a favor, you still ain't getting any credit? Well Freddie is a the dork, the geek, the pushover, and he doesn't really mind that much. But everyone has a limit, and Freddie snaps. **

**Comments would be highly appreciated, to make this story a better one.**

Chapter 1

Freddie's POV

"This is not your average love-story or comedy or what not, well it may have some along the way but this is the story of how I got respect for who I am."

"I am Fredward Karl Benson, tech geek, nerd, dork, and anything associated with the word "wimp". Just a normal person trying to live a normal life, find a girlfriend, enjoy school, and have fun."

"But, for me it is the exact opposite, and I know some of you have already experienced this."

I am the tech producer of a webshow called iCarly, my two best friends were girls (well at least one of them is) Carly Shay and Sam Puckett.

Carly is the girly one, I loved her and had a crush on her for God knows how long, and Sam, (ughh) the blonde-headed freak of nature who is my tormentor, bully and extortionist all in one.

"The years were unforgiving for me, being everyone's mop and Sam's punching bag everyday, and no girl would be caught dead as my girlfriend, my self-esteem fizzled at almost nothing and then I decided everything had to change."

Way back in highschool.

Sometime in the middle of my Sophomore year...

I was feeling down, constant pain and agony, humiliation, lunchless days, and I am also very much unappreciated in iCarly since I am "JUST" the tech producer!

Technically if it weren't for me, there would be no iCarly! I thought of the name, made the website, created the show, made everything work and hardware? my videocams, laptops and servers dont come cheap! just to state a few.

Who wouldnt be depressed? Everyday its like a hammer pounding my head, my heart, and my self-esteem into nothingness.

It was second period and I was going to my locker for my books for third period.

"Sup Fredwad" a familiar blonde came up and smacked me in the back of my head.

I turned around.

It was Sam Puckett, the dreaded blonde-haired demon. My teeth gritted at the sight of her. I was constantly the target of her jokes and pranks and always the receiving end of the pain she always caused and not to mention the money she extorts when she wants some fatcakes or any kind of meat.

"Ow Sam, C'mon! You didn't have to smack me in the head to say hi!" rubbing my head from the hit.

"Suck it up nub" said Sam while warfing down a fat cake.

"Hey!" a cheery voice came from behind.

"Oh hey Carly" bitterness oozing from my voice.

"Hey what's wrong?" said Carly looking concerned.

"He's just being nubbishhh" said Sam while her mouth still full of fatcakes.

I just rolled my eyes and focused on opening my locker, took out my history books and chucked the rest of my stuff inside the locker.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Carly asked still concerned.

"It's nothing" I said and just shrugged and went to my next class.

Number one on my list.

Samantha Puckett

She always made my life miserable ever since I met her, always using me as her stress reliever, and always using my money for whatever she wanted. Im gonna get her back. Get her back bigtime.

As I sat in the classroom trying to listen to the teacher as she endlessly talks and jabbers for the lesson, I find myself staring into space thinking about last year when I entered highschool.

_-Flashback-_

First day of school, I got to school pretty early, being psyched on getting to highschool in one piece (because I already knew Sam from middle school).

Then it came to me, I just remembered that Sam is still here.

Shrugging the scary thought, I still looked forward on highschool life because now I am a Freshman.

and then came Carly Shay, the girl of my dreams, brown eyes, brown hair, pink lips, a person that is the exact opposite of Sam, I love her, and the only problem is... she doesnt love me. (which is also a source of my frustration)

But it didnt matter, at least she doesnt beat me up like a certain blonde.

As I was mired in deep thought, I didnt notice the sound of running feet, running feet that in a few seconds collided into my back with drop kick.

I crashed face first into the cement but using my hands as a damper to prevent too much damage.

It was Sam.

Sam bent down and looked at me.

"Hi nub, I didnt notice you there."

"Get off Sam" I growled as she was still standing on my back.

"Well, you nubs all look alike" Sam said as she got off my back.

"One day Puckett!, One day you will eat those words!" I threatened.

Sam turned around and glared at me.

"and what are you gonna do about it Freddouche?" Sam said sarcastically.

I looked down in defeat and dragged my feet to the lockers.

and before you know it she was at my back dragging me down into an armlock which caused an uproar and embarrassed me in front of the whole school! A boy being mopped up by a girl? Now that was ridiculous.

_-end flashback-_

After class it was already lunch time. I decided to have lunch at the school's rooftop. Of course it was restricted but after learning how to pick locks from Sam (...from Sam picking my locker all the time to prank on me), I got to the rooftop to be by myself and try to think of things running in my life.

While eating lunch, I remembered the football jocks who would always pick on me and either dunk me in the toilet, or throw me across the hall, or just dump me in a trash can and let me roll.

I clenched my fists at the thought.

and then in my mind, all of the faces who called me names, dork, nub, shorty, all their faces laughing at me and then I hear something in my mind, something snapping like a twig that was slowly run over by a car giving a loud snapping sound.

I must have my revenge, highschool is supposed to be the best years of my life, and no one is going to take it from me anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : How was it? Too short? Too much? Out of line?**

**Review please so that I would have some input on the next chapter, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate the people who have reviewed the first chapter. Keep them coming so that I know what to fix and revise. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

-Dream-

Unfamiliar faces laughing, It was black. I couldn't see myself. All I could see were faces laughing at me. Loud, hard, and mockingly.

-Dream ends-

My eyes shot open and I was panting heavily, sweat dripping from my face.

My eyes was still blurry from sleep and slowly started to focus.

I stared at the ceiling, my thoughts wandering.

Memories of torture replayed again and again from my mind.

Football freaks, bullies, jocks, girls, and..  
>Sam Puckett<p>

I shook my head to disperse the thoughts from my mind.

I had to think of a plan to get back at them.

and the first thing I neeeded to do is find a way to get away from it all. (well out of this apartment specifically)

I wanted to change myself, Physically most of all.

I went on the net and searched martial arts, ways to train and practical ways to do it. And as I was surfing the net I came across Parkour.

I clicked on a link and saw a video of people flying off from rooftops that pretty much moved like ninjas. They didn't do gym but their bodies were buff and light.

I needed to learn this, it might come in handy and it would be a great way to train myself.

So being a tech geek, I downloaded and learned all the information I could get. Immersing myself in the rich information the net would provide.

So first thing i need to learn is parkour. Parkour is kinda good for me since I would be running away from bullies alot.

After learning that, then I'd decide which martial art to train on.

Then I remembered.

We have to do iCarly. Tonight.

Brushing the dilemma off, I got back to my laptop.

"I need to get out of here." I muttered to myself.

I needed to get away, run away, leave home.

But I stopped the thought for a moment. I thought about mom.

Weeeelllll... Sure mom was a bit psychotic and paranoid. But hey, mom is mom and I love her. I had to think of a way to get away from her too.

Then I went to my closet, and started packing my stuff. I needed to pack light. A week's worth would do. I grabbed my secret stash of money at the far end corner of my closet.

If I were to train for months, I would need money, I needed a place to stay, somewhere unknown, somewhere only a selected few would know, then I remembered the UHS. So I plopped back to my laptop and started contacting the UHS. The Underground Hacker's Society.

I happened to have a friend in that society that owed me alot and tried contacting him.

I logged in through an encrypted messenger channel that only hackers would use.

I was in luck, he was online.

T3chb0y : Hey Theodore.

Km30: Benson?

T3chb0y : Yep, I need your help.

Km30: Yeah? What is it?

T3chb0y : I want in.

Km30 : Ya sure?

T3chb0y : Just for a couple of months, I need you to show me the ropes.

Km30 : Sure man, I'd do anything to help you out. Just text me when you're free.

T3chb0y: Kk, Ciao.

Km30 has left the chat

I closed my laptop and plopped on the bed again.

I gotta think...

I'm running away from home to change myself and get back at the people who wronged me.

But to do so, I need money.  
>That's why I contacted Theodore and entered the UHS. (Since I was a tech geek, and hackers get paid a lot.)<p>

Then train, train, train some more, get buff, change my wardrobe and reciprocate the emotional, mental and mostly physical pain back to my tormentors.

Simple, yet effective.

All I wanted was a little ounce of respect. Just a little. Was that too much for a techie to ask?

I just wanted them to realize that I was also a person craving for a little bit of attention.

Specially Sam Puckett.

I suddenly remembered one of her famous lines from iCarly. "and that's why you're behind the camera."

I just sighed, getting angry this early in the morning would not benefit me. It would destroy my day and severly impact my logical reasoning.

Now for iCarly, I'm quitting temporarily. But I had to sound serious.

If I told Carly, she would protest.

If I told Sam... Well i know what would happen and I don't want to think about it.

I pondered for a moment.

What would I need to do so that even Carly and Sam would not protest?

Ding! Lightbulb!

I'd announce it over the net. Very risky but I know it would work. Risky meaning that I would most probably get a beating, but I know it would work since I will be saying it over the net, and the net is the best way to spread the news.

It was a good plan.

I got up, went down and got some breakfast before going to school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Was it too dark? Too evil for Freddie? Maybe the chapter didn't explain the situation so well? Please let me know. Bad or Good reviews would really help this story. Most probably I would be updating every week. Maybe twice a week or more. Your reviews are my drive to keep on writing the story. :D**

**Thanks again, Mikradios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and as much as I would want to upload all the chapters at once. I just can't do so. The story is an evolving piece since this is my first FanFic. The more the reviews. The faster I can upload them. More reviews = faster editing.**

Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The morning was nice, there was a gentle breeze coming in from the dining room window as I was drinking some coffee in an attempt to shake of the sleepiness. I had a couple of toasts and some sunny side eggs.  
>(mom wasn't home so I had to make my own breakfast.)<p>

It was a typical breakfast.

I got up from the table and washed my mug and plate.

Then I got ready for school.

I got to school pretty early. In fact, I was half an hour early! Well which was good since Sam wouldn't bother getting to school so early. Because she'd either be late, or she would arrive on the dot.

It was 6:30am. So I slowly walked up the steps of Ridgeway, made my way to my locker and just chucked everything I didn't need for the day inside.

Got my big book of equations, (It was so big that even if you opened the book in half, it would still stand due to the thick pages.) and slipped my printout of Parkour material in it.

I went to my classroom and got inside, I got in my seat and started reading the printout.

Parkour is an art of body movement. Getting from point A to point B in the fastest way possible managing and getting over the obstacles along the way.

I delved deeper into the material.

Conditioning, practical ways of doing it, movement, vaults, proper landing, break falls, rolls, and a lot more stuff.

I shook my head. Parkour is a lot more complicated than it looks.

I checked the time.

It was 5 minutes before the first bell.

I placed the printout back into my book and sat back.

The ball rang, and the students came pouring in like a dam breaking right in the middle.

The door flung open and everyone got inside, including Sam Puckett. Carly was in a different class. So I was stuck with only her.

I took out my notebook and placed it on my desk on the upper right hand corner.

I knew what was going to happen.

She passed and elbowed my shoulder.

"Give me your homework Fredwad." She whispered and then punched me on the same shoulder.

I held my shoulder in pain and then I handed her the notebook that was already prepared before hand.

She copied all of the notes in lightning speed. Then gave it back before the teacher could even notice.

"Thanks." I muttered still clutching my shoulder.

"Welcome nub." She said without any hint of remorse.

I rolled my eyes and paid attention to the teacher that was just yapping up at the front.

Everything was routine, like a cycle, like a broken record.

I go to school, Sam copies my homework, bullies me around and makes me buy anything connected with meat, then bullies me some more.

I would always make snappy comebacks, but most of them would be returned with either a knee to the gut or something else.

The only thing that wasn't routine was the pain she inflicted. Sam knew how to create pain in more ways than a professional MMA champion.

From time to time my mind would wander off, wandered on what I should do to make my plan a reality.

* * *

><p>The last bell rang.<p>

The day was over! Well, almost over. I remembered that I still had iCarly to deal with.

So I got of my desk, popped my head out the classroom door and looked for a familiar duo. Then I saw Carly with Sam standing at their lockers.

I slowly crept outside the door.  
>Moving through the crowd trying hard not to be noticed.<p>

I got to the school entrance. Pushed the door then got out.

I gave out a huge sigh of relief.

I made my way back home and ran straight to my room, then dropped my backpack to the floor.

I plopped on to the bed and stared at the ceiling then drifted into a deep state of thought.

Reasons. Cover up. A facade.

I need to quit iCarly, and I need a story to back it up. (If I could make Carly and Sam believe it, most likely Spencer and everybody would believe it as well.) I would also need a connected story to tell my mom. An airtight, fool proof story.

Then I also thought of the pros and cons.

I also needed to quit iCarly in a way that Carly and Sam couldn't even protest.

I thought long and hard. If I ran away without a word, my mom would most likely call every known authority in the state for a manhunt.

Then it came to me.

A tech school, in an unknown location. big name, prestigious and the works.  
>High-grade education with a full scholarship. I would need a front for something this big.<p>

So I got my ever trusty laptop. (My real best friend in times of trouble. It would not speak against me, only work with me.)

The laptop slowly came to life, I logged on the hackers channel of UHS and then sent a message to Theodore.

Theo,

I need a cover-up, I need you to create a website for an exclusive tech school off the coast. The works. I would also need you to isolate all of the IP's of anyone related to me to receive only what we want them to see. Lastly I want you to block off my mom's power to contact any kind of authority, feed only false information and make sure to make her feel secure that I am at safe hands. Try and create a viral surveillance video from time to time to back up the facade.

Freddie B.

Then I plopped back to bed deep in thought again.

Then after a few moments. I beep came from the laptop.

I checked it out and there was a reply from Theodore.

"Sure thing Benson, just watch my magic."

I grinned and shut the laptop off.

I was all set.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

"Wanna get some smoothies?" It was Carly.

"Me and Sam were going down to the Groovie smoothies and wondered if you wanted to come along." Carly said in the text.

THen I replied, "okay."

"cool. We'll be up at the studio" she replied.

I closed my phone and got out of the apartment.

I knocked on the Shay's door and got in.

Then I saw Spencer working on some sculpture. Using... Showerheads?

Yep a sculpture using showerheads.

"Hey Spence, what are you making this thi-" then Spencer cut me off.

"Shhhh Freddo, I'm trying to make a man sitting down on the sidewalk playing chess with himself." said Spencer as he revolved around his sculpture.

To me it looked more like a headless loch-ness monster that hadn't eaten anything for days.

"But using showerhea-" I got cut off again.

"Just get your butt up to the studio!" Spencer yelped as he was trying to find a place to jam a ridiculously large shower head that looked like a sunflower.

I just shrugged and ran up the stairs towards the iCarly studio.

As I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, a flying object met my face in a sudden smack.

It was Lasagna.

Laughter filled the room.

I wiped off the cheese covered pasta from my face, and then noticed Sam clutching her stomach, laughing loudly.

I invented the lasagna-launcher. It was for messing with Lewbert tonight on iCarly.

"Very funny Sam." I said as I successfully removed the remaining pieces from my face.

"Shoosh yeah nub! We should film YOU instead of Lewbert!" Sam said in between fits of laughter.

Then I turned and glared at Carly. "Smoothies Eh?"

Carly frowned. "She made me do it!" she exclaimed.

"You could've just said no." I said still glaring at her.

She didn't say anything.

Then another lasagna flew and hit me square in the face.

Sam was already on the floor kicking both feet in the air and clutching her stomach as she laughed hysterically.

I clenched my fists. Trying to fight the urge from going haywire.

"Its not worth it Benson." I whispered to myself.

Then I turned and got out of the studio and ran back to my apartment.

Quickly opening the door, I got to my room and got cleaned up. I changed into a blue striped sweater.

I just took pity at the sight I saw in the mirror.

I saw a wimp, a dork, someone who couldn't even stand up for himself.

But that would change. and it would all start from what I'm about to do tonight.

I wiped my face with a towel, then an idea sprung from my cloud of thoughts.

I'm gonna tell them that I will be quitting iCarly...

...through the show itself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Please review. I check out the reviews everyday and take note each and everyone of them to shape the story into a better one.**

**I would like to thank Julefor specially for reviewing my story and providing some insight for it.**

**Thanks Julefor.  
><strong>

**Remember. Reviewing the story would entail faster chapter uploads! Let me in on what you think would be better and derive edits from your ideas.**

**Till the next chapter.**

Mikradios


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Every review really means a lot to me. So please review my stories and tell me what you think.**

**And here is Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Kindness begets kindness. That's what they all say.

But I do believe this does not apply to a Benson. I said in my thoughts as I sat on the fire escape staring out to the bustling streets of Seattle.

Lamp posts started to flicker open and the sound of vehicles passing through the streets as the day dims into night.

My phone buzzed.

"10 minutes till the show." Carly texted.

I sighed once more and got up, shuffled into the window to my room and got out of the apartment.

As I walked out the door, I saw Gibby.

Letting out his signature name. "Gibbbbaaaaaay" before walking in Carly's apartment.

Following Gibby's footsteps, I noticed Spencer was still working on his sculpture.

He was on the floor holding his chin, looking befuddled while holding a shower curtain in front of him.

I didn't want to stop his trail of thought so I ignored him and took the elevator up to the studio.

I cautiously opened the door and checked nervously for any flying lasagna.

Fortunately enough, there were none.

I saw the duo talking and rehearsing the lines they had to say on the show.

Then I got to my tech cart and started propping my gadgets up.

Turned on the laptop, checked the connection if it was stable, double checked the bluetooth connection of the camera to the laptop and checked the other wireless devices as well. Went through the remote control program, checked to see if all buttons worked and checked to see if every button had the right sound needed and also did a test light show to make sure that all lights were coordinated.

Everything was in place.

I took the camera from the cart and signalled the girls to get ready.

They took their positions, and then signalled again. "In 5..4..3..2.."

Carly : "I'm Carly!"

Sam : "and I'm not your mother!"

"And this is iCarly!" they shouted while flailing their arms wildly in the air.

Sam pressed a button and cheering was heard from from the background.

"and to start things off, the unveiling of the new weapon." Sam said gesturing toward the table with the lasagna-launcher covered in a veil.

"MY latest invention... The Lasagna-Launcher!" and then tugged on the veil and bowed toward the camera.

Wait.. What! Her invention?  
>Since when did Pucketts become inventors?<p>

It was always like this. NEVER did I get any credit for the things that I do.

I never wanted the limelight, just some acknowledgement. Even behind the scenes acknowledgement. Like a pat on the back. A phrase like "Good job" or "Great work Freddie."

Instead I was the butt of all jokes.

"Now without further delay, we present to you!" Carly said in a rising voice.

"Messing with Lewbert!" said both of them in unison.

I just shook my head and continued what I should be doing.

Sam pressed a button and the tv swiveled out showing a pre-recorded clip of Sam blasting Lewbert with a full clip of lasagnas.

They laughed hysterically at the sight accompanied by the laughing from the background.

They did a few skits and messed with Gibby.

"Don't forget to throw your vegetables out the window!" Sam said.  
>"Because that will feed the Hobos" Carly added.<p>

"And that's the show! catch us again next week!." they said waving off in front of the camera.

"Wait." I said. and they stopped.

I switched to the B cam. I swallowed hard and nervously stepped up in front of the camera.

"iCar-" Sam pushed me off cam instantaneously and said "Just be an obedient nub and end the show!"

I got up, brushed my pants off and stayed silent.

I got in front of the cam again and said "iCarly fans... I Fredward Benson will quit iCarly, effective today."

The two just stared at me shocked at what I just said.

as expected.

"And that's the show!" I said and went to the camera and then turned it off.

Carly crossed her arms and frowned.

"Why Freddie?" she asked solemnly.

I saw her face and instantly I felt sadness.

"Nothing." I tried to mask the emotions I felt.

She wasn't going to take that for an answer. I knew.

"I'm going to an exclusive tech school for dorks like me." I said simply.

"I want to know why you're leaving. and I know its not about the school." Carly said as she stared intently toward me.

"What do you want dork? Another hug?" Sam blurted out.

We all know that Sam said that I was important. But everyone pretty much knew that she just said it so that iCarly would still stay. She never really meaned any of it. (Well as far as I knew.) And the wedgie was the proof.

Who would hug someone and simultaneously pull a wedgie?

Ding! Right answer. Sam Puckett.

"Nope" I said while rolling my eyes.

I saw Sam cock her fists and was almost ready to lunge at me, then I said.

"Its just that I want to be in a place where people genuinely need me."

Sam stopped.

"Well... we need you Freddie!" Carly interrupted.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically and turned to face her.

"Yeah, we do! Right Sam?" Carly turned to look at Sam.

"Were you talking to me? You kinda lost me there Carls." Sam said sarcastically. "I think it was the part where you said I need Freddork over there."

Carly glared at Sam with an eyebrow up.

"Me? Sam Puckett need a dweeb like him? The world is still spinning as I last recall it." Sam said in a very demeaning manner.

Rage was literally consuming me. Instinct was kicking in, and I myself battled for composure but it was just too much. Everything went silent even though I could still see their mouths open for words, they were already arguing but it didn't matter anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. They stopped. I looked at Carly.

"You ONLY need ME for iCARLY, you ONLY need ME for your HOMEWORK, you ONLY need ME when you need a FAVOR..." and then I turned to Sam. "and YOU ONLY NEED ME when you want FOOD or A PUNCHING-BAG!"

Silence filled the room. They only stared at me. No exchange of words. No gestures made. Not even any hint of movement.

I didn't wait for a reply, so I turned and headed out the door.

A pair of hands held me by the arm. "Stay Freddie." Carly whimpered.

"Let the nub go! He'll come running back to us when he notices that nobody wants him!" Sam shouted from the studio.

"See? Stop kidding yourself Carly. I know you don't need me." I paused to look at her. "You only need my attention." Hearing my words, she let my arm go. I shook my head and just shrugged. I went down the stairs and saw Spencer still tweaking his weird looking sculpture. I told him, "Goodbye Spencer." He got up immediately, "Goodbye?, What do you mean goodbye Fr-" I closed the door behind me and instantly got into our apartment and closed the door.

I slumped at one corner hanging my head down.

I was proud of myself, but a part of me protested otherwise. I always never had the guts to talk back to anyone or even hurt anyone.

It wasn't because I was a geek who was wimpy and weak. It's because I have a choice, and I always chose the part to put others first before myself, and I thank my mom for raising my the way I am right now.

But this time, it's personal. I'm choosing myself first before anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Remember, the more you review, the faster I upload.**

**Ciao**

**Mikradios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! I desperately need them. :D**

**Anonymous Rex : This is Freddie's side of the story. I already finished writing the story a long time ago. The story is still evolving that's why I desperately needed your comments and suggestions. Just keep tuning in and I have a surprise for ya. I'm currently on chapter 6 of it right now. What it is? I won't tell XD**

**Julefor : Thanks for the invaluable review. Duly noted and taken. Awesome as always. :D**

**Here's Chapter 5 of iPayback. Read on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I got up and sighed again.

No turning back. If I do go back now, I'd suffer twice of what I was experiencing before I'm sure of it.

"Me and my excessive thinking." I murmured.

Sometimes I do believe that I am paranoid or just plainly think too much.

I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed the back of my neck.

I got one more problem... Mom

Mom was an entirely different story. I had to be careful how I'd talk to her and I have to choose the right words.

One false move, and she will know.

How would you fare against an uberly obsessive and protective mother who would even go to the length of putting a tracking chip in your head!

Yes, my mom did that. She wanted to know where I am everytime. The thought still creeps me out.

If you're thinking about the chip, I already got it surgically removed by the help of Socko's cousin Doc. The chip was waterproof and was found embedded into my skull, not in my brain. Again, NOT in my brain.

As for how I knew there was a chip? Well we went to Tokyo for the iWeb awards. We were ditched in some unknown location by two devious japanese web show hosts with no money, no cellphones or anything. The only thing I had at that time was my portable camera. We were walking to nowhere and I heard a beeping sound which echoed in my head.  
>and out of nowhere my mom came to the rescue with Spencer.<p>

Coincidence? Unlikely so.

After the trip, I asked Spencer how they managed to find us.(By the way, we won the iWeb awards. Yay!)

And since Spencer was a bad liar, he spilled the beans and begged me not to tell anyone I knew that I had a chip in my head.

No one knew this except for me and Spencer.

Whew, that was a mouthful.

As for the chip, I still keep the chip in my wallet so that my mom would be under the impression that I still have the chip in my head.  
>(cause I knew she'd freak out if she found out that the chip suddenly stopped working.)<p>

Which also made me think about my trip.

How would I mask my location and still keep my mom sane?

More thinking...

My head is going to explode from all the things my mind is processing right at once.

I needed some air.

But going outside was not an option.

So I settled for the fire escape outside my room's window.

I did remember a similar fire escape like this one, but I just brushed the thought off.

I was too consumed by my problems. I'm not a procastinator. I work on my problems right away so that there wouldn't be anymore problems later.

I opened my window, got out and sat on one of the steel steps of the fire escape.

I took my Pearpod out and turned it on, popped on my earplug earphones and sat back and looked at the sky.

The moon was whole this night.

I leaned back and stared at the moon while I listened to some music.

I eased a little bit.

I stretched out my arms into the air and slumped back.

Rationalizing the situation, I made an excuse, since that would be a tech school there would be a lot of interference and I would be unreachable. But I had to let mom know where I'd be staying.

Okay, I took a deep breath.

Another question popped up. Things I needed to do.

Number One, money is needed to make things spin. I would be a Hacker-in-training.

Number two, self-improvement.

and lastly Number three, my studies.

I had to keep up with my studies so that transitioning back wouldn't be a hassle.

Number one and two were pretty much covered so I had to think more on number three.

Returning to the previous problem at hand, I had to make an excuse for mom, one so that her story and Carly's and sam's story would be the same.

I also had to establish some sort of compromise from the school to the studies I would be taking outside the school. But most likely Theodore already took care of that.

I got off the stairs and got inside my room.

I heard the main door open.

It must be mom. I went down the stairs casually and saw mom with grocery bags.

"Let me help you with those" I said as I offered mom a hand with the bags.

"Why thank you Fredward." mom replied.

I tried getting ready to tell the greatest lie I would ever make.

I gulped as I tried to form the words in my head. Then I blurted bluntly.

"Mom, we need to talk." I said trying to mask the nervousness from my voice.

She frowned and immediately looked at me. She already knew something was up.

She placed the remaining groceries on the table.

She faced me again and started freaking out.

"Don't tell me its the "talk" that you want." she said while putting on air quotes.

"Aw, mom! Not THAT talk!" I said almost shouting.

She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Okay Freddiebear, what is it?" She said as she calmed down.

"You see mom, I'm already sixteen. And I would like to make some decisions on my own."

"You're only sixteen! I still have 2 more years of being a full-fledged mom!" She quickly interrupted.

"Mom..." I stared right into her eyes.

She stopped freaking out and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay, tell me what it is Freddie." she asked solemnly.

"I received an invitation from an exlcusive tech school in California. And they are willing to provide a full-scholarship program for me." I said without flinching or looking away.

She looked at me sternly. As if analyzing every move I made.

"That's great." she exclaimed in half-excitement and half-

I handed her the printout Theodore sent me.

"Location will not be disclosed?" She asked.

"It's a private school only a priviledged few are allowed in."  
>I quickly added.<p>

"But it's a school! Not some kind of underground society!"

"It's a school dedicated to the protection of its students mom." I exclaimed.

With this phrase she stopped questioning.

"I'm staying with you." she said.

"I said I was staying at a friend mom."

"But I just can't leave you alone honey. What if something were to happen to you?"

"No need to worry, that is also covered. We have a secure shuttle service to and from the school escorted by security."

She was stumped.

I have already simulated every response possible in my mind.

Then she spoke.

"What would I do without you here by my side Freddie?"

Those words hit me like a rock and I quickly gave in.

"I'll be going home on weekends mom."

I couldn't resist her.

She was the only person who needed me for who I am.

She smiled instantly.

"I have one condition, you have to contact me everyday with any means of communication."

"Of course mom." I said, and quickly hugged her tight.

Then she asked almost a dozen questions. Which I carefully answered one by one.

It's like being interrogated by a police officer, grilling you for answers. (Like "What about Ridgeway? Have you already run the neccessary paper work for a transfer? How would I know you're doing fine? What about your grades? What kind of curriculm do they have?" stuff like that. Oh, and I also told her that It would be impossible to call or text me when I am at school due to interference.)

I felt bad for lying to my mom. It was never easy for me to lie to my mom.

Anyway, I yawned. It was already half past 11pm. I never noticed the time as I was debating with my mom.

"Goodnight mom." I said holding back a yawn. Then went upstairs to my room.

"Goodnight Freddiebear." mom replied.

Usually my mom would make sure I was clean and sanitized before tucking me into bed (which was installed with a surveillance system that watched me while I slept.)

But as I got older these things only happen seldomly.

I took a long warm shower... I cleaned up nicely but took extra time just drenching myself in warm water trying to dismiss the unlimited number of queries constantly running through my exhausted mind.

Tomorrow's Saturday, and the day after that would be my departure.

I had to make sure everything is seemless. No gaps, no room for doubt.

But tonight I will bask in my victory, and then took my well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too much? Let me know your thoughts. The next chapter might be uploaded late on Saturday or early on Sunday due to the holidays.**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**Thanks.**

Mikradios


	6. Chapter 6

**How's the holidays? I'm back! Here's chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Saturday morning, I decided to wake up earlier than usual. The sun hasn't risen yet but I could already see the faint glow over the horizon.

I looked at my clock. 5:32am. I smiled. Don't know why but I was kinda happy. Maybe because of the fact that I was free?

I got up, went to my bathroom and took a shower. I looked at my reflection on the mirror.

Still the same nub but different. Everything is gonna change from here on. So put on some jogging pants, they were bright blue ( I had no other pair yet.) and put on my sneakers and a white tee. I decided to familiarize myself with the training I would start.

Luckily my mom had the morning shift today. So I got down, went to the kitchen, ate a bit of breakfast and some milk and then strode off to the park.

When I was about to open the door, I heard voices.

"Later Carls!"

"SAM! YOU HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO FREDDIE!"

"I can't hear you!"

Then heard the door slam.

Hearing this made me realize that Carly cared, but I wasn't sure . But for Sam it was pretty much a statement that she didn't really care.

Like the time when Principal Franklin asked a favor to say Happy Birthday to her daughter online and I said sure but Sam quickly protested. "The boy doesn't make the decisions alright?" I just shook it off. They day was just starting. I don't want it to get ruined due to some flashback.

I peaked into the peephole and made sure nobody was around.

The coast was clear.

So I slowly got out the door making sure that no noise was made and then quickly got to the elevator.

But as I turned around the corner, I saw Sam waiting for the elevator.

I quickly turned, hoping that she didn't recognize me.

Too late. I already felt a hand holding me by the collar of my shirt.

She dragged me back to the elevator and then turned me around to face her.

She just stared at me, her eyes burning with rage.

I stayed silent, I avoided her gaze and just stayed emotionless.

Then she finally broke out, "What's the chiz nubson!" and then slammed me to the wall.

I didn't move at all, I just let her get her way.

She slammed me again but this time harder, "Speak up freak!" and then slammed me again.

Then I heard a door open. I was already being pounded into the wall and then Spencer stepped in.

"Woah woah woah! Easy there Sammy." Spencer said as he held Sam by the wrists.

At the same time, Carly came to me and checked me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't move or talk. I just got up and took the elevator and quickly pressed the close button.

As the doors closed, I saw Sam still trying to break free, and Carly still staring across the hall toward me with a confused look.

I brushed my clothes off, and refocused, dismissing every memory of what has just happened minutes ago... I sighed.

If only it was as easy as clearing the history off of the internet browser, just one click and everything could be forgotten.

So i just dismissed them for now and tried making the REST of my day a lot better.

I got to the lobby and just ignored Lewbert who yelled, "NO DORKS ON MY FLOOR! BLeEeEeeEcH!"

I checked my watch. It read 5:46am.

I took out my material and started reading it as I jogged toward the park.

After 2 blocks of jogging, I was already huffing and puffing. Man, was I out of shape. I bent down and held my knees trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes, I was already going down the path to the park.

I stopped to get some water in a nearby convenience store and walked to the park.

I sat a bench and started to read intently into the material. A lot of conditioning has to be done.

Upper body strength comprised of doing a series of 5 different push ups, sit-ups and pull ups.

So I started my training. I looked like a doof trying to burn fat. I couldnt even lift myself off the ground after 6 push-ups.

I layed on my back staring into the sky and thoughts began flooding into my psyche.

I suddenly remembered Duke, a wrestling idiot who bullied me alot as well.

But then I also remembered one halloween, I protested on proceeding with the webshow inside apartment 13b. and I remembered perfectly Sam spurting out the words "If only someone cared what you say..."

She would always hit me even though I did her favors. I even gave Mindy my ticket to the luxury trip just to save Sam and Carly's friendship!

Another word was added to my description. "MARTYR"

Why is Sam like that? What did I ever do to her? Confused thoughts were channeled into rage.

I was again fueled by my determination to get back at her.

I got up and did the rest of my conditioning. 10 counts for every push-up, (there were 5 kinds) of course resting in between every conditioning exercise., 20 for every kind of sit-up and 5 for each pull-up.

I was exhausted. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and layed back down on the grassy terrain.

I looked up at the bright blue sky.

No more thoughts were flooding in. Just pure satisfaction.

"Still a long way to go, but I'm getting there" I said to myself.

I layed there just wandering off into space, thought about what I could do if I could really do parkour in the future.

I tried getting up, but my body was so sore I could even sit up.

I rolled to my belly and pushed myself up, I got my knees under my chest and finally got to sit up straight. I pushed myself off the ground and suddenly remembered.

I forgot to warm-up... I smacked myself on the forehead and told myself I was an idiot.

I'm going to be sore tomorrow morning.

So instead of walking back, I took the bus back to Bushwell.

I got on the bus and took a seat near the back at the window. I noticed a couple snuggling comfortably on one side of the bus. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

Why jealous? I'm the only kid at school who hasn't had a girlfriend yet! I liked Carly, but she never takes me seriously. Well I did save her life and we became boyfriend/girlfriend, but it was short-lived when I realized that she just loved me for what I did, not for who I am. Kinda like the way they treat me now. They just needed me for what I could do for them. But that wasn't even the bad news yet. You know Gibby? a.k.a. the shirtless wonder? He has a super hot girlfriend named Tasha! F.Y.I. He was also a nub that got picked on, but why does he get her?

How 'bout me?

I got no one.

No one "normal" would even dream of being MY girlfriend.

I looked out the window and tried distracting myself.

Then the bus came into a halt. It was my stop. I got up and slowly trudged down from the bus and onto the pavement.

I got into the lobby and just ran to the elevator.

"NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!" I heard Lewbert shriek before the elevator shut tight.

I tried massaging my arms that were still strained from all that exercise.

"DING!" the elevator stopped at my floor.

I peeked around the corner making sure that no one was around and then slipped into our apartment.

Mom was still at work, so I got up to my room and started to get undressed. I walked into my bathroom and stared at my reflection again.

My arms looked like sticks and I still had a baby belly.

I hopped into the shower and said to myself. "Just two more days Freddie."

"Two more days"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N : How was it? Review please? :D Tell me what you think.**

**Mikradios**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while. My computer broke down. I don't know why but it just did and I had to find another way of uploading my story. Without further ado here is Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer : For all the past chapters and chapter to come. I am not Dan Schneider and I don't own iCarly. But I do own my own thoughts and ideas.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I can't move, I was laying on my back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. It was already Sunday.

Every muscle on my body hurt like hell. Heck, even lifting myself off the bed was already challenge.

I jerked my head to the side, looked at the clock. It was already 9am. I went to bed around 9:30pm. I was asleep for almost 12 hours!

I tried remembering what happened. I got home dragging myself to the apartment. Got in my room and... and... I couldn't remember.

I laughed at myself but immediately stopped to the pain of my struggling stomach muscles.

So I mustered all my strength and I pushed myself off the bed into a sitting position. I had to think of something so that I could move like myself again.

I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing, and me being in this state would be a dead giveaway.

So I reached for my desk and got my laptop and then placed it on my bed and I bunched up the pillows on my bed for support for my back and neck.

I opened ZapLook on the browser and typed: What to do when your body is sore from conditioning.

I clicked on search and after a second a hundred thousand search queries appeared.

"HOW TO RELEASE TENSE MUSCLES FROM TRAINING" I clicked on the link and then a page popped up. It took a couple of seconds for the page to load and I started reading.

"1. Rest for at least ten hours." That was a pretty obvious step.

" the same exercises that you did."  
>What! Do the same conditioning exercises I did yesterday! This has got to be a joke.<p>

I read on.

"By doing the same exercises you did, your muscles would get stretched again and become familiarized with the movements it needs to do."

Well, it wasn't really logical, but I gave it a shot.

I got up and got a warm shower, which helped a little bit in easing my overworked muscles.

So i changed into my jogging pants again and went to the park.

But instead of walking to the park, I took a bus, which didn't really help too much because getting up into the bus was already so much work for my frail body. And don't mention getting off.

I finally got to the park and I was already exhausted. It was already 10:05am and the sun was already up and it felt like the sun was glaring at me.

I got to a secluded spot somewhere to the back of the park.

I lied down to rest. The sun was beaming down on me. It was hot. Blazing hot. It kinda feels like the sun was deliberately looking down on me and staring at me until I evaporated.

I rolled to my chest and started on push-ups. But I realized that I haven't even warmed up yet. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

I got up and started warming-up.

Suprisingly after warming-up, all of my muscles have relaxed. (There was still pain but it was bearable)

I shaked my limbs a bit, hopped a bit and then immediately got down and did push-ups.

But just like yesterday I only did a couple and dropped to the ground and panted like a dog. Well one thing's for sure, strength doesn't come overnight.

I tried again but the count went down lower and kept getting lower every time I tried.

I panted heavily. I was standing on my knees and palms, my head hung down and sweat was all over my face.

I desperately thought of what I did yesterday to get myself to finish the conditioning. I remembered that I thought of the times I was bullied and I was completely engulfed in rage,

So I desperately thought of a bad time. The first thing into mind was Sam.

I tried thought long and hard and then suddenly a fireplace was put into mind.

I was looking at Sam. Sam was looking at me.

She was saying something, but I couldn't recognize the words that came out from her mouth.

I leaned over and...

I shook my head. What was that!

I tried again.

I thought of the times that I would always get rejected when I made a choice for iCarly and how they could do whatever they wanted without my consent.

I was again consumed by my hatred.

I got into position and started pushing myself off the ground.

I took a minute to rest and then I started the sit-ups. Normal sit-ups then explosive sit-ups, leg raises, bicycles and swinging sit-ups.

I ran a lap around the park, I was sweating buckets but it felt good. I stopped to catch my breath and then did pull-ups on the monkey bars. chin-ups, chest-ups and then pull-ups behind my back.

I was done! I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Wooooooooooooooo!"

I was about to run off to the convenience store but I remembered that I had to cool down.

Basically cooling down was also warming up. It was the same stretching exercises and such,

I walked to the convenience store and bought some water. I chugged it down and thew my bottle into a nearby trash can.

I sweated heavily even after going inside an air-conditioned convenience store.

It was around 12 noon.

12pm... I stopped and pondered.  
>I was supposed to do something with mom this 12:30pm. Then I remembered. We had to go to church!<p>

I ran as fast as I could, stopping every couple of feet to catch my breath. I even tripped and face-planted twice on the pavement when I tried to dodge the incoming pedestrians. But I got up instantly as if nothing happened because of the fear of my mom going off if I didn't make it to church.

Even worse, she could cut my trip tomorrow.

I got to the lobby and zoomed to the elevator. I punched on the UP button and the button lit up.

I was panting and huffing and wheezing at the same time. It felt like my lungs were gonna pop.

"DING" The elevator opened. I didn't care if I bumped into Carly or Spencer or even Sam.

One thing was on my mind. Get home or else...

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and there Carly was.

"Hey Freddi-" I zoomed past her and went into my apartment.

I unintentionally slammed the door and immediately made a beeline to my shower.

I took a quick warm bath to help ease my muscles. They were movable but still stiff nonetheless.

Then I heard mom shout. I couldn't make out the words but I knew she wanted me down there immediately.

I dried myself hurriedly and put on my sunday clothes. Leather shoes, Khaki pants with a leather belt and a blue polo shirt that I had to tuck in.

I am still a dork. But that didn't matter right now because there is on thing my mom hates more than me being dirty, it was being late.

So I went down while fixing my hair and my mom stared at me and examined me from head to toe.

"Let's go Fredward."

"Okay, mom." I answered.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We went to church and went home immediately and my mom fussed over the stuff I packed. She made me bring tick lotion and tick bath gels, etc.  
>Which I protested respectfully.<p>

I can't wait for tomorrow. BUt I wondered what the two were thinking of right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to properly thank all the reviewers for all their insight and comments. Thanks a lot. :D<strong>

**Julefor **

**Anonymous Rex **

**Urias**

** Geekquality **

**Demi909Lovato**

** 22 random ninja 22**

** Flutter360**


	8. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes and some banter?**

Most of you are wondering why it's all seen in Freddie's POV. This is his side of the story. I told Anonymous Rex about this and I'm already halfway through on making Sam's POV. It's gonna be a separate story and most likely i'll be smacking the two stories together.

The reason why I'm writing this story as it is right now is that I wanted everyone to see what Freddie might be do when he snaps, what he thought, what he would do, his secrets and all that jazz.

And that wouldn't be possible if I slammed Sam's POV every now and then, because most probably you would end up pitying Sam or what not. I do guarantee that Sam will not be pitiful on her side and she will be the Puckett everyone knows and loves.

I'm just saying that she might look pitiful in contrast to Freddie's side.

Your comments and views on this will be accepted in high regards. I do apologize for the reviewers I did not mention earlier in the chapters. I just didn't want to lose my train of ideas for the chapters ahead.

I really do appreciate your reviews and thanks a lot. I'll be mentioning everyone who reviewed my stories.

Cheers.

Mikradios


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night. Probably because of the excitement I felt. Well too much.

I was anxiously waiting for Theodore's call.

I have my luggage ready to go. I brought 2 strollers, one for my clothes and another one for my tech stuff.

Well, I was supposed to retrieve all my stuff from the iCarly studio.

Computers, my cameras and not to mention the lights and everything else.

Well I couldn't just do it. I still wanted iCarly to continue and most likely Sam knows how to operate my stuff. I knew she wasn't dumb, and I knew that she was just too lazy.

But honestly the main reason was I just couldn't do it. They are still my best friends after all.

What would they do without me?

I actually liked it when they would always ask for my help.

I felt complete, almost. But it just looked like they needed my services and technical expertise and that was it.

I sighed. I had to stop mentally beating myself up over and over again against these things.

My room...

I'm definitely gonna miss it. Bushwell, Carly's apartment, Ridgeway, the park and Groovie Smoothies and not to mention Galini's.

I was at the verge of tears.

Three days ago I would have given anything to leave this hell hole.

But it was different on the day of my departure.

Everything came back, the memories, the times we had, happiness and pain.

But I needed to be strong. I'll be back anyway. Right?

I went downstairs and just gazed at the rest of our apartment. I'm definitely gonna miss this place.

Then my phone rang.

I checked my phone and on the display read "Theo".

I pressed the call button and answered.

"Hey Theo."

"Hey Freddie! Are ya ready?" Theo answered enthusiastically.

"Yeah." I answered back monotonously.

"You alright dude? Getting the homesickness early?"

"I'll be alright. I want to do this."

"You better tell me all about it when you get here. You haven't even bothered to tell me why you're really going here in the first place."

"I will."

"Okay, John and Jed will be at your lobby in 10 minutes. They will be riding a black Mercedes-Benz with a UHS sticker on the driver's side door, if you find no sticker do not talk to them."

I was surprised. A Benz?

"A Mercedes-Benz? Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yep"

"And what did you mean no sticker no talk?"

"We are hackers bro, we are naturally chased around."

This sounded a lot more dangerous than I anticipated it to be.

"Okay" was all I could say at the moment.

"Don't worry dude. You over analyze too much. They can't pin you down yet. You aren't even a member of the UHS so they can't arrest you."

He was right.

"Thanks Theo."

"No prob. Master hahaha"

"I ain't your master anymore, I'm your Padawan now."

"True true. But still, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here."

I just laughed.

"See ya real soon."

"Gotcha Theo" and then ended the call.

I heard steps behind me, mom got down with tears streaming from her cheeks.

"Mom, I said I'd be visiting you from time to time right?"

"I know Freddiebear, its still hard for me to take it in that my son is already growing up."

I hugged mom tight.

"Just don't grow up too fast okay?"

"I'll try mom." I just smiled at her and she smiled back.

She escorted me to the lobby and Lewbert yelled. "NO LUGGAGE IN MY LOBBY."

"Oh can it Lewb!" Mom yelled back and Lewbert just clammed shut.

A couple of minutes more a black Mercedes-Benz rolled up and had the UHS sticker on the driver's side door.

Two white big muscley men got out and went toward the lobby.

They were twins, both of them were wearing black suits and black shades. The only difference is their hairstyles.

One had a mohawk and the other had slicked-back hair just like a mafia.

The one with a mohawk walked up to me.

"Fredward Benson I presume?" he said with a very broad and deep voice.

I was frozen, he was towering over me like a giant, he was clearly over 6 feet.

I swallowed hard and tried to talk.

But mom came up to the man and said "What do you want with my son! He is innocent!"

"Relax Mrs. Benson. We came here to escort Freddie to his new school. We are his bodyguards."

The other man nodded.

My mouth hung wide open. My bodyguards!

"Jed Jameson by the way" and offered mom to shake hands.

They shaked and mom began peppering him with questions.

"I apologize but I am not at any liberty to divulge any information. My sole task is the safety of Mr. Fredward Benson. That is my only protocol." Jed answered politely but was still intimidating due to his throaty voice.

My mom sighed and whispered to me "at least I know that you are in good hands."

I felt relieved that my mom was assured.

I hesitantly reached my hand out to Jed.

"Freddie" My voice was still shaking.

He reached out for the handshake.

"Nice to finally meet the mentor of my master." Jed answered with a small smile on his lips.

"That is John my twin."

John nodded and smiled as well.

This was Theo's bodyguards?

He was this rich? No wonder he mentioned that I only needed myself and my stuff for the trip.

I got excited and at the same time afraid.

I still can't shake the thought of undercover cops that might try to frame me or something.

I hugged my mom for the final time and said my goodbyes and out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw Carly and Sam peeking from the elevator.

But it didn't matter to me right now.

John took my bags and placed them in the trunk.

I hopped inside the car ecstatically.

The interior was awesome, it looked like the inside of some spy car.

The seat covers were lined in soft black and white velvet.

I sat back and noticed that there was an LCD monitor installed at the back of the driver's seat.

Jed said "Seatbelts on."

I put my seatbelt on and we were now rolling down the road.

The LCD suddenly flashed open and a video started to play.

"Hey Freddie! If you are seeing this right now it means that you are in good hands. Guess you have met the twins. Well if not they are Jed and John Jameson. The one with a funky hairstlye is Jed and the quiet one is John. You are now enroute to the airport and will be boarding my private helicopter. You will be landing at my headquarters approximately 30 to 60 minutes from takeoff. See ya!"

He snapped his fingers and off went the video.

He had his own chopper!

Honestly I thought that we were in for a roadtrip, but I was wrong.

Theodore was RICH! I didn't know because back then he was just a scrawny looking boy who looked pretty much average. But now, he was filthy rich.

I shook my head, I have to stay focused at my goal at hand.

I wasn't in for a vacation, or a career or anything else.

I was doing this to get my life back.

I peered at the rear window and took a last look at Bushwell.

I slumped back into my seat, put on my earbuds and turned my Pearpod on.

I chose Start by Depapepe.

I let the melody fill me. I was swinging my head to the rhythm and I was tapping my knee with my hand in tune with the beat.

After a couple of minutes we were already at the airport.

I got out and John already took my luggage out of the trunk.  
>Jed left us and began talking to a person at the counter. We were led to a different ramp and was escorted by security. I felt like a VIP. Guards at my side and not to mention my two towering bodyguards.<p>

We got to the chopper and one of the guards made me duck, the wind emitted by the roaring blades of the chopper almost blew me away. (Well I wasn't exactly heavy.) Good thing John was behind me and held me down.

After a few minutes of double checking, we took off.

The pilot signalled me to put on the headset. I reached up and unhooked the headset that was nearest to me.

"Freddie! Can you hear me?"

I almost yelled.

"Yeah this is Freddie. Who is this?"

"It's me Theo!"

"Oh" I muttered, I just couldn't recognize his voice that well because of the chopper noises I've been hearing.

"John will be putting a blindfold on you."

"why?" I instantly answered.

"It's for your own safety. It will protect us and you."

"How?" I said frantically.

"If you don't know the place, the cops won't chase you around and that would be a good thing for us too."

I just nodded and then John placed a really big blindfold on me. I thought he would tie my hands behind my back too but to my relief he did not.

I felt the chopper descend and it landed with a small thud. John took off my blindfold and helped me get off the chopper.

He held my head down and moved away from the chopper.

I straightened up and looked around.

I looked over the chopper and there was a cliff, nothing but water at that direction.

I looked on the other side and saw nothing but a great meadow followed by a forest in the distance.

Behind me was a great mansion.

Kinda looked like a small castle. But still a mansion nonetheless.

Jed came up to me, "This way sir."

They escorted me into the mansion.

I got in a great hall emerged in front of me with a grand staircase moving up into the second floor. The kind you would only see in the movies.

And from the second floor a person emerged from one of the rooms.

Halfway down he came running.

"Fredward Benson." he exclaimed.

Before me was a Theodore Masarotti, no longer a scrawny looking kid but a regular looking teenager. Not thin, not built and not bad-looking either. His hair was straight and black, slicked back with some hair wax and was wearing a black tee, jeans and sneakers.

"How'd you like my place?" he beamed.

"Your place?" I asked.

"Yeah, from my own sweat and blood."

Woah, he is as my age and he already had all of this?

"How'd you do it?" I asked with my eyebrows bunching up.

"I just did what you told me and applied everything you taught and innovated them. So practically I owe everything to you."

I was taken back. Wow is all I could form in my head.

"You haven't told me your story yet. Wanna talk about it out at my backyard?"

"Sure" was all I could muster at the moment still taken back from what he said.

"Wait, I gotta talk to the twins first." he said and turned to Jed and John.

"John, take Freddie's stuff to my suite, but before you do I need both of you to hear this."

"You are to treat Freddie like the master of this house. What's mine is his and everything entitled to it. You are to protect him at all times-" I cut him off.

"No Theo, you worked for all of this. I am happy to be your guest already."

"No Freddie, without you I may never have accomplished this big a feat."

"But-"

"No buts Benson." since when did he became pushy? I couldn't complain since this was HIS house.

I sighed.

"At least take off the protection thing, I don't think I can ever be comfortable with two big guys following me around. No offense Jed, John." I said turning to the twins.

John nodded and Jed said "None taken."

"At least protection while you are here in my island."

"Okay fine." I said as I threw my hands in the air.

"Good. Lets go then." said Theo and motioned me to follow him.

Going under the great staircase we went straight into a short corridor that was lined with glass for walls.

Finally getting to the end, Theo pushed open the great french door that separated the house from the backyard or garden or whatever was back there.

It was amazing. A field of greenery caught my sight and cutting it off for a boundary was the river. We were a little bit elevated, somewhat on a hill but you can easily tell it wasn't steep.

"Hey flies might call your mouth home if you leave your mouth hanging wide like that." Theo laughed under his words.

"I can't help it can I?" I said sarcastically and I rose an eyebrow.

"Tea? or Peppy Cola?" Theo asked.

"Peppy Cola" I answered without batting an eyelash.

We sat down at his tea table.

"Wilson!" He shouted and clapped his hands twice.

and out of nowhere a man around late 40's showed up.

"Yes young master?"

"Get us some food, Irish tea for me and Peppy Cola for Freddie." He asked politely.

"Right away sir." He bowed and vanished after turning around the corner.

"You even have a butler?"

"Dude that's common sense. Big house?" Theo said as he motioned his arms and gestured to the mansion.

"I have a couple of maids too, it might save you from astonishment later on. Best you know now." He laughed.

Wilson came back after a few minutes with tea, a can of Peppy Cola and some dark chocolates.

We laughed and talked. I told him my story and my reason for asking for help. The only thing was I didn't know Theo was rich. (If ever you're wondering where his parents are, don't ask. They left him when he was still a kid.)

"I like what you're thinking. Just like what I did back then."

"Back then?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember the Dooson Brothers?"

"Uhuh" I answered as I was about to take another sip of my Peppy Cola but did a spit take instead after realization.

"It was you who got them expelled?"

"Yep and not only that. I got the twins to hang them by their underwear in a tree at the park." He said as he laughed insanely.

"Good thing I called you." I said and smirked.

We talked some more and I asked question about the UHS, the blindfold, the mansion and other stuff.

He laughed at somepoint. "You already sound like your mother Benson." and then continued explaining.

It was already late afternoon when we stopped talking. The sun was already hanging low and the chilly wind started blowing over.

I asked one more thing. "You're a hacker right? What do you hack into? Why is it that dangerous?"

Theo's face straightened out. He paused.

"I am a black ops hacker. I'm the one the government comes to when they need help with Black ops."

"Black ops are movements unseen to the public, ops they deem neccessary for the greater good."

I was struck in horror.

"Don't worry Freddie. Just like you told me. Plan everything carefully. Look at every view point and calculate from there."  
>"Still here after 3 years, not even a lead to me yet." He said confidently. "And I don't take part in any assasinations." He added.<p>

I just smiled.

Then out of nowhere Wilson pops up.

"Young master, Dinner is almost served." Wilson said.

"We'll eat later Wilson. This is my mentor." Theo said and smirked jokingly.

"Ahh, the infamous Fredward Benson I suppose? It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance good sir." He reached out for a handshake.

I just nodded and shook his hand.

"You know what to do Wilson." Theo said.

"Acknowledged young master."

We got up and discussed what I would be doing even the part about Parkour. Theo said he will not let me work with the hackers. He said that he didn't want my hands dirty on anything. He offered financial aid and everything. I declined of course. But he very well insisted.

"By tomorrow you will have your own Parkour playground." He said.

"What?"

"Yes, I already told Wilson to make one ASAP."

"Dude you have to stop suprising me."

"That's pretty normal here. I have my own theme park here as well to kill my boredom at times."

"What the chizz?" I exlaimed.

"Chizz?" He asked with his eyebrows all scrunged up.

"I take it you got that from Sam?"

"Maybe?" I just shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

He showed me around the house and finally showed me his base of operations.

We entered his library and got a book. It was old and the letters were faded. He flipped the book over and placed his palm over the back. The book glowed and it looked like it scanned Theo's hand.

The shelf opened and there it showed the hacker's room.

It was dark and the only light came from the computer monitors.

3 people stood up. 2 girls and a boy. A brunnete, A blonde and an Asian kid. I couldn't really make out much of what they looked like since it was dark.

They lined up and Theo introduced them, "This is my team, Ashley (brunette), Bridget (blonde) and Ken (the asian dude)."  
>"And this is Fredward Benson."<p>

They greeted me with handshakes.

"Our master's mentor?" Bridget asked.

I just nodded again.

They began talking amongst themselves.

"We'll see you guys later, just alert me if any red flags pop up." Theo said and we left the room.

We had dinner which was awesome. It was like eating at a first-class restaurant. A long dining table able to seat 14 people and food sprayed over the tabletop.

Dinner was over and was I stuffed.

Theo ushered me to my room. My mouth hung wide open as Theo opened the double doors.

The room was huge!

The room made my apartment look like a dingy janitor's closet.

It had it's own living room, music room, computer room, a gigantic bathroom with a jacuzzi and a double king-sized bed!

Everything was classy, baroque designed but a little bit more modern. Cloth wallpaper, lushly designed carpets and a chandelier at the living room. There was even a fireplace!

John already settled my stuff inside and I began to unpack.

"I'll be running a few things around, better get your sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Theo shut the door behind him but quickly came back and peeked through the door.

"Just call Wilson if you need anything."

"yeah yeah dude, do what you gotta do." I smiled at him and he left.

I got my stuff out and placed them in the closet. Meticulously sorting them out.

I got out to the terrace to enjoy the night. I stared at the stars and the moon.

My mind flew back to Seattle, "I wonder what they're doing now."

* * *

><p><strong>Quite a long chapter. Whew. Tell me what you think :D<strong>

**For my reviewers:**

**Julefor : My thoughts exactly on the Sam's POV :D**

**Urias : Like I've said it would mess up everything if I jammed Sam's POV in this story. It would conflict so much on Freddie's side of the story. But point still taken. Don't worry the whole story with Freddie and Sam's POV is still not made so I will still put some consideration on it. Thanks.**

**Geekquality : Thanks C:**

**Demi909Lovato : Thanks a lot :D**

**Anonymous Rex : It will be done soon I promise you that XD Still juggling work, parkour and writing right now. XD**

**LoveRmalfoy : If only so they did so T_T. But thanks for your comment! it made me smile :D seriously XD**

**also thanks to :**

**Onibaku : My twin**

**22 random ninja 22**

**Loki**

**Seddielover**

**Flutter360**

**Nenelitha123**

**Oceanmistsupporter**

**Techygirl**

**Thanks again.**

**Mikradios**

**DISCLAIMER : I AM NOT DAN SCHNEIDER, I DO NOT OWN iCarly AS WELL. too bad eh?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi people! Im sorry it took a long time to upload. Here is chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I wake up with the caress of the morning sun on my face. I opened my eyes and saw that the light came from the terrace.

I stretched out and pushed the sheets off. I checked the clock and it was half past 8 already.

I got up and stepped out to the terrace.

The sun was already up but the morning breeze was fantastic.

I took a deep breath closed my eyes and just took the whole thing in.

I was away from home. No family, no school, no iCarly, no bullies and no Sam.

Then a knock came rapping at my door.

"Young master Fredward, are you up yet?"

It was Wilson, Theo's butler.

"Yes Wilson, I am up." I hollered across the room.

I walked up to the door to let Wilson in but he was gone.

Honestly, the dude gave me creeps. The dude was a ninja or so I thought.  
>He would come in go instantly. You can't even hear his footsteps. I even thought the old man was a ghost.<p>

I shuddered and shook my head.

I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth.

I got out of the room and into the great hall.

"Wilson!" I shouted.

"You don't have to shout sir."

I jumped to the sound of Wilson's voice.

He came from nowhere.

"Are you a ninja? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"My apologies sir. It's a family secret."

"Oh by they way, Master Theo is waiting for you at the dining room."

"Oh, okay Wilson tell him I'll be com-" He was gone.

I almost peed my pants.

So I tried thinking of something else to take away my thoughts from the ninja-like butler of Theo.

I remembered the days when Theo and I went to school together.

I missed those days.

He was probably the bestest (if ever there was a word) of the best friends I ever had. Well before Carly and Sam came.

We knew each other from elementary school.

I was a tech geek, He was a dork.

Of course, like bees on honey, we naturally attracted bullies.

But the best side about that is he took the abuse WITH me.

Through thick and thin, we were buds until he had to move away from some reason. (Which I now know that the reason he moved was when his parents left him.)

He was so much interested in the things that I did. So I taught him the ways of a techie. Which I didn't know that would turn him into a teenage millionaire.

He was down to earth, friendly, approachable and very witty.  
>Which made me doubt sometimes if he was also attracting bullies or it was just plainly me who did.<p>

We turned electronic organizers into gaming consoles, (internet was not really in at that time except for business people.) Turned cameras into surveillance cameras , stuff like that.

We had so much fun until he just said that he had to move away.

Anyway, I got down to the dining room and I saw Theo at the far of the table sipping coffee while doign something on his computer.

"Yo."

"Hey!"

I walked up to him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just watching iCarly."

"Why would you be doing that?"

"I've been missing in on the webcasts lately due to some heavy-duty work."

"Oh." was all I could muster. I really didn't want to remember iCarly yet.

So to change the subject I asked. "What heavy-duty work?"

"Oh that, Some government dude asked me to hack into the Bank of Central America and send some money over."

"What! You helped a politician to steal?"

"Naw, no no no." He said while he was sipping his hot coffee.

"The dude wanted me to steal a lot and send them over to some orphanages and stuff."

"How were you sure that they didn't keep it?"

"I was the one that sent it."

"Oh." again was all I could say. He was visibly on a whole new level to this than myself.

"Sit down and have some breakfast."

I sat down immediately dismissing the sounds from his computer.

Then Wilson pops out from nowhere holding a plate of food.

"Seriously! You should stop doing that!" I shrieked while clutching my chest.

He just gave me a smile.

"Breakfast is served."

He slides the plate at the table.

Sunny side eggs and bacon.

"Thanks" I murmured.

He then stepped back and walked outstide the room.

I was about to eat my food when suddeny he pops up again.

"What now?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Coffee? Tea? Anything?"

"Orange juice."

"Good choice sir."

I was so much accustomed to drinking OJ in the morning.

Then he hands some OJ served in a transparent glass goblet.

"Enjoy sir" He stepped back again and left the room.

Theo was staring at my direction with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I snarled at him.

He raised his hands and just grinned.

"You'll get used to it. It was also the same for me when he first came here." he said while trying to withhold his laughter.

"Yeah right. You're butler is creepy."

"He's more useful than you think. I bet he could help you with what you want to achieve." He smiled and went back to his laptop.

Yeah, He's right. Maybe I could get something out of him.

But anyway, breakfast is breakfast.

I ate and got up.

"Already done I presume?"

I glanced to my right and Wilson was there.

"Yes." I said plainly trying not to show a suprised look. AGAIN.

"Then i do believe it's time I show you your playground."

My playground? What is he talking about? I'm sixteen.

"Theo?"

"I'll catch up with ya. Just gonna finish this one." Theo said without taking his eyes from the laptop.

"This way sir." Wilson quickly interrupted.

He gave me a change of clothes, Black jogging pants, black hoodie and some black rubber shoes of some sort.

"What is this?"

"You're play clothes sir. Master Theodore got them for you."

Without a word I changed clothes and Wilson walked me out of the mansion.

There was a golf cart waiting outside and we drove some distance from the mansion. Then it came into view.

A series of structures that looked like a common neighborhood.

A makeshift building about 4 floors high and some single floorers, a small part of it looked like a park and another part looked like some amusement park line with a lot of handrails.

I saw a man standing atop one of the buildings that looked like a convenience store.

He jumped high tucked his feet in and kinda looked like an eagle with wings spanned out.

I didn't get to see him land since he was still some distance away.

I looked at Wilson and he just smiled.

"He's your trainer."

"Who?"

"David Belle."

"David who?" I asked again.

"David Belle, B-E-L-L-E."

"David Belle!"

David Belle was the founder of Parkour. The man who would soar over buildings.

"You got to be joking me."

"I certainly am not sir."

I was ecstatic. Theo got David Belle. DAVID BELLE! This is insane!

I almost threw a girly fit of shrieks but I managed to stop myself.

I excitedly got off and dashed toward the plaza ignoring Wilson.

But suddenly he popped out of the corner when I was about to get out of the alley I got into.

"Calm down, Monsieur Belle only talks in French. You will be in need of a interpreter."

He was right. So I stopped and walked with him, to the man who had wings.

I walked up and there he was David Belle himself. A muscled man, but light as a feather.

He looked at me, shaked my hand and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile too.

I had a look that one of star-starved fans would have when they met a superstar.

I goofy smile was plastered on my face like a mask that would dissolve.

Wilson snapped his fingers at my face and I was snapped back to reality.

They talked and Wilson said, "First step is to condition yourself."

David Belle waved at me and motioned me to the park area.

I started to warm up and David Belle just nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

We started conditioning but it was different from the ones I read about.

"Do what he does." Wilson said.

David Belle jumped up, knees to chest and landed on the balls of his feet.

I did the same. He nodded.

He jumped again did the same but added a push up to it.

I did the same as well.

We did about 4 and I was already out of breath.

"Get off your lazy butt and move it!"

Wilson was holding a megaphone and literally shouting at it.

"Do you want to get passed up again? Like some sad puppy in a window?"

"You call yourself a man Benson?"

I laid down on the grass and ignored him. I was still catching my breath.

"You will undoubtedly ba a nub for the remainder of your life!" boomed Wilson laid thick with his english accent.

I will not be a nub anymore.

I got up and did 6 more.

David smiled.

He pointed at himself motioning to follow him.

He got up and demonstrated a swinging motion with his hands and then jumped forward with a long figure then mid-jump leaned back a bit and landed on the balls of his feet and completely stopped.

I did the same and he pointed at himself again. He showed 10 fingers.

I nodded.

He demonstrated doing the jump in succession.

I followed and he added a squat thrust and a push-up midway into the squat thrust and jumped up again knees to chest and landed on the balls of his feet and bent down into a squatting position. He then showed a 10.

I instinctively rolled my eyes.

I did the same and did 10. My lungs were literally burning. Gasping for air. We only did two and I'm this beat?

"My grandmommy could do 20 of those and not break a sweat!" Wilson boomed again.

"Off your behind Benson!"

David Belle got up and started to make small hops with the balls of his feet. He showed 2 fingers.

That's it? So I did the same and made two small hops.

He put his hand up. 2 fingers and pointed out to his wrist.

"He means 2 minutes you ninny!" Wilson said.

I just shrugged my shoulders and started doing the exercise.

This is a piece of cake.

First 30 seconds was comfortable.

Next 30 seconds my legs were already on fire.

Next 30 seconds and I can no longer feel them.

Last 30 secs and I was already crying out to stop.

I bent down and massaged my legs.

David Belle motioned me to get up. He started jumping with only his right foor.

I pointed at myself and pointed out to what he was doing and then pointed it back to muself.

David Belle nodded.

So I repeated what he did. and also on the other foot.

My legs almost gave way beneath me. David held my arm and motioned me to follow him. He ran.

I dragged on behind him, I couldn't even feel my legs and feet now.

This is punishment. I didn't expect aything like this.

"Oh cmon Benson! Wanna go back to mommy?" Wilson mocked again.

I straightened myself out and ran after David.

David looked like he was jogging but I was already sprinting.

I huffed and puffed. around the makeshift park trying to keep up with David, even I was determined the physical difference between us was too big.

David Belle glanced back and stopped.

"Good work Benson" Wilson shouted again.

"We are done for the day." Wilson added.

David Belle looked at me and walked toward me.

He shaked my hand and smiled.

"More tomorrow." Wilson said and motioned me toward the Golf cart.

This was going to be my training regimen for the next few months.

It's gonna be one grueling stay here. But I know it's gonna be rewarding in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the long delay. A lot of stuff happened. Don't worry this will be the last time this ever happens. I hope.<strong>

**LoveRmalfoy : Thanks for the tip, I'll make a teaser for ya.**

**Julefor : had a little trouble where to insert a brief history of Theo and Freddie but here it is. I hope you liked it.**

**Geekquality  
>Purpleprincess<br>Seddieswag  
>Anonymous Rex<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Please review! Thanks a lot!**

**Mikradios **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 10, got a lot of stuff going on since the holidays are coming up.**

**Here we go :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

3 months pass.

I wake up almost automatically by instinct at the touch of dawn. It was still dark, my bedside lamp was on and you can see the very faint light of the sun from the horizon.

I quickly got up and got in the shower. I tossed my clothes in the hamper and took a quick shower.

Glancing at the mirror. I was nowhere near what I had looked before.

I'm almost 6 feet tall now, I am no longer a skinny nubbish geeky nerd outside. I have developed ripped biceps and triceps, a 6-pack developed chest muscles also my back. I can no longer see my ribs and well my lower body also was developed due to the training I had gone through for everyday for 3 months, sure I grew muscles but don't mistake me for the wrestler type of muscle-freaks out there that looked like muscles that turned out to be a person rather than the other way around. I looked just right, not huge. Just right.

My hair was long now, almost to my shoulders. My bangs dropped to my face and I just brushed it up.

I took a quick shower, hopped into my parkour wear and opened the door.

I sat on my bed and put my shoes on, my shoes show the days I gone through for it showed a really visible amount of wear and tear. The tracks on the bottom were almost straight, a part on the right almost bursting its seams but nonetheless still a perfect pair of trainers.

I got out of the terrace and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I did my warm-up and took another deep breath and closed my eyes again. I stopped and took in the morning, feeling everything. The wind, the birds chirping in a nearby tree, and the rustle of the leaves bustling to the almost chilling wind of the early December breeze.

I opened my eyes and dove forward from the terrace imitating the similar stance David Belle did when I first saw him. Legs tucked in and arms panned out like an eagle.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, technically I was 16 feet up in the air. I stretched out my feet preparing for the landing and the moment my feet touched the ground I leaned forward and did a roll and automatically got up running spontaneously.

I didn't ride the golf cart anymore, I would run the whole way to the "playground" where my master awaits me.

Today was my final test.

I ran the whole way, not stopping even for a minute. Back then I couldn't run a block even for my life, but now I could go on running for long periods of time without pausing for a breath.

I got to the park and there I saw David waiting. I stopped to catch my breath and he looked at me.

David now knew a few english words, "Are you ready?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." THen David dashed off.

The test was to catch David, everybody knows how hard it would be. It's like trying to catch an eel with your bare hands. It didn't mean that I had to stop him completely, even just touching the hem of his clothes would count.

I ran after him, he was running toward an alley and he scaled a chain fence and jumped onto the fire escape, I then quickly did the same.

The building looked like an apartment complex, around 4 floors high.

He was quickly running up the steel stairs taking 3 steps at a time using the force of his hands to propel himself upward with the help of the rails. I ran up as fast as I could doing two steps at a time and even though I was putting a lot of effort, the gap between us stayed the same.

We reached the rooftop, exhaust fans lined the rooftop, a few centralized airconditioning machines and ports.

He was running toward the next building and after a moment he took flight jumping off the edge of the building onto a three-story shop.

I stepped over the edge and peered down. My eyes grew big at the deep chasm. Even I am now accustomed to high places, fear will never be out of the question.

My eyes looked for David which was now sprinting over the rooftop, he stopped and turned and looked back at me as if mocking with his eyes.

I took a few steps back and went into an instant sprint, I jumped off the ledge and looked down, the blank alley moving underneath me, I landed on the rooftop and rolled and resumed the chase.

David smiled at me and turned quickly to slide down the roof. I followed hot in pursuit like chasing down a wanted criminal.

We slid down an alley with a dead end. I am the victor I thought to myself.

We were already nearing the end and I thought I got him cornered. But then David ran up the wall and kicked off into a backwards somersault. I tried grabbing him in mid somersault but failed.

He smirked at me and dashed off in the other direction.

"You're slow Benson!" he shouted.

"What are your brains for?" he added then turned at the corner.

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

But he was right. I had to think of something soon.

So I ran after him again and turned around the corner just to realize he was nowhere in sight.

I looked around and found no trace of him.

I looked up and there he was perching on one of the windows looking down and smiling.

He turned and immediately jumped up and reached for the ledge and went up. But I decided to cut him off from the ground.

I laid low running through the alleys until I was 2 blocks ahead while estimating his route through the playground. I already knew his routes through the months and I also know the place like the back of my hand... Well topographically at least.

I caught up with him and he was suprised as I jumped from the balcony of a building into the alley he was running into, he tried to jump up but caught him midair by kicking off the nearest wall. We landed on our feet and slamming our palms on the ground to break the impact. I was bent down on my knees, head down and hands still on the ground while trying to catch my breath as David was clutching his knees taking deep breaths.

I plopped down on my back and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

David held out a hand and pulled me up.

"You're ready Benson." He said in between breaths.

I smiled. I passed the test.

I sat down again on the ground, I leaned back spreading my feet on the ground and using my elbows for support.

"The most important thing in Parkour is using your brain and trusting your instincts." A booming voice from somewhere said. I shot up and it was Wilson with his famous megaphone.

"Congratulations sir." He said as he walked up to me.

"Thank you Wilson." I said happily.

Wilson went to David and they talked for a while in french.

We walked silently to the park and they continued talking.

I plopped down the grass, my eyes fixated on the blue sky overhead and clouds moving across the horizon. My eyes closed due to the exhaustion and slipped into a dream.

_I was back in Ridgeway's halls. No one was around. Not a single soul. I held up my wrist to check the time, my watch had stopped. I tried taking out my pearphone but it was dead. So I wandered aimlessly through the halls. I looked into the classrooms which were empty. The gym, the auditorium everything was empty even the cafeteria. I started to panic. I ran for the exit only to find it shut tight with a chain. I yanked it will all my might. No use._

_So I stopped to think. This is my dream. I know that I can control my dream, Or so I thought unless this is a nightmare. So I thought of things._

_The door magically opening, no use._  
><em>I thought of a bolt cutter, no use.<em>  
><em>I thought of mom. Still no use.<em>

_I almost started to cry, but I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_I grabbed hold of the hand, it was small, one of a teenagers, it was soft and suple and it was warm._

_I smiled, Carly came to save me._

_But as I got up and turned._

_I saw Sam smiling at me._

SAM!

Beads of sweat suddenly ran down my face, everything grew dark and her smile turned into a dark grin.

Then I woke up.

I saw Wilson and Theodore staring at me.

My vision was still hazy and tried getting up.

I noticed that I wasn't in the playground anymore, I was in some room and in someone's bed.

Theodore snaps his fingers on my face.

"Freddie? Hello? Are you in there?" Theo asks.

I shook my head wildly.

"Yeah..." MY voice trailed off.

"Where am I?" I quickly asked.

"You passed out at the playground a while ago, and Wilson called the twins to bring you back here." Theo said.

My vision cleared and I was back at the mansion in my room still wearing the same clothes I wore this morning.

"Thanks Theo." was all I could say.

"Sure thing man." Theo smirked.

"Better rest a bit, David said you would need it." Theo added and waved to say goodbye.

"Where is David anyway?" I asked Wilson who was still in the room.

"We have already escorted him to the airport." Wilson said.

"Oh."

"You need to rest young master." Wilson bowed and left the room promptly.

I stared at the now empty room.

I wasn't tired anymore so I got up and took my laptop. It has been a long time since I last went online to check up on stuff.

So by instinct I went into the iCarly website.

I clicked on the last show and waited for it to load.

While waiting I checked out the viewers comments.

Most of them saying that it was a great show, and how funny the girls were but a particular comment caught my eye.

"Seddiegurl09: Where's Freddie? It's already been 3 months now since we last saw him!"

and also another one.

"Seddietastic999: What have you done to Freddie now Sam? Did you scare him off again?"

I was relieved that there were still fans looking for me and made me smile.

So I played the video, of course the trademark opening was still the same with Carly and Sam screaming iCarly on screen. Everything was still the same but I noticed that the camera wasn't moving at all. It felt mounted like the "B cam". The lighting was a disaster. Nothing was on cue. Even random dancing with random lights didn't seem spectacular anymore.

I also noticed that sometimes Carly would half-heartedly smile and stare of into the space behind the camera, as if looking for someone who had been there. I knew it was me which kind of made me happy knowing that Carly was worried.

But Sam on the other hand looked unfazed and still the same. She did not have any hints of remorse whatsoever. Maybe she didn't really care if I was around.

This made me sad, frustrated and annoyed for some reason.

As I stared at my monitor, she threw insults one after another like they were a part of her everyday speech. She was a Puckett after all.

The show ended and the girls waved goodbye.

I sat back and analyzed what I saw.

This just provided more fuel for the already burning desire of getting even with her, and well, everyone else.

For one thing though, Carly did need me, well as a Tech producer of course. I realized these past few months that Carly would never see me in a romantic light. Well not yet at least.

I snickered to myself. I did change and now I felt more confident. But I also knew that what I had for Carly would never be love. Just a crush that had trudged on for years. Too long if you'd ask me.

I just liked her kindness, and of course how she looked like a perfect girl. Brown her, hazel eyes, pink lips and a fair white complexion.

But inside she was a completely different girl from what she looked like from the outside.  
>She tended to be a perfectionist, she meddled alot with other people's business, and she was selfish most of the time, for she wanted all the attention on herself, well most of the time.<br>She also had a way of twisting people into doing something for her and act innocent about it.

So it wasn't all "get even with Sam", it was also "get even with Carly". All I wanted was for her to see what she was missing.

Society these days have taken a great change in every aspect. Everything was fast paced and dictated by computers and technology, thus changing the people as well.

Nobody got serious with dating. Everything was fast, no more courting, they would just get it on and break up when they wanted or feel like it or in most cases when they got what they wanted.

I was brought up old-school. Wooing a girl, courting her and to the lengths of serenading and a lot of fluff, like flowers and chocolates and stuff. Not touching her hand until permission was granted and utmost respect for her femininity, putting her well-being before myself.

I then remembered the "ex-es" of both Carly and Sam.

Both of them had unsavory relationships, but Sam always had the worst.

She would date a guy who would later break her heart because they used her as a bridge to cross over to the Carly territory. Not that I cared. But maybe I did. She was still my friend after all. Well to me that is. I really didn't know if I was a friend to her too.

All these conflicting thoughts made my head hurt. I climbed out of bed placing the laptop on my bedside drawer and went to the terrace. A soft breeze whistled through the air as I grasped the banister of the terrace.

I collected my thoughts once more, I'm doing this to teach them a lesson, not really to get even. I then justified this as a plausible motive to continue the plan.

I was in conflict with myself if I should go with the plan or just give up and be a nub for the rest of my life.

So I had to justify my motive so that I could fight off any lingering thoughts of quitting the plan all together.

First off Carly didn't really do anything, it was I who was very persistent even though I knew myself that I would never have had the chance to be her boyfriend. Then there was Sam, Sam was instinctively vicious and that was her. She was naturally insultive and abrasive.  
>And that all meant that I was the one that overacted.<p>

But like ive said I justified my thoughts. They get what they wanted, so why can't I have what I deserved?

"Wilson" I whispered.

"Yes master?" Wilson whispered back.

"I do believe you know what I want."

Wilson did not respond. He just nodded and turned.

"Are you positive about this master Freddie?"

"Absolutely." I said without any hesitation.

"It is settled then. We will rendezvous at the playground 0900 hours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had to stop the chapter here. I'll update again after a week.**

**Reviews make this story revolve. **

**and also make me happy :D**

**Thanks by the way for the reviews. I'll be posting your names on the next chapter :D**

**Mikradios OUT!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Really short chapter. Sorry! But I will be uploading another one really soon just to make up for the times I didn't upload fast enough. Thanks! R&R :D**

* * *

><p>chapter 11<p>

The sun has hidden and the night has come. The subtle playful winter wind has gone and now turned into a sharp icy whisper.

Wilson beckoned again. "Master Benson we must make haste."

I was staring outside the window, the curtains softly swaying as if dancing with the wind as we made way into a narrow lit corridor not knowing where it would lead me.

I never knew a place like this ever existed in the mansion.

I was in my room talking to Wilson and I followed him behind the curtains and suddenly like a warp hole I am transported to somewhere I am not familiar of.

Dim lights lined the corridor with a lot of windows on the sides with curtains swaying. The corridor was also adorned with greek emotionless sculptures. It felt like I was in some kind of horror film.

I felt shivers down my spine.

We were supposed to meet 9am in the park, but Wilson asked me to come with him somewhere.

We walked for several minutes which felt like an hour and came to the end of the long corridor.

In front of Wilson was a wooden door with no knobs and no handles.

I asked Wilson to turn me into a shadow like him, but going through all of this made me regret even asking him in the first place. Everything just went from creepy to freaky.

But I was determined to learn, I was supposed to comeback to Seattle after 3 more months but curiosity always gets the best of me and I have to visit my mom soon or she will freak out again.

Coming back this early would jeopardize my plan, and that is the reason why I needed to learn.

I swallowed hard as Wilson pressed hard on the door and it opened.

I was expecting dust to fly off from the door and an eerie wind to blow from the open door. But no, of course not, this ain't the movies.

The room was dark, kind of a rounded room and bare, a sort of a pedestal laid on the center of the room, a hole on the ceiling let the soft moonlight illuminate the room.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I was afraid of the dark when I was a kid. Who didn't right?

"No." I quickly replied.

"Then it won't be a problem then."

"What do you mean by that Wilson?"

BLAG!

A sound came from the ceiling and the hole closed instantly.

The room was swallowed in darkness. I can't see a thing, I even tried waving my hand at my face but still I saw only darkness. I tried looking back toward the entrance but I found nothing.

I walked around with hands in front hoping to touch the wall. But I kept on walking and still nothing. I started to panic, I began running just hoping I would run into something, but it was useless.

I was now scared, I sat down bringing my knees to my face and curling up like a hopeless boy.

The silence was deafening, not even a squeak.

By now my mind was playing tricks on me, minutes seemed like hours and I tried screaming for Wilson.

"WILSON!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. No answer.

I screamed again and again but still nothing from the old man.

I heard laughter. Not the good kind but the mocking kind.

Everything flooded in, I was sure I heard no noise but my mind was now recreating things out of my subconcious.

I took a deep breath, and sat down.

This is a test. Why would Wilson darg me to such a place if not for a test right?

I calmed down and the noises started to vanish, I tried thinking methodically.

the problem.

I am in a dark room, no exits and no one around.

a solution.

Simple, get out.

a line of experimentation.  
>Observe, analyze and execute.<p>

I then tried to walk again, as I walked I remember the room, and painted my location before the lights went out. I stopped.

Bare room, cylindrical, a pedestal in the center.

I knew for a fact that teleportation is out of the question.

Then it hit me. I'm still in the room. There must be some sort of contraption in here that is keeping me from advancing forward.

I tried shifting forward and backward. It felt familiar.

My theory was correct, the floor shifted and moved following my foot steps like a giant treadmill only more complex since it works on all directions.

I proved this by fully shifting weight forward and the instantly turning back. I would still feel the pull of the floor beneath your feet when I did so.

I retraced my actions and steps to recreate where I first faced before the lights went out. and focused on the image in my head.

The pedestal was 2 feet away from me before the lights went off, I remembered looking toward it before lights out.

After positioning myself. I jumped forward hoping I would land on the pedestal. and I did.  
>Those Precision exercises really helped.<p>

I tired jerking forward and backward to see if it also moved and it didn't.

Then the hole opened. Light came seeping through the hole once more.

My eyes readjusted to the light, taking in as much of it as possible.

I saw Wilson on the far side of the room.

"You've done superbly Master Freddie." Wilson exlaimed.

I noticed Wilson would always utter master or young master or sir and every time it would be different.

"Wilson call me Freddie." I said.

"Oh, alright then." he replied instantly.

"What was that for Wilson?" I asked.

"Fear is the product of extreme ignorance." Wilson stated.

"Fear is the product of not knowing." he immediately added.

I just nodded.

"You have passed my test and like I've said tomorrow 9am playground."

"Tomorrow we will start your day training and continue till night time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks for the reviews people!**

**Julefor: Sorry, more training first XD He was pertaining to his training. But there would be more suprises ahead :D**

**TonyTone: Keep tuning in and more suprises are coming :D**

**Thanks also to :**

**Loki**

**Anonymous Rex**

**darryproducts**

**Demi909Lovato**

**LoveRmalfoy**

**Mikradios**


	13. Chapter 12

**WRITING SPREE! Here is another short one! XD R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

I wake up at the sound of the alarm.

6 am.

Got up, got dressed and made my way out to the terrace to start my morning training.

Everything was pretty routine now, Parkour was a part of me. It's like breathing, almost effortless.

I blazed through the rooftops of the playground. Thinking of what Wilson said last night. "Fear is the product of extreme ignorance."

It made a lot of sense, the reason why I had a fear of jumping off from building to building is because I don't know if I could make it, but my body knows it can.

Extreme ignorance.

The word emanates a new meaning to me.

For me, it meant knowing it all but immediately discarding the thought because of doubts and overshadowing the truth.

Plainly it meant ignoring your instincts.

You already know in your gut you can, 110 percent. But you still insist that you can't.

It was almost 9 so I made a route to the park.

Wilson was nowhere.

"Wilson!" I shouted.

"Know your target and it will be relatively easy to hide your presence."

I jumped to the sound of Wilson's voice sending me into a sudden sprint.

Wilson was standing behind me. I looked around. There wasn't even a building close enough to hide in.

"I was behind you the whole time when you came into the vicinity of the park." Wilson stated.

"Really!" I asked confused.

"It wouldn't really be a problem now since you do know everything there is about your 'targets'."

It was true. Specially Sam.

"I know you do Parkour, I observed your moves and daily routines. I know where you'd most likely jump off from and where you might land and what time you'd be here. You can somewhat put it at deductive reasoning." Wilson stated slowly.

"Likes, dislikes and little things count as much as the big things."

"Detail is a vital role Freddie."  
>Wilson said and nodded.<p>

I nodded in agreement.

"You already know Parkour, so we will go from what you know."

The morning turned into afternoon with Wilson teaching me techniques to become invisible to the target.

Sneaking, usage of the environment and finally creating a heightened sense of awareness which was the most difficult.

Wilson made me sit down at the center of the park.

"Close your eyes and feel the environment, try and take in everything the environment could give."

I sat down in an indian seat. I closed my eyes and rested my arms on my thighs.

"Empty your mind."

I heard the howling wind, I heard the birds flying over head. Rustling leaves and everything.

"Can you hear the squirrel eating nuts?" Wilson coached.

I listened intently. I heard leaves rustling, and beneath that I did hear gnawing but was very feint.

"Take in everything, only then will you be able to segregate sounds. But this is not what I want you to do."

I opened my eyes.

"I want you to close your eyes again and try and detect which direction I will come from."

That'd be easy I thought.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I emptied my mind and took a notice at the surroundings.

I heard the grass crackling from behind.

"From behind!" I shouted.

Then I felt a feint slap to my forehead.

"The front Freddie." Wilson said.

"Rushing things will get you nowhere. Feel my presence."

"I will slap you everytime you get it wrong. Harder each time."

"But I will not slap you when you haven't answered yet."

"Try again." He answered sternly.

I closed my eyes again and refocused.

This went on for a while getting it wrong and getting slapped in the face, harder and harder until I was red. It wasn't hard but it sure did hurt a lot!

I didn't want to get slapped again so I waited and waited.

I zoned out everything except for a sound that sounded like footsteps, but I wasn't sure so I didn't answer right away.

I didn't know it was this easy when I remembered how to zone out a screaming Sam when listening to Carly at the same time.

I heard slushing sounds of grass being stepped on.

I didn't say anything. I stood up and reached to my right holding Wilson by the collar.

"Good job Freddie." Wilson said as I opened my eyes.

I smiled.

"How bout we kick it a notch?" Wilson smiled an evil smile.

A group of people came from behind the mart.

My smile turned into a disappointed frown.

I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Random people will walk, some will run and some will try and creep up to you including me."

I nodded in agreement and focused.

I got slapped a few times but I got it once I remembered that Wilson is kind of old, his steps was slow and I believe I heard a feint snapping sound of his knee when he made a small step.

"Now you know why details are so important. I am suprised that you noticed my knee." Wilson said smiling.

I smiled back.

"I do have a CREEPY teacher." emphasizing on the word creepy.

Wilson laughed.

It was late afternoon already.

"Rest for now and we will resume training when night falls."

Wilson said and turned away.

"We will do things the other way around now." He half-shouted at the distance.

I waved him goodbye and placed my hands to my face. My face was still warm from all the slaps I got. I tried feeling if there were any swelling and fortunately there were none.

I returned to the mansion running.

As I came to the room I felt a familiar presence.

"Out the terrace." I hollered across the room.

"Superb Freddie." Wilson smiled.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I took a shower and rested on the bed. But I got up.

"I can't sleep while you are here Wilson, I can feel your creepiness."

"Touche Freddie." Wilson laughed as he got out from behind the drapes.

"I was just making sure you did learn something. I must take my leave now. 8pm at the playground."

"Till then."

He bowed and turned to leave the room.

I slept for a while and drifted off to a dream.

I was back at Ridgeway. From the last dream I was alone but now the place was jam packed like the first day of classes.

All I heard was indistinct chatter.

I looked around and saw that the faces of the people were all blank.

It was horrible.

A person wearing a suit walked up to me. He sounded as if he was lecturing but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I felt a familiar presence.  
>An abrasive repulsive presence.<p>

The man went away and I searched for the presence.

I pushed the people out of the way and waded through the crowd toward the source of my feeling.

And there she was. Sam beating up a faceless dude shouting "Who's your momma nub! Who's your momma?"

The boy was trying hard to shield himself from the blows she was dishing out.

Why was she the only one I could hear and see?

She got up from the boy and turned to my direction.

For some reason I paled to her stare.

She sprinted to my direction with arms wide open and jumped to tackle me or something.

I snapped out of the dream, I was literally panting. Sweat dripping from my face.

What is wrong with me? Is what I'm doing wrong?  
>Is this what's in store for me when I return?<br>Why is she the only one I see?  
>How bout Carly? Gibby? Principal Franklin? or the others?<p>

I buried my hands to my face and lightly slapped my face awake.

I have to get ready for the evening training.

I looked at the clock and it was 7:46pm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the reviews! More Reviews the more faster I write!<strong>

**I'll edit this later for grammar and spelling but for now enjoy!**

**For the reviewers.**

**Urias : He's not Batman. XD He's a ninja XD**

**darryproducts : soon very soon**

**Demi909Lovato**

**Julefor**

**Geekquality**

**TonyTone**

**Anonymous Rex**

**Woot!**

**Mikradios**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13. Freddie is going back to Seattle! **

**Disclaimer: For the past submissions and future ones, I do not own iCarly or anything from the U.S. Government**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

I met Wilson at the park in the playground.

We trained stealth tactics the whole night but my mind was somewhere else.

My mind was in Seattle. I wondered what was happening behind the cameras. How everyday life went for them. I even wondered if Lewbert's wart is still hideous.

I got slapped in the face.

"I need your utmost attention Freddie." Wilson lectured.

I rubbed my cheek and was instantly transported back to the island.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I held my red cheek.

"I know that you really want to go back ASAP Freddie, but you stalling like this won't make things any faster." Wilson stated with concern.

"And we both know you need this."

I nodded and we continued.

Everything was pretty normal after that. I learned how to walk silently, how to peek through the corner without being seen and everything there is.

Wilson did not test me anymore and was already satisfied.

"Thanks again Wilson."

"Much obliged Freddie." Wilson said and bowed the usual bow and walked off back to the mansion.

I made a few runs that night, familiarizing myself how to move through darkness. Wilson taught me a technique to see in the dark. Cover one eye for 5-10 minutes. Enter a dark room and open the covered eye.

You'd be surprised to see the room as if moonlight shone in. You could try it if you want.

I did so and it works, the landscape showered by soft moonlight was as recognizable as day itself.

Then I ran back to the mansion and looked for Theo. We seldom talked because its either I was busy with my training and studies online or Theo was down the lair/command center doing business.

Theo wasn't the around mansion, I checked the dining room, the backyard, the living room, the study and even his quarters. He wasn't anywhere.

I had to talk to him about my immediate return to Seattle.

I ran down the stairs and went in the library. I knocked a couple of times on the bookshelf.

Then the bookcase opened.

"Come on in!" Theo shouted.

All the monitors were open running multiple programs at the same time.

I expected to see the crew in today but Theo was the only one present.

"Hey The-"

"Ya got some time man?" Theo quickly interrupted.

I tried to speak again.

"I need some help with the firewall. Seems like the government made a breakthrough with hack prevention." Theo laughed.

"I don't know if I could still do it Theo."

"Just take a crack at it. I know you can do this. This is nothing compared to what you could do sometime ago."

"Do you remember the time you hacked into the school system with just an 8-bit computer? Talk about fossilized technology." Theo laughed again.

"Okay I'd just try."

I sat down on one of the chairs and Theo pulled up the software.

It was initializing and it looked familiar but different.

"Is this my program?" I asked

"Yes of course. This is the only thing I know how to use. Everything else is greek to me."  
>Theo said with his eyes still glued to the screen tinkering with the mouse.<p>

"But it looks different."

"Of course it is! How long have you last used it? I had to develop it sometime right?" Theo said still looking into the monitor.

Codes suddenly whirred from the screen, a series of program codes, sequences, queries and processes began scrolling on the screen. Amazingly I was still able to read them.

"Nothing beats old school eh? You just gave it a new shell Theo." I laughed.

Theo frowned but still smiled. "So you recognized?"

"Yep."

"Now will you crack it?" Theo asked as if pleading.

"I'll see what I can do." I said simply.

"But I'm not guaranteeing anything okay?"

"Sure." Theo replied and pulled a chair to watch me work.

I pulled up some more apps from my remote desktop at home. I never turned off my computer because I never know when I might be needing some supplementary programs.

Password crackers, spammers, virus vaults and the works.

But before proceeding with the task at hand I asked Theo.

"What is this for?"

"Well the one of the Senate members are suspecting big time withdrawals from the government bank and was untraceable. They just wanted to know who is doing it. And they don't want to get their hands dirty."

"So you just want me to check into the government's database?"

"Yeah, we are not taking anything." Theo quickly answered.

I turned around and faced the computer.

I went straight for the firewall. Opening another program from my remote desktop allowed me to see the embedded coding of the firewall. Reading the codes it showed me that even though I succesfully got through, the system would kick in and within 5 minutes the firewall would detect the breach and block out our IP meaning no more second chances.

But I being a hacker had to create these chances. I clicked on another app. It binged open and synced it to the router. It was an IP jammer, it jumbles up the numbers on the IP every minute so that the system would keep on guessing.

I wrote a code down to reconfigure the log-in I used. I noticed a stream of codes when I tried to log in a few times and got disconnected. It was all similar except for the numbers in the end.

I figured out that like license plates, a stream of numbers would distinguish an ordinary person from a government official.

I wrote up a new algorithm and got in.

Theo was looking intently into the screen.

"How'd you do that?" He asked quizzically.

"I bet you could also do that." I answered.

"Still the humble Benson that you are." Theo smiled.

I smiled back and got back to browsing.

I found a withdrawal of 40 million dollards and was recurring every week. We traced the account to a name.

"Here is your culprit."

Theo proceeded quickly and took a snapshot at the screen and cropped the frame to just show the account.

"This would be enough to nail the guy." Theo said.

"Thanks" he added.

"Sure thing Theo, it was the least I could do. You let me stay here for free anyway." I quickly replied.

Theo laughed again.

"I never asked for anything Freddie. Still the same old Benson. Now I know why Sam is all over you." Theo said in between laughs.

"Sam does not like me, you are terribly mistaken. You know? You should go out for fresh air some time. All your work is going to your head." I replied non-chalantly.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Theo replied with a straight face.

How would Sam ever like me? It ain't logical and at the same time it was impossible.

I just shrugged the thought off immediately like it was nothing.

"So you were asking me something a while ago?"

I then remembered my request.

"Oh yeah..." I trailed off.

"I need to go back to Seattle." I said almost whispering.

"Sure." Theo replied.

"Tomorrow?" He asked back.

"Yeah tomorrow." I replied.

"Sure thing man, just keep me posted. You're welcome anytime here. I'll just go get your documents ready." Theo said turned around and waved as he got into his seat.

I got out of the room and headed out of the library and headed straight for my suite. I am bushed.

I didn't even bother to change clothes that night. I took of my shoes and shirt, I crawled under the sheets and dozed off.

Tomorrow, will be the start of the rest of my life in Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Too much? Too short?<strong>

**Review! :D**

**I'm flying again in the weekend! Weekend parkour! XD**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews.**

**Julefor: Yeah totally true :D**

**hartful13: Here is your awaited chapter my friend :D**

**Tora Dora Phew: Thanks my sweet :D Mama bear Rak en roll!**

**loveRmalfoy**

**bem3373**

**Peace out!**

**Mikradios**

**If anyone wants to see my videos I'll post it on the next chapter XD**


	15. Chapter 14

**This is more of a filler chapter to state the facts and answer questions XD**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

My plan for 6 months was shortened to 3 months. Everything took an unexpected turn.

I would have to make it appear like 6 months but sooner or later I was going to be discovered.

I tried my best to sleep, but these things kept bugging me awake.

What would I say when they saw me?

What would I do? Should I proceed rashly? Subtly? Maybe avoid them?

These questions kept on repeating over and over my head.

I sat on the side of my bed, I bent down and burried my face into my hands.

What about Sam? Well she is the reason... Well the MAIN reason I'm doing this.

What about school?

I looked up, the moon was round.

I walked out the terrace.

I gazed into the nightscape.

The lands were clothed in the moon's light.

The grass seemed to dance with the gentle evening breeze.

I contemplated.

I'll guess I just have to hide it out.

Then an idea came into mind.

I would be needing Theo and the twins' help.

Everything had to be perfect down to the T.

I started packing my stuff leaving everything that would give my identity right away.

A new line of clothes.

Black is the new Freddie Benson color.

Well not the death metal kind of black.

Cool black.

I tied my hair back, the top half of it to the back and the rest falling down.

I wore a black chain necklace with a gothic looking cross on it.

A double banded ring on my left ring finger and a ring on my thumb.

No nail polish mind you.

Black body hugging tee

Dark green cargo pants and a pair of skechers.

I looked myself on the mirror over and over. Taking in even the most minute details so that I would not be recognized. The clean island air helped me with any facial impurities. I could almost say I was flawless except for some old acne marks which were barely noticeable unless you looked really hard.

I looked good. I said to myself to boost my self-esteem.

It was almost 7am after I finished everything. I lugged every bag I had downstairs to the great hall and went to look for Theo which I found was at the dining room sipping coffee while surfing the net.

Theo noticed me right away.

"You should've watched iCarly man! They did something to Lewbert again!"

Theo was laughing spastically.

"They filled his office room with golf balls!"

I inched over to the laptop and replayed the last segment.

I laughed at the sight myself.

"It definitely has Sam's signature on it." I silently remarked.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

I sat down on the dining table swinging my feet back and forth.

"So you're really leaving eh?"  
>Theo asked with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.<p>

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Already had enough training and thinking?" Theo asked again.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Then let's get you home."  
>Theo said and got up from his seat.<p>

"I need one more favor."

He looked at me with a question on his face.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need the twins." I asked while looking down on my swinging legs.

"What for?" Theo asked again.

I went closer to Theo and whispered my plan.

"Oh... Okay. Nice one Benson." Theo exclaimed and gave a soft punch to my shoulder.

"Would you think that is enough distraction?"

"Yeah, well you thought of it." Theo laughed.

We laughed together, we talked a while and Wilson called on me to the great hall.

I never had breakfast, I was too excited (and anxious) to go home.

The twins have already finished loading the bags on the chopper.

I turned to face Theo.

"Don't be a stranger okay?" Theo smiled

"Yeah, I'd make sure I mention you on iCarly."

Theo's eyes enlarged.

"Just joking man." I nudged Theo on the shoulder.

"Whew" Theo said with a blow of air.

Then we both laughed.

"Just keep your channel open from time to time." I said and shaked hands with him.

"Sure thing... Master." Theo shaked my hand and bowed.

"Master my foot Richie Rich" I said and we laughed again.

We said our last goodbyes and I finally boarded the chopper accompanied by the twins.

Seattle here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R need I say more?<strong>

**Mikradios**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15. Merry Christmas people!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The chopper's blades overhead whirred with a loud noise. Jed was talking to the pilot while John was busy texting Theo for updates on the situation. John was always the systematic and silent type.

I stared blankly outside the window. Clear blue skies, fluffy clouds and nothing but a sea of blue.

It was all tranquil but my mind was a mess of thoughts,

How would I explain to my mom? How would she put up with it? What should I do with Carly and Sam? Should I show or not? If not, what would I do? How about school?

How bout iCarly?

I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't even notice Jed waving his hand in front of my face.

Then Jed tapped my arm.

"Are you back on Earth?" Jed asked mockingly.

I nodded.

"You were up in orbit for a long time Freddie, anythin' up?" Jed asked again.

"Nothing much..." I mumbled and proceeded looking out the window into the blue sea.

I slumped back on my seat as thoughts whirred through my head like the buzzing blades of the chopper.

What do I do?

The question keeps repeating itself.

I was snapped back to reality with a pair of fingers snapping at my face.

"Hey Armstrong!" Jed shouted at my face for who knows how many times already.

I shook my head.

"Took you long enough! We're at the airport!" Jed said and turned for the bags.

Quickly collecting my wits, I quickly got out and made way toward the exit.

Jed and John took my bags and headed out for the black TVR Sagaris that was sitting on the parking lot.

I looked at Jed.

"Why am I not suprised?"

Jed let off a hearty laugh.

John quietly lugged the rest of the luggage at the back.

"Heads up!" Jed shouted and threw something shiny in the air.

I catched it and they were keys.

"I get to drive?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope, the car is yours." Jed replied.

"What! What do you mean its mine!" I asked confused at his earlier statement.

"Yep, Theo made a lot from the job that you did and this is just a token of his appreciation." Jed said smirking and John nodding in approval.

"My own car... But I don't have a license yet." I said with a shrug.

"We already took care of that for ya." Jed said and John handed me a card which was my licencse.

"Is this real?" I asked.

Jed laughed again.

"Of course it's real! Your mom was the one that vouced for you." Jed said.

Mom did this for me? What's going on?

"Enjoy your ride man!" Jed said and sprinted off to their Mercedes.

I looked back at the mean machine that was in front of me. It was lowered almost inches from the floor. A sports car with a really mean look. Big tires and a beautiful body with a UHS logo on the side. The paint was custom made, black with flame stripes on the side.

I hopped in excitedly and put the key in and turned it for ignition.

It roared with every step of the gas pedal.

It was equipped with an muffler, intercooler and a turbo system, I popped the hood and it was also equipped with headers and racing filters. Top notch stuff, unfortunately no NOS.

I laughed to myself, this aint a game.

I heard a car pull up front, John was waving and sped off.

I followed in convoy with them.

Nothing much has changed. Gallini's were still Gallini's. The Groovie Smoothie was still intact and everything was exactly the same way I left it.

I smiled and was almost caught up in nostalgia.

Bushwell was already in sight and I honked at Jed and John which pulled over immediately to the curb.

Jed and John got out and walked over to my car.

"John I need you to park this car at the basement parking, Jed take my stuff up to our apartment, I can't afford to be seen so I'll take another route."

Jed and John nodded, John took my keys and sped off.

Before John took off I managed to get my black hoodie from my luggage and put it on.

I put on my hoodie and took a quick scan for anyone familiar. The coast was clear and I made way to the alley beside the Groovie Smoothie.

I got up to the fire escape and climbed to the rooftop.

I peered at the sight of Seattle. The same old buildings hovered above the city streets.

It wasn't the same sight for me. A normal person would notice the general things. But for me, I saw roads that no ordinary person can pass.

My mind quickly mapped a route to Bushwell as I quickly ran toward the edge of the building. Jumping from building to building, vaulting through handrails and climbing walls, I made it to Bushwell's 4th floor. If memory serves me correct I should be in the side Carly's apartment is 4 floors above me to be exact.

I ran to the eight floor checking now and then for anyone in the corridors.

I knew for a fact that Carly's apartment was on the southeast corner, so I had to jump across the window sills to get there.

There was an inaccessible ledge outside their apartment window which had airconditioning units and exhaust pipes lining the ledge.

I jumped for it reaching for the ledge, got up and stayed down on a low profile.

I peered through the dirty window panes that concealed their living room.

I scanned quickly through the room and the couch caught my eye instantly. The television was on and it was showing a very familiar show.

Girly Cow.

I readjusted my sights on the couch, I saw a familiar blonde and brunette.  
>They were talking but it seemed so monotonous and blank.<p>

Sam was lazing around, her right leg over the couch and the other sprawled out. Her head was on the arm rest and was looking at Carly the whole time.

Carly, on the other hand was looking blankly at the tv screen whilst conversing with Sam.

I tried listening in to their conversation, but Carly suddenly jumped off from the couch and ran to the door.

Then Carly shrieked. "FREDDIE'S BACK!"

Spencer got out from his room with just a shirt, boxers and his light up socks.

Sam didn't even bat an eyelash, didn't even flinch.

I saw Carly and Spencer zoom outside their apartment. Moments later, they returned with long faces.

Sam looked up and I saw a very deep sad emotion wash over her face.

I looked again and studied her face, she was frowning and was sort of depressed. Saw WAS sad.

I didn't know if I should be happy or not.

One thing was for sure. Somewhere inside her twisted brain, she cared for me, or mabye I thought she did.

Seeing Carly go back, means that the twins have already reached the apartment. I slowly got back to the fire place and went to the fire escape at my room. The window was open since I instructed Jed to open it. I snuck inside and saw mom sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Fredward!" mom almost shouted.

I quickly slid to my mom's back and covered her mouth.

"MMmmmhPphph"

I put a finger to my mouth. and whispered, "I don't want anyone to know I'm back yet."

My mom nodded in silence and hugged me instead.

I reluctantly hugged back.

"You're almost a man now Fredward."

"Almost." I quickly replied and let a loose chuckle out.

"My, my, you've gotten... bulkier." Mom said as she examined me.

"And what's with the mop-top?" she asked.

"I trained a lot mom, and the hair is a cover-up."

"And I did not forget to study."  
>I quickly added before she could ask again.<p>

She just smiled.

"I'm just glad my baby's back."

"Thanks mom."

I sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

We talked about what I did when I was away (leaving some of the parts off so that I wouldn't lie).

"I'd love to hear the rest of your story Freddiebear, but I have to go to work." mom said and kissed me on the cheek.

My mom had to leave for her shift that day and would return tomorrow morning.

Her shifts are all erratical now. The Christmas season is just around the corner and a lot of people are already on vacation leave so she had to work double shifts.

She left around 3PM and promised would be back by 9AM.

I unpacked my stuff and started to sort out my stuff. I took my old clothes and neatly arranged them at the back of the closet.

I then hung my new apparel in place of the old ones. I took out my shoes and placed them underneath.

I put my hands in my pockets.

I felt my car keys. I forgot to tell mom that I have a car now.

I just shrugged. I'll tell her when she comes back tomorrow.

I placed my keys beside my bedside lamp.

I slumped at the comfort of my own bed.

I had to think things through.

So I spent the whole night thinking of a plan for tomorrow.

But nothing good came of it, so I just got stuck with "anything goes." Meaning I'd just have to build up on what happens tomorrow.

I tried sleeping but Sam's face keeps on popping up in my head with the troubled look she had this afternoon.

I got up and went out the fire escape through my window.

The air was colder in Seattle so I had to put on a sweater to shield myself from the icy breath the winter season gave.

For some reason I wanted to know what she's doing right now. I knew Carly was sad but the thought of Sam being sad because of me threw logic out the window.

I had to find her.

I got back inside and put a hoodie on. This hoodie was different from the one I'd always wear. This one was thicker and the hood itself had a frame so that even the wind would blow the hoodie would still stay on.

I got back outside and made my way over to the ledge outside Carly's apartment.

I checked my watch and it showed 10 minutes to twelve.

The light was still on so I had no problem checking the inside of the apartment.

There was no sign of anyone.

There were no shows being watched, no bustling in the kitchen nor was there someone looking up something on zaplook.

I scaled the wall to get a look inside the studio.

I looked all over and saw a person sleeping in one of the bean bags.

I shifted positions to get a better look.

It was Carly.

I looked around some more and saw that Sam was not around.

I finally gave up the search and returned home.

I jumped back onto my bed and placed my hands to my head.

She is messing with my head!

Why am I so interested in the first place?

One logical explanation? It was all illogical.

It just didn't make sense.

I guess Sam caring was more of a puzzle to me than a complex equation. I can never ever figure out what went on inside her blonde head. Always kept me guessing.

I knew I couldn't dismiss this. So I just slapped another thought in its place in an attempt to distract myself.

Tomorrow.

The day of reckoning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger. :D<strong>

**I'll be uploading again after maybe 3 days or earlier. Thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

**Keep them coming. :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16. Thanks again for the reviews. It really helps me alot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

I got up instantly at 6am like a daily routine. I did my morning conditioning and made my way out my window. Pretty normal stuff.

I just did my morning run and familiarized myself with Seattle's terrain, I got back before 8am to prepare for school.

I took a quick shower and put on my everyday clothes.

A black sweatshirt which I rolled the sleeves up, cargo pants and my custom sneakers. Put on some accessories and put on my hoodie to mask my build. I didn't want to reveal everything yet. Then I just brushed my hair back and let it fall a natural way. My hair was kind of uneven at the sides but it still looked good.

I raced down stairs and made a hearty breakfast, eggs and some toast, a couple of pancakes and some fresh milk.

I was now mindful of my diet and pork was a no-no, maybe from time to time but not all the time.

I got out the fire escape and made my way down to the parking lot.

I laid my eyes on MY car.

I like saying that.

MY CAR!

I opened the door plopped my backpack on the passenger seat and turned the ignition.

It let out a thunderous roar when I stepped on the pedal.

I had the windows tinted black so that no one can see me directly.

I plugged my pearpad to the stereo and played a rock tune.

Cautionary Warning by John Sykes.

"You are my instigator You are my aggravator You are my space invader Cautionary warning I propose

You are my complicator You are my instigator You are my aggravator Cautionary warning I propose to you..."

My head bobbed up and down to the rocking beat as I rode down to Ridgeway.

I couldn't help but notice heads turning when I rode past.

It made me happy, but I knew that this will lead me to arrogance if I let it go to my head, so I just shook it off.

So this is the reason Carly wants so much attention.

But I knew that wanting attention changes you for the people, and mostly changing from who you really are.

I called Jed up. The phone rang for a couple of times and Jed picked up.

"Want me to guard the car?" Jed asked.

"How'd you know?"

"That ain't just a car I know, and I know that this is the first time you even had a car." Jed answered.

"Don't worry, I'm already driving up to your location."

"How'd you know where I am?"

"John checks up on you from time to time. Theo's protocol." Jed explained.

"Oh." was all I could mutter. I don't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Thanks." I said and hung up.

I saw Jed pull up a few meters from me and got out. He was wearing his signature black suit and black tie.

I opened the door and saw a couple of kids stopped in their tracks to stare.

I shut the door and pressed on the key to lock the car.I then threw the keys to Jed.

I slung my backpack on and put my hands in my pockets and walked on to Ridgeway.

The school was the same, the same hustle and bustle of the students picking stuff to and fro from the lockers, tech geeks pushing projectors and such and the usual creeps just hanging around and terrorizing helpless geeks.

A group of girls on the side were staring at me and giggling.  
>And I noticed a familiar girl among them, it was Wendy.<p>

So I slowly walked up and I felt the girls tense. It kinda made me happy that I was the one putting pressure on them and not them on me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Wendy can I talk to you for a moment?"

I saw the other girls frown and Wendy had a very suprised look on her face. She was pointing at herself wondering if I was talking to her.

I nodded.

The girls crept up to her.

"Excuse me ladies, I would like to talk to her in private."

The girls frowned and turned.

I saw Wendy blushing and was suddenly bashful.

"So, how'd you know my name?"  
>Wendy asked.<p>

I couldn't help but laugh.

Wendy suddenly turned into an embarrased shade of red.

"It's me Freddie."

She suddenly frowned at what I said and studied my face.

"Oh my gosh! It is you!" Wendy almost shrieked at her realization.

"I barely recognized you with your hair and your clothes and your height and..."

I covered her mouth.

"I don't want anyone to know yet that I'm back. I'm just checking up on things." and took my hand off her mouth.

"I need to know the scoop."

Wendy quickly updated me on what had happened in the past 3 months and as we were talking I noticed Carly and Sam walking to their lockers.

I instinctively pulled Wendy closer and pulled my hoodie on.

The two passed by and didn't notice.

But I saw Wendy blushing heavily in my arms.

"Sorry 'bout that" I whispered.

"It's okay." she muttered silently.

"I got to go." I said and turned to walk in the other direction.

I walked silently and methodically through the crowd for Carly and Sam's locker, moving with the flow in order to avoid attention.

They didn't notice me. Carly was too busy pulling books from her locker and Sam, well Sam was busy stuffing her face with Fatcakes.

Carly was done taking books out and Sam has already disposed of her Fatcake. They were talking and I was dying to know what they were talking about, so I got closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

They were probably 5 feet away now, but I still couldn't hear them because of the mixed voices echoing at the background.

I tried passing by them and luckily they didn't notice.

I then leaned on the locker beside Sam's and listened intently on the whole conversation.

"I thought Freddie was back." Carly said.

"I don't care where the nub is, I think it's a lot better without him around." Sam said dryly.

"I know you didn't mean that." Carly said clutching her bag.

"I pretty much meant all of it, Carls." She said while chewing on some gum.

"At least now, you don't have a stalker anymore." she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Stop being mean Sam. He's not here anymore and you still keep on picking on him." Carly commented.

"I hate the nub! What do you expect?" She immediately snapped back.

Then there was silence. I can still feel their presence but I heard no words.

"I smell a nub." Sam said behind my back.

Have I been found out?

I shifted my weight off the lockers to move away but I suddenly felt Sam tugging on my hoodie.

My hoodie came off.

"Stop it Sam!" Carly shouted.

Sam instanly held me by the shoulders and turned me to face her.

Sam went red and instantly let me go.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else."

I was surprised that Sam didn't notice me. I was more surprised to hear Sam apologize.

I just nodded.

I fought the urge to reveal my identity but I just clammed shut put my hoodie back on and went into the principal's office.

"May I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

I took my hoodie off.

"I'm here to talk to Principal Franklin. It's about my admission." I politely asked.

"Okay, go on in." She said and motioned me to the door.

I opened the door, Principal Franklin greeted me instantly and offered me a seat.

"So how could I help you son?" he asked.

"Principal Franklin, its me Fredward Benson."

He squinted his eyes and studied my face.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

"I want to be readmitted sir." I replied and proceeded to pull out the documents Theo made.

"Okay Freddie, We'll have your schedule tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Franklin."

I got out of the office and noticed a person being bullied by the jocks of the basketball team.

It was Jeremy.

He was being mugged off of his lunch money.

I wrestled with myself if I should help or not, because if I did, word will go around that I am back, but on the other hand, it's against my morals to let this go.

I opened my locker and took off my hoodie, I placed both my hoodie and backpack inside.

I walked up to the jocks who were terrorizing my friend.

"Stop it man, Jeremy didn't do anything to deserve this."

The guy holding him withheld his fist from pummeling Jeremy (or Germy) in the face but his other hand still firmly clutching his collar, while two other boys held him up.

He turned and looked.

"Mind your own business man." the boy said and turned to his task at hand. He motioned to punch Jeremy again.

I held him by the wrist and stopped him.

He let Jeremy go and turned to face me.

The other boys also let go and surrounded me.

"I don't want any trouble." I tried asking nicely.

My mind was already simulating possible outcomes to this encounter.

"You don't want trouble, but I do!" He swung his arm wildly to punch me in the face.

Fight or flee?

I can't afford attention now. I said to myself so I opted for flee and my training with the twins were still incomplete so I had no chance against three guys.

I dodged his attack and saw Jeremy squirm away to safety.

I saw the other two guys cocking punches and threw them my way.

I did a backwards roll and turned to run for the exit.

I was running across the hall, I looked back and saw they have stopped chasing me, but when I looked up front I saw a person walking by. I tried to stop but it was too late. I tried to turn and dodge but there were too many people walking around.

I tried to at least soften the impact by hopping and planting my foot directly on the ground and leaning back. It wasn't enough to stop me but it did lessen the impact, but it was enough to knock us both to the ground.

I looked up and saw that I hit a girl. But not just any girl. It was Sam Puckett.

She groaned from under me and looked up.

My brown eyes met blue ones and she gasped.

"Freddie?" Sam asked.

I immediately pushed myself off the ground and shuffled off to the exit.

She didn't give chase.

Sam saw me. What do I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the reviews! So what do you think? Any input would be greatly appreciated :D<strong>

** and for the reviewers:**

**Kayla13: Freddie won't be quitting iCarly permanently, and I am sorry for the grammatical errors. Wanna point them out for me?**

**Tora Dora Phew: Thanks Mama Bear :D**

**Julefor: His curiosity was the reason for his sudden return, also homesickness maybe?**

**LoveRmalfoy**  
><strong>Geekquality<strong>  
><strong>Demi909Lovato<strong>  
><strong>darryproducts<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous Rex<strong>  
><strong>Loki<strong>

**Till the next chapter! Please stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 165

**A little something for the holidays. A lot of you have been requesting a little slice of Sam's POV and here I give you a sneek peak of what's to come. :D**

**Hope you like it. R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16.5<p>

SAM'S POV

Another day...

I didn't feel like getting up. I knew everything would be the same and it would be routine all over again,

I'd wake up, eat, take a bath, bug around at home, then Carly would call and make me go to school, I'd drag myself to school then go to Carly's, eat, watch some tv, eat and go home and it will be the same thing again the next day. The only break in the routine was iCarly but it was getting routine as well as the days go by. Now it was something more of a responsibility rather than something we would do for fun.

It wasn't the same anymore without the nub.

No one to argue with anymore, no one to play pranks on, no on to bug when I'm bored, no more unfinished countdowns, and no more free food or free smoothies.

As much as I hate to admit it, I kinda miss the dork.

And yes the dork I'm talking about is Fredward Benson.

Well I naturally and instinctively have hated the nerd since I first met him. I couldn't forget it. Clean cut hair swept to the side, a polo shirt with stripes, sweatshirt underneath, khaki pants and some dorky looking black leather shoes that looked like platform shoes maybe boots even.

I also hated the fact that he was head over heels in-love with my bestfriend. It sucks because no matter how hard Carly rejects him, he just keeps on coming back like a rash. Carly is MY bestfriend and no one can take her away from me.

He always talks all nerdy which irritates me a lot.

But on the other hand, I kinda miss the way he puts up with my attitude and the way he always tries to be a friend.

I also miss the way he doesn't protest when I make him buy my food, or the way he flinches and how he makes a face when I punch him.

I rolled on my bed, I already ate my breakfast and already showered. I looked at the clock, it was 8:30am. Then as if everything was directed my cellphone rang, I checked the caller ID and it said "Carly".

I picked up.

"SAM! Were going to school!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear but I could still hear indisctinct screaming.

I groaned.

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on Shay."

I dropped the call and got up from the bed.

I took my backpack which was on the floor.

It never carried anything much. A notebook, some pens, and a lot of low fat fatcakes.

I went down to the empty living room and kitchen.

Pam was never around much. She was always away with one of her boyfriends, messing around and such.

I got out of the house, locked the door and made my way to Bushwell.

I came in through the lobby and luckily Lewbert wasn't around. I went to the elevator and pushed on the up button.

DING!

The elevator opened and there was Carly and Spencer.

Spencer waved.

"Hey kiddo."

I was about to say something but Carly instantly seized me by the arm and pulled me toward the entrance.

"We are going to be late!" Carly said panickly.

"But it's only 9:15 in the morning!" I quickly snapped back.

"No buts Sam!" she replied quickly and pulled me away to Spencer's car.

I didn't know why Carly was so jumpy today but I knew it wasn't good.

Carly jumped in the front seat and I hopped in the back.

Spencer jumped in the driver's seat and turned the ignition.

I sat up and snuck in the middle of the passenger's seat and driver's seat.

I looked at Carly and saw her tapping away at her phone.

"Who ya texting Carls?"

Carly put her PearPhone to sleep mode.

"No one." Carly said, immediately looking away.

"Carly Shay." I said in one long and low tone.

"Okay okay, It's Andrew." Calry replied.

"And who is this Andrew to you kid?"

"A prospect?"

"I knew there was always a catch." I said and slumped back to the backseat.

Spencer just shrugged and shook his head.

He knew that once it comes to boys Carly likes, he can never do anything about it unless the boy hurts his sister.

I stared outside the window, hoping that this day would be different.

I just hope something freaky will happen just to break the loop I am currently in.

Maybe the school catching on fire, or a mass protest against the food being served at the cafeteria or something like that.

Even bullying Gibby was already boring. He never puts up much of a fight not like Freddoof, though he doesn't win, he at least tries to fight back which is kinda fun.

He can never be compared to anyone.

For instance, Jonah.

Jonah was a cool kid (until he used me to get to Carly.), he was fun, he was a bully, and he looked cute. I was too caught up with the whole girlfriend thing to realize anything at first. It's like looking at a painting inches from your face, rather than looking at the whole picture.

(What am I saying? The nub is rubbing off of me.)

But Freddie?

Sure he gets on my nerves most of the time, but looking back he was a nice kid.

He always says things straightforwardly, he's caring, he's kind, always ready to get me out of trouble, modest, and always lets me have my way. In short he was a true friend.

Which is also the main reason why I hate him so much.

The saying is true that "You'd only know the worth of someone when they are gone."

The first 2 months he was gone was just peachy, so he's gone big deal right? But I was wrong.

Without Frediffer, there was more work for me on iCarly. I had to go to school, I had no one to copy my assignments from and did I mention no more free food?

Then a flashy black sports car with flame stripes zoomed by.

"Woah! Dude did you see that?"

I shot up from the back seat and stuck my head in between Spencer and Carly.

"That was a sweet ride!" Spencer said with his mouth hanging wide open.

But Carly didn't even flinch.

The only thing that moved her were pretty dresses and cute boys. The only time she would look at a car is when a cute boy is riding it.

I watched the car turn to the corner.

The car was headed for Ridgeway?

I then slapped Spencer on the shoulder.

"After the car!" I almost shouted and pointed at the car turning at the corner.

When we got to Ridgeway, I saw a man standing beside the car, 6-footer, american, wearing a suit, leather shoes, mohawk for a haircut and wearing black police shades.

There was no way that this guy owned the car because it looked like he was guarding it for someone.

Spencer stopped at the curb and Carly and I stepped out.

We thanked Spencer, waved him off and went inside.

We got to the lockers and began unloading our stuff inside.

I began restocking my locker with low fat fatcakes and Carly arranged her books neatly inside.

"I miss Freddie." Carly said while arranging her books.

I ignored her first statement.

"I wish he was back." Carly stopped to look at me.

I returned her gaze.

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked to feign innocence.

"Well it was YOU who made him leave!"

Carly stopped fixing her locker to face me directly.

"If you didn't pick on him all the time he wouldn't have left us!"

I was shocked. I stared at Carly.

It was very rare for Carly to blame me, and this was one of those rare moments.

I wasn't gonna let her have her way.

"If only you said yes to the nub to be your girlfriend, he would be here 24/7." I said sarcastically.

"If only you had been nicer to him!" Carly replied.

"If only you interfered." I shot back instantly not even flinching.

Carly turned back to her locker in defeat.

"I thought Freddie was back." Carly mumbled.

"I don't care where the nub is, I think it's a lot better without him around."

"I know you didn't mean that." Carly replied while holding her bag.

I took the gum out of my pocket and began to chew on it.

"I pretty much meant all of it, Carls."

"At least now, you don't have a stalker anymore."

"Stop being mean Sam. He's not here anymore and you still keep on picking on him." Carly commented.

"I hate the nub! What do you expect?" I glared at her hard enough to relay the message.

But I felt a familiar presence in the air. It felt like the nub was around.

Because everytime I was in Carly's apartment, I could instantly tell if the dork was the one that entered even though I was upstairs or in the kitchen digging through the fridge.

I was that familiar with Fredwad.

I turned around, a dude wearing a black hoodie was leaning on one of the lockers with his back facing me.

It has to be him.

"I smell a nub." I said and he suddenly shifted from were he leaned.

I pulled his hoodie down and grabbed his shoulders.

"Stop it Sam!" Carly instantly shouted.

I turned him to face me.

I almost gasped.

Long dark brown hair, kinda uneven on the sides. Brown hazel eyes, stern face.

I was wrong, but something tells me I was right. I looked at him again. Long hair? Black clothes? Cargo pants? He couldn't be Fredward "The great dork" Benson.

I instantly apologized and turned away. I grabbed Carly by the arm and walked away.

I looked back and to my suprise, he was already gone.

I tried flashing the image I just saw in my mind a few times.

He couldn't be him, He just couldn't.

My gut told me I was right, but my logic told me otherwise.

"I told you to stop didn't I?"  
>Carly said sarcastically.<p>

"Yeah yeah, so what if I was wrong?" I shot back disdainfully.

Carly frowned at my reply.

We got to the classroom and sat down.

I checked the clock.

10 minutes before class starts.

I took my notebook out, my math book and my...

My homework is missing!

I made sure I brought it to school today but for some reason it wasn't in my bag.

I thought back.

Maybe its in my locker.

So I got up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going Sam?" It was Carly, who was now standing from her seat.

"Just gonna get my homework Shay."

I began to walk back out to the main hallway and suddenly...

BAM!

I was run over by some jerk.

I was sprawled all over the floor with an unknown person on top of me.

My vision was hazy, I put a hand behind my head. I felt a little bump.

I tried gathering my thoughts, my vision slowly cleared, his arms were on my sides and I noticed that he had a good build. Broad shoulders, toned arms and I could literally feel his sculplted chest against mine. He was staring straight at me.

I was blushing I could tell.

I was instantly mired with his eyes, eyes with a deep rich brown color. Brown eyes I knew too well.

"Freddie?"

He didn't answer. He got up and ran for the door.

I got up and looked at his retreating form. He was the guy listening on us earlier.

I was right, it was Fredward "the great dork" Benson.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? OOC? too much? <strong>

**Please let me know what you think! The other story is still ongoing so depending on your reviews and what you say would be the outcome of the other half of this story which is namely Sam's side.**

**For the reviewers:**

**Julefor : Thanks for the amazing review. What Freddie has in store for the future with Sam? Its a big secret *Hint* check the category my story is in XD**

**IWLYD : Read on my friend and your question shall be answered :D**

**Nee-chii : Thanks! glad you liked it :D**

**LoveRmalfoy : Technically Sam is not sure yet XD**

**darryproducts : Sam is Sam I suppose, she doesn't really admit everything off the bat unless cornered. Correct me if I'm wrong XD**

**Anonymous Rex : Thanks man :D**

**I would also like to thank you for the reviews:**

****fredwaaard****

****Demi909Lovato****

****ssssseeeeeddie****

****Animortal28****

****Thank you for all your support :D****

****Keep on reading and reviewing! :D****

****Mikradios ****


	19. Chapter 17

**Happy New Year my readers! Here is the Chapter 17.**

**Read on and let me know what you feel. As always comments and reviews are very much welcome.**

**Longest Chapter so far.**

**DISCLAIMER : For the past chapters and the chapters to come. I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I ran back to my car, Jed was still standing there waiting.

"Back so soon?" Jed asked.

"How'd it go?"

"Bad Jed, really bad." I replied while trying to catch my breath.

"What happened?" Jed asked with a puzzled look.

"Sam knows I'm back..."

"What the f-" Jed said and I cut him off immediately before he could finish what he was gonna say.

"I didn't foresee this!" I flailed my arms to the air in frustration.

"We have to go Jed. I need to think this through."

Jed handed me the keys and signalled John to come around.

I grabbed Jed by the arm.

"I'll send you the plans later."

Jed nodded and hopped into the driver's seat of the black Mercedes-Benz.

I jumped into the car hurriedly and turned the ignition.

I looked up through the windshield and I saw Sam running outside Ridgeway.

I punched the gas pedal, the tires screeched and I drove all the way back to Bushwell.

I parked the car quickly and made my way up the fire escape. I did this to avoid Lewbert. Lewbert may be crazy but I know that showing myself to him would be bad news.

I got in my room.

"Freddie?" Mom shouted.

She knew instantly that I was there. Honestly, if there was anyone that could know my presence more than anyone else? It would be my mom.

Marissa opened the door.

"I thought you were going to school?" She asked. She was already out of her scrub suit and was now wearing her house clothes with an apron on.

"I already did mom, I don't have a schedule yet. Principal Franklin said I would have my schedule by tomorrow." I half lied, well not really I just left out the reason why I went home immediately.

"Oh, okay. I'm making lunch. Are you hungry?" Mom asked.

I looked at the clock, it was almost 12:00 pm.

"Uh, sure." I answered immediately.

"Get down when you have changed into something more comfortable." Mom said and left the room to tend to her cooking.

I changed my clothes and ran downstairs, I was kind of hungry anyway.

A mouth-watering smell filled the air. Mom was cooking burgers.

I ran downstairs and saw my plate with a couple of burgers, tomatoes and some lettuce.

Mom took out some freshly squeezed OJ and poured a glass.

"Have a seat and eat Freddiebear."

I sat down, thanked for the food and began digging in.

If you are wondering how I got my mom to cook meat? I told her it was part of my diet and beef was a very good source of protein, and well burgers are made of beef right?

The food was good, it was delicious.

I missed eating at my house and it made me forget about the dilemma I was gonna have to face sooner or later.

"So, how'd it go?" mom asked as I was eating the last piece of burger.

"What do you mean mom? How'd it go with class? my friends? teachers?"

"I mean generally." Mom restated.

I didn't want to lie, but it wasn't really a choice because if I did my mom would instantly see it through.

So I told her what happened but leaving out the part about Jeremy and Sam.

"Well that's good." mom said and started cleaning up.

"Oh honey, I think you should get your hair cut. Maybe trim it a bit? It kinda looks unruly now."

Then an idea popped into my head.

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea." I replied.

"I'll get going mom, I'll get a haircut. But is it okay if it's a tad longer than the usual cut?"

"Just as long as you look clean in it I won't protest Freddiebear." mom quickly replied and went to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Okay mom, I'm going now. I love you mom." I turned for the main door.

"I'll be working the same shift again Fredward!" Mom half-shouted so I could hear her.

"I love you too! Go home right away alright?" mom added quickly.

"Yes mom! Bye!" I checked through the peephole. The hall was clear and I stepped out.

I quickly dialed Jed's number.

"What's the buzz?" Jed replied when he picked up the phone.

"I'm getting a haircut, can you pick me up at the lobby?"

"Sure thing man. By the way Theo sent you something. Get it from your doorman." Jed hung up.

I wore straight cut jeans, a pair of custom chucks, (changed the soles for parkour) a semi-body fit black tee with a print of the Pear logo in front, a wooden yin-yang necklace and a tribal looking wooden bracelet.

I got to the elevator and as I was about to push the down button the elevator dinged.

Instincts kicking in instantly I made way for the nearest window. I hanged on the ledge and listened intently to identify the person.

Long erratic steps.

It was Spencer. I pulled myself up partly to peek. Spencer was pushing a cart full of junk and went into the apartment.

I got up from the ledge and went into the empty elevator. This is getting tough, I thought. I have to come out of hiding sooner or later. I punched on the second floor button. I wasn't gonna take anymore chances.

I got down the second floor and took a peek at the lobby. no one was there.

I got down and heard Lewbert coming out of his small office. I immediately ran outside.

I took a quick glance of the surroundings, Technically I am now paranoid of everything since the encounter with the shrew (namely Sam). I was overly cautious of every sound and footstep I hear, thinking it might be Sam following my trail.

Then I saw Jed and John's Mercedes pulling up.

I hopped in the backseat and told Jed to go to a Salon to get my haircut.

We got into Sonia's Salon and I asked Jed and John to come with me.

I asked for a haircut that would suit me. I didn't really read into haircuts because basically I had the same one for years until I grew my hair this long.

"So what's the plan?" Jed asked.

"I need your help guys." I almost pleaded.

"You'll be coming with me to school."

We discussed about what we would be doing the next school day.

By the time we were done talking, so was my haircut.

It wasn't short like the old cut but it wasn't long either.

I had bangs just over my eyebrows, and slightly long hair on the back.

I brushed my hair up and let it fall naturally. It was clean looking and nice. Not the clean like a nub clean, it was the good looking clean.

It was kinda side swept quarterly, not in the middle and not at the corner. like a third across. My bangs are all swept on one side with a little hanging down on my left eyebrow. A little bit of dangling hair on my ears slightly covering them.

I looked at the mirror again. It was good. I felt confident about it.

I paid for my cut and I got out with Jed and John.

I checked the clock and it was almost 4:00pm.

4'o clock was dismissal and I only have a few minutes left to get home.

"Jed! I need to go home now!" I somewhat yelled.

"What's the rush?" Jed asked.

"Sam and Carly are coming home any minute!"

With this, John immediately jumped on his feet and ran across the street to get to the car. Within seconds, John was pulling up to where we were.

We zoomed across the streets to Bushwell. (Still adhering to the rules of the road mind you.)

We arrived at Bushwell 5 minutes before 4:00.

We were relieved.

"I'll meet you guys at your hotel at 8am."

"Gotcha, this is gonna be good." Jed chuckled.

John nodded and smiled.

I stepped out of the car and walked into the lobby.

I was relieved that I got home before they did, and with this I completely forgot that Lewbert was there at the lobby, I entered the lobby absent-mindedly and there he was the wart and all staring at me.

"Fredward Benson?" Lewbert said with a snarl.

I looked up, I didn't have a choice.

"Lewbert."

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!"

I ran to the elevator and made my way up to my floor.

I smiled. I kinda missed being yelled at by our freaky doorman.

I got out the elevator and went inside our apartment.

Mom had already left for work, I found a note on the counter top.

"Dinner is in the fridge, just heat it. Be back at 10. Love mom."

I crumpled the piece of paper and threw in the trash can.

I opened the fridge and found some mac and cheese in a microwavable container.

I took a water bottle out opened it and took a gulp.

I sat on the counter top and stared at the empty apartment.

Nostalgia suddenly sets in. Because at this moment I should be there at Carly's bantering with Sam while drinking some "special" lemonade.

I was alone. Everything is quiet, not even a peep, and the silence is slowly getting on my nerves.

I jumped off the counter and plugged my PearPod into the stereo.

I played some rock on the stereo to kill the silence.

I suddenly remembered that Theo sent something to me and left it with Lewbert.

I got to the door and looked into the peephole to check if the hallway was clear.

I gave it a few minutes just to make sure it was clear and then I saw Carly and Sam walking toward the Shay's apartment.

They looked like they were talking.

I held my ear to the door to listen.

"...saw him Shay! I really did!"

"I think you're hallucinating Sam, are you on the gas again?"

"No I am not high on wacky gas! I tell you, I saw the nub!"

"Whatever Sam. I'll be the judge of that when I do see him. Besides he said he'd be gone for 6 months. It's barely even 4 months!"

Sam groaned.

"Ugh, why won't you believe me?"

"Well for one Sam you are the greatest liar."

Sam hung her head.

This was getting awkward, so I tried to break the silence between them.

I turned the music up with the remote and effectively enough they turned to look at my door.

"I told you he was here!" Sam said.

I laughed to myself at how right she was but I do know that Carly would protest otherwise.

"No it's not, it's probably the two guys we saw with Freddie before we left. You know the two big white guys? I think they're relatives."

"Those..."

The guitar solo part of the song began playing making the rest of the conversation inaudible.

I didn't turn the volume down to prevent suspicion. But of course I wanted to know what they were talking about.

So I peered into the peephole again but to my suprise I saw Sam's blue eyes staring into the peephole as well.

To my shock I tripped and fell hard on my back.

Good thing the music was blaring loudly and the music masked the sound I made.

I bent down and peered under the door, I saw a pair of red chucks still facing the door. Sam was still staring into the peephole.

I waited for a while for them to leave and after a few minutes she turned and got inside Carly's apartment with Carly quickly following behind her.

I got up, brushed myself clean and silently opened the door. I went down the lobby and dinged for Lewbert.

The office door opened and Lewbert got out.

"Waddaya want Benson?"

"There is a package for me I believe." I replied quickly.

Lewbert put on a sour face and went inside his office.

He got out and handed me a little box.

"Here, ya happy now?... NOW GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!"

I turned for the elevator and got in.

I examined the box carefully, no names on it, there was a postal stamp but no address.

I checked for a any signs of tampering and found none.

I ripped the box open and I found a credit card with my name on it.

A credit card?

I also found a note underneath.

"Hey Freddie! Here's a little something to help you out."

I folded the note in half and placed it inside the box. I took out the statement and I read the credit limit.

Ten thousand dollars...

TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!

I was taken back by the large amount.

I just can't accept this. First a car and now this?

I took out my PearPhone and quickly dialled Theo's number.

First two tries were voicemails but luckily I got through on the 3rd one.

"Theo!"

"I'm sorry Freddie but master Theo is out right now, but I do know the reason for your call."

It was Wilson.

"I assume you are to inquire as to why Theo sent you a credit card?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Just think of it as insurance for whatever you are planning. All of us know that you are more than capable of handling such an amount. And I for sure know that you won't be spending this on anything that is not deemed neccessary." Wilson lectured with a thick british accent.

"But its just too much!"

"Money is money, small or large its still money. Let me ask you something Freddie, When you were a kid did you take care of your toys?"

"Of course."

"Did you have big toys?"

"Yes I did." I quickly replied.

"And did you take care of them too as much as you did with the small toys?"

"uhuh."

"Just think of the card as a bigger toy. Theo knows that you'll be responsible with it."

"But I just can't."

"Man up Benson and take it."

and with that Wilson hung up.

I shook my head and placed the card inside my wallet.

I got out of the elevator and turned at the corner toward our apartment.

As I got out of the corner, I saw Sam tip-toed and peering into our peephole.

I retreated back to the corner, I crouched down and placed my back to the wall. I poked my head out from the corner, just enough so that I could see what she was doing.

Sam was still staring into the peephole and didn't even move.

I studied her every move and my eyes grew as I realized the music that was currently playing was Cuttlefish.

I forgot that the PearPod was on shuffle.

I scambled for the nearest window

I got out the window and found my way to our fire exit. I got in my room and ran downstairs to shut the thing off.

Fortunately with this Sam left and re-entered the Shay's apartment.

The apartment was quiet once more. I just sighed. I unplugged my PearPod and opened the fridge. It was already 6 and I was getting hungry.

I took the container and placed it in the microwave and set it for medium-low 4 minutes.

I stared into the contraption as the container kept on turning and dinged after a few minutes.

As I was eating I took a glance at the clock. 6:30pm.

It was still too early for bedtime.

So I got up from my seat and turned on the TV.

When was the last time I watched some TV?

I couldn't remember.

I flipped through a few channels and found myself watching Girly Cow.

After the episode ended it was still too early so I got up and went for the fire exit.

I gazed at the bustling streets of Seattle.

I recalled the last time I was here, I was contemplating on what I should do, what I should be and what it would take for it to work. And now I find myself doing it again.

After recreating the plan in my head over and over again I decided that it was a good plan.

I hopped inside again and got into the bed and hastily went to sleep.

I just hope nothing wrong happens.

Tomorrow, I will let my presence be known.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks once again for the reviews, sorry for the long update. Holidays, you know holidays? XD<strong>

**For the reviewers :**

**Anonymous Rex : Exactly. Spot on man :D**

**Loki : Thanks :D**

**Tora Dora Phew : Thanks mama bear. I love you too :D**

**wwtggd : sorry can't do that but I gave him a haircut, how bout that? :D**

**I would like to thank :**

**darryproducts**

**Seddielovah**

**LoveRmalfoy**

**Geekquality**

**Techygirl**

**SuperbSeddie**

**Abing6**

**Keep the reviews coming! More reviews keep me going! :D It also helps the plot alot.**

**So R&R till the next chapter!**

**Mikradios**


	20. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for the terribly long update, had a lot of things to do especially it was the start of the year. But here it is! Chapter 18.**

**Disclaimer : I was going to make a show called iCarly but I found out that I was poor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Another day, another challenge.

It was Tuesday, another day in the life of Fredward Benson. But today wasn't one of the typical ones.

My mornings were very much routine as you would have known by now.

Conditioning exercises, morning runs and the such. Waking up by 6 am and getting back by 8 am.

I took a nice long and warm shower humming to the sound of "Big Yellow Taxi" by Counting Crows.

"Don't they all just seem to go,  
>but you don't know what you got till its gone.<p>

Cause they paved paradise and put up a parking lot."

I got out of the shower, dried myself and got changed for school.

I rummaged through my closet for a set of clothes. Back then I would just wear what my mom would tell me to wear, but now was different, I got to wear what I wanted.

Blue plaid body hugging polo, White tank top underneath, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a couple of accessories and my favorite black steel gothic-style cross necklace.

I looked at the mirror. None too shabby.

I back inside the bathroom and I got some wax and rubbed it in my palms, I got the one with a little shine and was a semi-hard hold.

I ran my fingers through my hair, evenly spreading the wax and then rubbing it through like it was shampoo.

I ran my fingers through my hair again to sort my hair out and tousled it a bit for a ragged effect. A bit side swept and that was it.

I looked at the mirror, I unbuttoned the last 2 buttons from my polo and rolled up my sleeves.

Perfect.

I checked the clock and it was already 7:15 in the morning.

I got down to get some breakfast and then my phone rang.

I got my phone from my pocket and looked at the screen.

Carly Shay.

I almost froze in place but I remembered the back-up plan I had in case this would happen. I rememberd Carly, Spencer, and Gibby. They kept on texting me ever since I left Seattle. They really cared, but stopped after a month. I felt bad of course but it had to be done. All of them were worried, except for Sam which was no suprise to me at all but still kinda bugged me.

I ran upstairs to my room and quickly plugged the PearPhone to my laptop. I opened a program that would generate ambient sounds directly into the PearPhone. I plugged my headset onto the laptop and I pressed the green button on my PearPhone.

The program kicked in instantly, ambient noises of students in the background, mostly chatting a bit of squealing, a shout from here and there and a lot of shuffling noises.

I could hear her perfectly but Carly on the other line would hear the noises with my voice in it.

"Hello?" I tried speaking hazily.

"Frednub."

I froze. It was Sam. I couldn't speak.

"Where are you dweeb?"

I didn't reply. Instead I hung up. If I talk and lie, she would know immediately and then the moment you know it she'd be bringing the door down in seconds.

After a few seconds my phone rang again.

I turned my phone off and mentally slapped myself. I didn't want to get cold feet now. It wasn't an option.

Using the front door now wouldn't be smart, so I headed out the fire exit and made my way down (normally, I was wearing jeans after all.) to the parking lot.

I got in my car and drove to the twin's hotel.

I turned on my phone and instantly the phone rang again, I checked the screen,

Carly Shay

I pressed on ignore and then another call came in.

Theo

I plugged the headset on and put an earphone to my ear.

"Yo" I answered.

"Did you get the package I sent you?"

"yeah I did. Thanks a lot."

"That's nothing man. Glad you liked it."

"Which makes me wonder Theo."

"What?"

"First a car, now this. What gives?"

"Out of gratitude and friendship."

"Cmon Theo, it has to be more than that. Wait... Are you gay?"

"What the f-"

I held my phone away from my ear to cut out the cussing.

"Any normal person would think so Theo! Giving away expensive stuff for no good reason? and to mention to a dude as well."

"Fine! I just wanted to see what happens next to your plan."

"So is that why John is constantly checking up on me?"

"Yeah. Sorry bout that. Just wanted to be in the loop."

"You could've told me."

"Well I might've impeded your thinking process."

"Is that all Theo?"

"Yeah Benson, no more strings attached."

"Your word Theodore."

"You have my word."

"Thanks again for everything."

"Like I've said, that's nothing.  
>Just keep me posted on what's goin on. How bout that?"<p>

"Sure."

"see ya later Freddie"

"Bye Theo."

I hung up and then moments later I was at the front of the hotel.

I got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

I was greeted nicely by the receptionist as I took a seat at the hotel's lobby. I took out my phone and dialled Jed's number, he picked up and notified me to wait for a couple of minutes and he'd be down.

Then I saw Jed walking down the stairs which shortly after was followed by John.

Basically the plan was to play a little charade.

The twins will be my bodyguards, I enter school they stay by my side and with that Carly and Sam can not come anywhere near me. Like celebrities at a concert stuff like that.

But anything goes.

After discussing the said plan, The twins got to their car and drove ahead to Ridgeway.

It was already 9:30am and by now Carly and Sam were there and well the rest of the school.

I got in the car, turned on the ignition and grasped the steering wheel. I stepped on the pedal and made my way over to Ridgeway which was just a couple of blocks away.

As Ridgeway came into view I saw John motioning me to pull over at the front of Ridgeway with Jed by his side.

As I pulled over a group of kids suddenly started to gather and started eyeing my car.

John reached for the door and I stepped out.

I stepped out slowly looking all over around me, I noticed a group of girls staring intently and swooning at the same time. I didn't let it get to me so I just ignored their attention and walked into school.

John turned the car off and ran to my side. Jed was on my right and John was on my left.

They opened the double doors and let me through.

The students stopped at the sight of me (well more of the two big bear-like guys beside me.), they all stopped and stared.

We walked along the hallway toward my locker and the crowd made way for the three of us.

The crowd got bigger and bigger, so big that John had to pave a way for us to get through. Out of the coner of my eye I saw Carly and Sam out of the crowd.

I laughed to myself at the rare sight.

Both of them were gaping at me with mouths wide open like dead fish.

I motioned Jed and John to stay behind me.

I walked up to them slowly, with the crowd making way for me.

As I inched closer I saw them tense up, like they've never seen me before.

"Hi ladies."

"Um hi." Carly said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey." Sam said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"My name's Carly." Carly said as she swayed from side to side.

"and I'm Sam." added Sam who was now looking down at her shoes.

I tried hard not to laugh, so I played along.

"You're the duo from iCarly right?"

"Yeah" They said simultaneously.

I looked at their nervous faces.

"By the way my name is Fredward Benson, and I happen to be your tech producer."

After my statement, both of them lit up like a red traffic light.

They looked at each other as if they were saying "Slap me I must be dreaming."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Freddie?" Carly said.

"Doo...fus?" Sam trailed off.

I nodded but stayed silent.

Carly's eyes suddenly lit up like a pair of christmas lights.

"Freddie!" then she suddenly hugged me. Sam didn't do anything. She just stood staring at me, which looked like she was shooing some uninvited thoughts in her mind.

I was about to drop everything then and there if only she apologized. But I guess she was just too thick.

My smile turned into a frown.  
>and I instantly called Jed over.<p>

Jed picked Carly off of me.

"Let me go! I'm his best friend!"

Then Jed looked at me.

I smiled a fake smile.

"I was just being civil Shay,  
>but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you already."<p>

Her face fell, she stood there silent and shocked from the words that came out from my mouth.

The old Freddie couldn't have done that.

I turned to leave but I heard Sam running from behind Carly.

I turned and saw a sprinting Sam toward my direction, and suprisingly enough she passed Jed.

She threw a straight right punch that was aimed for my face.

I didn't dodge it. I didn't even try to block it. The fist came in contact with my cheek.

I recovered from the punch and just stood there staring at her.

She threw a left hook and hit me on the cheek.

My face flew to the right because of the huge impact.

I turned again to face her.

She was already steaming mad.  
>Her face was red, her nostrils were all flared and if she were a cat, all of her fur would be standing on end now.<p>

She clenched her fists harder prepping for the next blow.

She threw a body blow straight for my gut. I doubled-over from the blow but after a while I resumed my stance, I had worked out and now I have a 6-pack but none of that mattered because Sam's fists were small. Driven with enough force it turns into a deadly weapon. Her punches were like a bullet, small yet can penetrate almost anything.

"Fight back you big dork!"

I stayed silent.

Then she let out a salvo of straights and hooks. Every punch hitting their mark and causing damage. But still I remained composure. I saw Jed trying to stop Sam but I motioned him to let her continue.

My face was hot from all the blood rushing to my head, I felt that my face was all bruised from all the blows. Slipped my tongue out to feel my cracked lip and tasted some blood.

Sam stopped.

"Take a good look." I said to Sam.

"Can you see the damage you caused?"

I slowly took a step forward and Sam flinched, and there it was,  
>an expression that was rarely seen on Sam's face.<p>

Fear.

I got closer and everytime I took a step her eyes grew larger and was now stepping back from where I was.

I flashed her a smile.

"I hope you're proud of youself."

Her face turned pale. She was dead silent.

It seems that I hit a nerve.

"Have you even seen what I look like when I get home from your beatings?"

She still stood silent.

I turned around and wiped my face. I went to the lockers and took the stuff out from my locker.

I made my way through the crowd to the principal's office.

Jed and John stood outside of the office.

I got inside Principal Franklin's office and he was shocked at what I looked like.

"Sam I believe." Ted stated.

"Yes sir."

"There's no surprise there." He said nonchalantly.

"So what brings you here Benson?"

"My schedule sir."

He nods and hands me a piece of paper.

I then asked.

"Is Sam gonna be in my classes?"

Ted shook his head.

"Can I request that I be placed in all of her classes?"

"I don't know why you would want that but yes I can do something for you. Come back tomorrow."

I thanked Principal Franklin and as I was going out Principal Franklin called my attention.

"You could sit in Sam's classes and observe if you wanted."

I nodded and thanked the man again.

I got out of his office and out the door.

I heard noises from the other side of the door.

A group of girls suddenly came out of nowhere and Jed and John had to fend them off for me.  
>But alas they were to many even for the twins.<p>

"Are you okay gorgeous?" One of the girls with blonde hair said as she snaked her hands on my left arm.

"We will never let Sam touch you again!" A brunette suddenly grasped my right arm.

A lot of girls were yipping and yapping all around me now.

I looked at the twins as if asking for a way out. Jed and John just shrugged.

I kinda like getting attention, but this? This is just too much.

What I would give to have this much attention in the past, but now that I have it, it isn't really something that I wanted. Now I know how stars feel like being smothered by fans.

I had to shout to stop them in their tracks.

"Ladies, do you even know who I am?"

"Yes, your the hottest thing I'v ever laid my eyes on in this school." The blonde said seductively from side smiling.

"As in my name..."

"Fredward Benson am I correct?" The brunette instantly answered.

I suddenly remembered their faces, they were also the pack of girls who would tease me around and call me a big nerd and that I would never be their boyfriend even if they were the last people on earth.

"Sorry girls" I shaked them off which made them frown.

"Unfortunately, I am also the kid whom you always tease and make fun of from the past."

"Remember big nerd? Remember 'I will never be your girlfriend even if we were the last two people on earth?'"

Their eyes grew to the size of melons.

"Guess what? I'll never ever date any of you even if the president of the United States walked up to me and asked me to date any of you."

I stepped away from the girls and decided to sit in through the classes. I went off to the first period of the day. Math class.

But before I did so, I went to the bathroom to wash my face. It still stings but I'll be fine.

I checked the time and I was already 15 minutes late but I had an excuse anyway so I pushed the door open.

I found Sam and Carly sitting beside each other on the 3rd row.

Gibby was there and so was Jeremy.

Mr. Howard was standing at the blackboard staring straight at me.

"Are you lost?"

"This is Algebra right?"

"Yes. and your name young man?" Mr. Howard demanded.

"Fredward Benson sir." I answered.

"Fredward Benson..." Mr. Howard said as he flipped through the pages of his class record. "FREDWARD BENSON?" Mr. Howard suddenly shot up and looked at me intently.

"Yes sir." I answered while fighting the urge to smile.

"The little know-it-all?"

"Uh, yeah?" I lamely replied.

"Just take a seat." Mr. Howard said and turned to the board.

I looked around the room again for an empty chair and I saw Jeremy waving from the back. An empty desk at his right which was right behind Carly's.

I walked to the back and saw all the students staring at me. Most were familiar faces but a few I do believe were new.

I slumped to my desk.

I missed the feeling behind the desk.

Mr. Howard has proceeded with the lecture while writing something on the board. I took out my notebook to write down notes and then suddenly Jeremy passed a note to me.

I opened the crumpled piece of paper.

"Thanks for the save yesterday Freddie."

I looked at him and smiled.

The lecture was long and tiring, sometimes I would even feel sleepy from all the yammering Mr. Howard did at the board.  
>Luckily, I got them all on my notes.<p>

As I listened to the boring lecture that went on and on, I would occasionally see Sam and Carly stealing glances at me from time to time.

Then Carly suddenly passed a note and quickly looked to the front.

I slowly unfolded the piece of paper that was now sitting at my desk.

"I'm really sorry Freddie, How can I make it up to you?"

I thought about it for a while.  
>It's true that she has been bad to me to some extent but I guess it just wasn't enough of a reason for me to get back at her. I thought of the most simplest form of a favor. I replied and wrote it down.<p>

"Smoothies?"

I handed her the piece of paper.

She smiled when she opened the piece of paper.

"After school?" She answered.

"Yeah." I replied.

Sam noticed the notes moving to and fro from me and Carly.

I'm letting her of the hook.  
>Namely Carly, why you ask? This would put a lot of pressure on Puckett.<p>

I forgive Carly, I don't forgive Sam you get the point.

And class went on...

The rest of the day was fine, I texted Jed and John to go home.  
>I didn't want to attract anymore attention. This morning's incident was enough for me.<p>

I literally had to hide myself from people all day. I didn't want to run into the jocks just yet, or even the football freaks.

I spent the whole afternoon dodging people and avoiding fan girls. I hid in bathrooms, got into closets and almost into lockers.

It was a very tiring afternoon.  
>Sometime that day, amidst all the madness, I wished that I hadn't gone through the change at all. Oh the simple joys of being unnoticed. But it sure beats being someone's punching bag.<p>

Sam avoided me the whole day.

Everytime I would look at her,  
>she would just avoid my glances.<p>

The school bell rang wildly at the hit of 4 o'clock.

School was finally over for the day.

I let out a breath of relief.

History was my last subject for the day.

"Don't forget your homework you misfits!" Ms. Briggs snapped.

"Now get out! Except you Puckett. You are getting detention!" Ms. Briggs shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Sam protested.

"How do you explain my flat tires?"

"You have no proof!" Sam shouted back.

"Apparently I have a witness demon girl! Mr. Howard saw you deflating my tires this morning"  
>Ms. Briggs howled back.<p>

"I was with Carly this morning,  
>I wasn't even near your car!"<p>

"I would admit that the person who did it was a genius, but it wasn't me!" Sam said in exasperation.

"No buts Puckett! Detention for 2 hours!"

"2 hours! Why!"

"Because of lying and insubordination!"

I saw Sam's face turn into a defeated frown.

Studying her face made me realize that she was telling the truth.

Sam never frowns when its her own handywork, when it comes to her pranks she smiles and stands proud of it even though she might get detention.

I might be mad at Sam but this was wrong.

I stood up.

"I was with Sam this morning."

Sam quickly turned her head to look at me. Her face turned from a frown to a look of confusion.

"I assure you that she did not deflate you tires Ms. Briggs"

Sam's face turned from confused to shocked and noticed that Carly was looking at me with a befuddled look.

But I wasn't letting her get any ideas.

"Here is the proof..." I unbuttoned my polo but was cut off immediately by Ms. Briggs.

"No streaking in school!"

"I am most certainly not streaking Ms. Briggs." I said calmly.

I took my polo off and flung it to my desk.

Then I caught Sam and Carly with their mouths wide open. (Well every girl in class also.)

But then Sam's face turned from gawking to remorse.

My body showed bruises from all the beating I had received from her earlier this morning.

I moved closer to Ms. Briggs and showed her my cracked lip and some small bruises on my face.

"This morning Sam-"

But I was cut off.

"I admit it..." Sam trailed off.

"I deflated your tires Briggsy."  
>Sam said in a low tone.<p>

I was shocked, Sam admitting something she did not do?

I didn't protest, I took my polo and put it on.

Debating with her might give her the idea that we're all good again. So I just clammed up and sorted my stuff out.

Sam just groaned and slumped back to her seat.

Carly was still staring. She looked like she was lost in some world and couldn't get out.

"Carly?" I said while waving my hand in front of her face.

"What? When? How?" Carly said gathering her thoughts.

I put on my polo and made my way out the door.

Carly stood up and followed suit, she quickly glanced over her shoulder to say goodbye to her bestfriend.

As I walked to the exit Carly suddenly tugged on my arm.

"Still interested in the smoothies?"

I looked back.

"Uh sure. Whatever you say Shay,  
>we're using my car."<p>

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and got out.

I pressed a button on my car keys and the door unlocked.

"This is your car?" Carly asked.

"Nice car eh?" I said proudly.

"I'm not really into cars."  
>Carly replied. "But it is nice." she added meekly.<p>

I just shrugged at her comment.

I fired up the engine and made our way to the Groovie Smoothies.

The entire ride was silent, not a word, not even a peep.

Carly just kept on shifting on her seat, either looking out the window or stealing glances toward me.

Then she spoke.

"Are you okay?" she mumbled.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"I mean your bruises. Do they still hurt?" she corrected.

"Nah, I'm pretty used to Sam's beatings."

For some unknow reason Carly got up and went toward me.

Then she inched closer.

"You are very sweet Freddie. You are a true gentleman to let Sam have her way and not get mad."

"You might want to tell that to me later Shay, I'm driving you see?" I answered while keeping my hands on the wheel.

She still inched closer, almost over the handbrake.

"I kinda noticed that you dress different now."

She was uncomfortably close now,  
>actually dangerous since we are on the road. I didn't want to push her back to her seat so I tried talking to her.<p>

"What are you doing Shay?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Carly answered as if hypnotized.

If you must know, Carly turns into a zombie when it comes to boys, cute boys, which made me think. She thinks I'm cute?  
>Naaaah. I dismissed the thought.<p>

Carly was almost tripping over the transmission. I had to think of something. If she accidentally hits the transmission or maybe trip the handbrake, we will skid out of control.

"Freddie..." Carly said while closing the gap between us.

I looked up the road ahead,  
>broad road, four lanes, no traffic.<p>

I turned the car a little bit to the right and then stepped on the pedal and instantly turned left.

The tires screeched as the car whipped and sent Carly back to her seat with a soft thud.

"What did you do that for!"  
>Carly shouted.<p>

"There was a cat on the street."  
>I lied.<p>

"Oh..." Carly trailed off.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Carly said embarrased and then stared out the window.

I did kinda like the attention.  
>I wanted this, the girl of my dreams almost throwing herself at me. But somehow, somewhere it didn't feel right. It just isn't right.<p>

There was an aura of silence in the air, multiplied by the awkward silence that filled the chamber of my car.

We finally arrived at the location and walked inside.

I took a seat.

"What are you having?" Carly asked.

"Blueberry blitz."

"Anything else?" Carly said.

"I'm good." I answered quickly.

Carly came up to the counter and came back with two large smoothies.

I took a sip of the blended concoction of ice and fruit.

"Mmmmmmm"

"You like it?" Carly said.

"Yeah, they don't have these from where I came from." I replied.

"So do you forgive me?" Carly said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered with the straw still in my mouth.

"So... What now?" Carly stammered.

"Bestfriends again?"

Carly frowned for some reason.

"Yeah that sounds good." Carly replied half-heartedly. I knew something was up.

"What's up?" I asked as I let down my smoothie to the table.

"Oh, nothing." Carly said while fiddling with her cup.

Everybody knows that Carly was terrible at lying.

"Hey how bout we go back to my place? Spencer would be thrilled to see you." Carly said to change the topic.

I agreed and then within minutes we were entering Bushwell.

Fortunately, the psychotic doorman was not around and we peacefully made our way up to our floor.

Carly opened the door and there it was, their apartment. The birth place of iCarly, where we would spend the most of our time, eating, playing, watching stuff, bantering, complaining, you get the point.

Everything was still the same, where the couch was, the fridge, kitchen and everything else including Spencer who was buried behind some junk.

"Hey kiddo, who's that? You're new boyfriend?"

Carly's face flushed red.

"No Spencer! It's Freddie!"

"Freddie? That can't be him, Freddie is small and scrawny and..."

Spencer's eyes grew wide to the size of small saucers.

"FREDDO!" Spencer said as he pushed back the junk he was in and rushed in for a high-five.

"Heya Spence." I said and gave a high-five.

"What did you do man? You're all big and bear-y."

"Bear-y?" I asked.

"Yeah like a bear." Spencer answered.

I tried hard not to laugh at his answer.

"So you're back at Ridgeway eh?"

"Yep, looks like it."

"So why'd you run off?" Spencer interrogated.

"Long story Spence. I'd rather not talk about it now." I answered dodging the sensitive topic.

"Ok Freddo, just tell me anytime you feel like telling. Anyway, I'm going to my buddy Socko to watch movies with his granma. So toodles kids."

"Bye Spencer." Carly said.

Spencer got up and got out of the door.

We were left alone in Carly's apartment.

Dodging the awkwardness I asked Carly if I could go upstairs and check the studio. Carly nodded and I raced up the stairs to the studio.

I opened the door to the studio, memories good and bad came flooding in from the webisodes we made.

I took a deep breath. I'm glad I'm back.

And as if nothing had happened I was at the tech cart checking the equipment and propping them for the next show.

Carly came into the studio a few minutes after.

"You missed being in here?"

"You have no idea." I answered smiling.

Carly smiled back.

"I'm glad we have you back." Carly said cheerily.

I looked up. "No."

Carly looked puzzled.

"You and Spencer have me back, But Sam? Nope." I said non-chalantly.

"Still mad at her?" Carly asked as her face slowly relaxed.

I just stared at her, long enough for her to get the point.

She just raised her hands and backed away.

"So what did you do when you were there?" Carly hopped on another question.

Knowing her, she wouldn't stop asking until she got the whole picture.

"I did a lot of thinking. With iCarly, school, you and Sa-"

"What about me?" she interrupted me mid-sentence and started to walk toward my tech cart.

My eyebrows bunched up, she was clearly up to something and judjging from the way she was acting, its not gonna be good.

Being away from Carly had opened my eyes.

She was just a crush, I thought it was love because she was cute, girly, kind, and all sweet. Being with her all of the time made me think so. But it was not. I just believed so because those were the traits that I wanted in a girl. Looking at a painting really close won't help you see the whole picture.

I was blinded being this close all the time, but being away from her made me think about a lot of stuff which I have now realized.

"I thought of how selfish you can be at times." I answered bluntly so that she'd back off which she did.

"What?" She asked looking perplexed.

"You heard me right Carly, I thought of how selfish you could be at times."

Carly frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, you would always hog the limelight, you want all the attention on you and you want what others have."

Carly couldn't believe the words that flew out of my mouth.

"Most of the time, you only think about yourself. Always blaming others to take the blame off of yourself."

She listened to every word and clearly she was enraged when she heard the last one I said.

"When was the last time I did that?" Carly asked while furiously tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Last iCarly that I was here, you called me for smoothies and was welcomed with lasagna. You said it was Sam's fault which you could've stopped." I answered quickly without even needing to think.

Carly's eyebrows turned upside down. "I'm sorry Freddie." She said meekly.

"We're cool right? You asked so I answered." I said to make light of the situation. I don't want another awkward moment between us.

She simply nodded.

Time flew so fast that I didn't notice that it was almost 6 o'clock.

I remembered that Sam's detention ends at 6pm so I had to skidaddle.

"I guess I gotta go." I said to Carly and smiled.

"Why? It's only 6pm."

"Mom ain't home and I have to make dinner." It was all that I could think of. Making excuses wasn't really my forte.

"Oh... Okay. How bout after lunch we watch a movie here?"

"I'll text you if I'm able to 'kay?"

I could still tell that Carly was still hurting from what I said, and I couldn't stand to see any girl hurting so I went over to where she was and hugged her lightly, not the love hug or something, a friendly hug.

"Thanks Freddie." Carly said.

"Were bestfriends remember?"

"Yeah..." Carly said.

"I gotta go, text ya later." I said and ran downstairs hoping not to encounter the blonde-headed demon.

I opened the door and suddenly we were face to face. My tormentor. Samantha Puckett.

For some reason I was sucked into her gaze, her eyes so blue that I was put in a sudden trance. She looked away and pushed me to the side.

"Get outta my way dork." Sam said.

"By all means." I said giving her room. She turned to look at me and stepped closer.

She held me by the collar and clenched it tight.

"Don't even think for one moment that I would go easy on you Fredilina!" Sam hissed.

"You don't need to say it, the whole world knows." I said sarcastically.

She cocked a punch,

"Here go ahead." I said while pointing to my jaw.

"It's the only part where you haven't landed one of those signature hooks." I said adding to the sarcasm.

I saw hesitation on Sam's face but nonetheless I felt her fist lunge into my gut.

I doubled-over from her punch. As expected from Sam.

"I told ya so." Sam said.

I got up. "That all you got?" I asked mockingly.

"Oh there is more where that came from Fredamamie." Sam said as she turned around and headed for the Shay's fridge.

"Chicken." I said.

"What?" She turned around.

"Hmmmmm. Let me think. I think I said Chicken. Yeah yeah." I glared at her. "Chicken." I said again.

"Say that one more time Benson and you are going to get it." Sam said as she clenched her fists.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I stepped closer.

"Ch-i-ck-enuhh"

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY TELLS A PUCKETT SHE'S CHICKEN AND LIVES!" Sam shouted.

She lunged forward with punches flying, I didn't want to get any of those again, I ain't crazy. So I dodged each and every one of them, with each one missing Sam's punches keep on getting faster and faster but she's bound to tire soon I thought. I was too familiar with her punching pattern so dodging it wasn't really much of a challenge.

True enough her punches slowed down. I waited for an opening, she threw a loose right hook, I caught her right hand with my left, I stepped forward and got beside her my body half a step to her back, I grasped her waist with my right hand and I jerked my hip upward, I pulled her right hand with my left and swiveled her body with my right. She was off her feet and I dropped her on the couch. With my right hand still on her waist and my left hand on her wrist, I was now kneeling on the floor next to her.

She was panting heavily, I looked down on her, my right hand released her waist and restrained her left arm. She didn't resist.

I looked at her dead in the eye, She was shocked and exhausted at the same time. But after a while she stared right back at me again, and she blushed. Sam Puckett blushing? But then and there I felt heat creeping up to my cheeks as well. I mentally slapped myself. I bent down and placed my head beside hers.

I whispered. "Right back at ya princess."

I let her go and got up. I saw Carly at the stairs staring at us.

"Gotta go Carly. Bye." I waved off and got out the door.

Freddie Benson 2 Samantha Puckett 0

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review please! I need those for the next chapter :D<strong>

**For my reviewers : **

**Tora Dora Phew : Thanks Mama Bear :D**

**Geekquality**

**LeRoche DeAnges**

**rawrenella**

**Anonymous Rex**

**LoveRmalfoy**

**Abing**

**Darry Products**

**Julefor**

**JackBunjeeKiki**

**Bob the Builder**

**hartful13**

**TonyTone**

**Nii-chii**

**Demi909Lovato**

**Keep on reviewing! I desperately need them! :D**

**Mikradios**


	21. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long update! Here is chapter 19.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own iCarly. Yep I don't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Sam? I blink my eyes from the blurry vision.

I see Sam staring at me from a distance. I see myself staring back at her. Just there standing, staring at each other.

Then Sam starts running, running toward me and then lunges forward.

I wake up from the dream, sweat dripping from my face. I check the clock, 5:00am.

I've been having dreams of Sam lately. With the same ending, Sam running toward me and then lunging forward.

I don't know what's going on but it isn't good.

I tried going back to sleep but to no avail I was up all morning.

Instead of moping around I got down and got some coffee, mom was still at the hospital working double shifts and I was alone in the apartment.

I sat down the couch and turned the stereo on, I played some soft music whilst I sip my hot coffee.

My eyes were still heavy from the lack of sleep, I spent last night planning for today.

Most likely Sam will be getting back at me for the incidents yesterday and I need to be prepared.

Pranks were the highest probability, public humiliation at second place and physical pain lastly.

I had prepared for the worst and my skills will be put to the test.

After finishing my cup, I got out of the apartment, did my morning routine except today was different. As I was running through the rooftops I saw Sam running through the alley. She was running wildly without direction, as if she was being chased by something or someone. Her hands covered her face and she was blindly running toward the end of the alley.

I followed shortly behind her, keeping her in check.

Why is she out this early in the morning? Why is she running? Did something happen?

A lot of question popped up in my head suddenly.

She suddenly turned at one corner and crashed into a group of thugs. She fell back from the impact, then I saw the one she bumped mouthing off. I couldn't make out what they were talking about but I could see that one of the guys were holding her by the face.

She'll kick their asses I thought.

Well she did try, but suddenly she was outnumbered. 2 more thugs appeared out of nowhere and held her by the wrists. Then one of them which looked like the leader got up behind her and put his arm behind her neck. He was whispering something.

Then she began struggling, kicking, pushing and pulling trying to get out of the hold she was in.

The leader began to lift her shirt, she struggled to get free. The leader howled in pain and took out a knife, he then held the knife against her throat. She stopped. She was in trouble. A stream of possibilities entered my mind, and none had a good ending. I don't know why but suddenly I went into a sudden fit of rage.

Without even thinking I launched myself from the rooftop into a forward dive and then a few meters from the ground tumbled into a somersault and rolled.

Immediately getting off my feet, I sprinted to where they were.

As I was running I counted each and every one of them. 6 to be exact but I don't know about backup. 3 were holding Sam and 3 were on watch.

I came from behind and the 2 who were holding Sam turned their heads.

(to take away confusion I will be labelling them

Leader - Alpha thug

Thug A & B - the one holding Sam

Thug C, D, and E - the remaining 3 thugs who are on watch.)

Since the alpha thug held a knife against Sam's neck he was my first target, as I got near I swiveled under Sam's right arm which was held by thug B, I caught the alpha thug's right hand and twisted it toward me, he dropped the knife.

I kicked it toward the dumpster, still holding the alpha thug's hand, I kicked him in the right knee dislocating it which made him fall backwards.

Thug A and B let Sam go, Thug A cocked a punch and let a right hook swinging for my face, I caught it and countered with the base of my palm to his nose. He knelt down and growled in pain. I held his head and drove a knee to his face.

As I was caught up with Thug A, thug B punched me in the face, it was a disorienting blow but I managed to shake it off. I turned around and saw Thug C, D, and E running toward me.

I have to finish this right now, I said to myself.

I prepped myself, Thug B charged in and then with the right timing I hit him with a furious roundhouse kick which caught him in the face, he lost conciousness.

I turned to face the remaining adversaries.

Thug D was running toward me and C and E were lagging behind.

I ran toward Thug D, he stopped but I kept on running. He swung his right arm, a right hook. I ducked to dodge and brought my arms around his waist. I quickly planted my right foot beside him by redirecting the force from the run, I swiveled to his back and pulled him back into a german suplex.

I released him and got up, Thug C and E has already caught up to me. Thug E threw a 45 degree kick which I blocked with my shin. Thug C managed to slip a kick and I fell on my back.

I got up quickly and got into a defensive stance.

I checked on Sam, she was on the ground lying still.

Is she okay?

My thoughts were interrupted with a punch a punch to my side. I flinched. It was a very hard hit. Thug C prepped for another kick and then let it rip.

Instead of backing off from the kick I stepped closer, it was a full swing but I suffered almost no damage since the force of a kick would be at the ankle.

The moment the kick hit my side I grabbed his leg with my left hand, and then my right hand instinctively going through to his back and grasping his left shoulder.

I lifted him off his feet and then forcefully swung him to the dumpster. He didn't get up.

Thug E was already panicking. I wiped my lip with the back of my hand. I looked at my hand and found some blood.

I lowered my head and stared straight into his eyes. I got down in an offensive stance, feet a little bit apart and knees bent, right hand up beside my face and my left arm almost resting at my thigh.

He turned and was ready to run, he was going to call for backup.

I instantly sprinted toward him and implanted my knee on his back. He dropped down and was now unconscious.

I looked around and checked if any of the thugs were starting to recover. I looked at them one by one and they were all out cold. John's training has been paying off, I gave myself a pat on the back.

I ran to Sam's side. I immediately checked her pulse. I held her wrist and focused on on the a little beating feeling at the tip of my fingers.

I let out a sigh of relief, she's alive but unconscious. I place my arms around her and cradled her limp body. I checked her for any scars, bruises or broken bones and to my relief she was fine. (Other than her being unconscious she was fine.)

Upon checking her for any injuries I found myself staring right at her face. I have no idea why but I got caught up in the moment.

Her head was hanging back so I had to adjust her head in my arms. She had long eyelashes, pink lips, and cheeks that puff up when she smiles.

Then I brushed a few stray locks that covered her face.

This was Sam, my instigator, aggravator and my complicator.

But now, she was just Sam. I never imagined that this day would come that I Fredward Benson will come to admire her beauty. Just to draw the line here. Admiration, nothing else, not crushing on her or anything, just methodical analysis.

Enough of that.

So I picked her up and slung her on my back in a piggy back. I held her up and walked out of the alley.

I can't just leave her here right?

Then I began to think about the times we had, sure she was rough all the time, but it wasn't hard to find times that we had fun too although very rarely.

Sometimes I just couldn't understand why behind that sweet smile was a very devious girl. Not just any girl, but a girl that can kick your ass and has an appetite of a voracious lioness.

I suddenly felt her squirming, she must be regaining conciousness. I ran for the park and set her down on one of the benches. I didn't want her to know that I saved her. She isn't really one of those damsel-in-distress types that would happily come up to you and thank you. I just saved her because I was there and I could do something. Because believe me if there was someone else that could, I would let them do it.

But nonetheless I did not regret it. She was still my friend even beyond her words and actions.

I set her down gently and then sprinted away immediately.

Good thing it was still early in the morning, because if it was broad daylight, carrying an unconscious girl around would attract a lot of attention and I wouldn't want that.

I got back home and then my phone rang.

"Freddie! Sam almost got raped!"

I tried to act astonished.

"What! What happened?"

"She bumped into a group of thugs but luckily was saved by a person who came from nowhere."

"The person who saved her was the one who was lucky. If she found out she was saved that guy would've been the one that got beaten up." I replied with a light chuckle.

"This is not something to joke about Benson!" Carly shouted.

"Sorry, she's safe now, that's all that matters right?"

She didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Yeah, you're right."

"See ya at school."

"Bye."

Then I clicked the PearPhone shut.

I dismissed all the thoughts from earlier this morning, I had to stay focused with the task at hand. Getting back at everyone.

Well until I complete my training with the twins I could not proceed with the jocks just yet. This morning was just a fluke, or maybe because of the adrenaline, luck or something. I was even lucky to get away with only a few bruises, who knows what might've happened if backup arrived?

I took a bath, a very long one to soften the bruises on my face. Though I hate to admit it, I had to use some foundation to cover some of them up. I didn't want mom to freak out, more importantly I didn't want Sam to remember what I did for her.

I put on a white shirt, plain jeans, sneakers and then pulled out my olive green fur-lined jacket sitting in the back. It had this detachable fur-lined hoodie. It also had straps on the sides so that when you remove the hoodie, you can somewhat turn it into a turtle-neck jacket. It also had fur on the edges of the sleeves.

The air is getting chilly and morning runs would involve jackets now.

I put on a necklace with a small steel axe on it, the chain was from a dog tag which kinda looked appropriate.

I didn't bother to put wax today so I just brushed my hair up and let it fall anyway it wants to. (It kinda helps hiding the bruises too.)

I called up Jed (only John) and asked John to get me to school because my body was already suffering from the aftershock from what happened this morning.

I told him to bring his stuff with him.

A few moments later I received a text message saying he was already at the lobby. I got down and rode of to school.

The driveway to Ridgeway was rowdy as usual. Students running around, crossing the streets without looking, the skateboard kids, the ghettos, the rockers, the cowboys? I saw couple of kids wearing cowboy hats bunched around trying to lasso a trash can.

I just grinned at the sight. I couldn't laugh because my stomach still hurts from the kick I received from one of the douchebags this morning.

We stopped and I got out of the car, I reached in for my backpack and walked to into Ridgeway with John walking behind me.

I opened the double doors and a flock of girls just swarmed me.

I looked at John, he didn't even bat an eyelash. I looked at him pleadingly but instead he looked back and did something John doesn't do.

He laughed.

Yes he laughed! He laughed at me! As if saying, "Fight your own battles Freddie."

A lot of screaming and squealing and amidst all the noise and boisterous girls, I saw a group of guys glaring at me.

This smells like trouble.

"We all saw what happened yesterday. You standing up to that demon, You were so cool." One of the girls said.

"And you taking all of that without flinching, I guess you've been working out." said one while she held on to my chest.

I simply raised my hands to avoid touching any of them.

"Ladies." I said in a loud tone.

"I do appreciate all the attention you are giving me, but I do believe we are blocking the hallway."

They all stopped and looked around and then continued shortly afterwards.

I groaned.

I looked at John, he nodded and shoved the ladies of to the side.

"I'm sorry ladies. I have to go." I said and flashed them a smile.

A little bit of this won't hurt right? or so I thought.

Anyway, I walked down the hallway to my locker. I spotted Sam talking to Carly at their lockers. It was unusual because by now Sam should be somewhere else. Like eating at the cafeteria, bullying some unfortunate kid or just lazing of somewhere. But there she was intently listening to Carly which I know is already boring her. Something's up, and I know it.

I walked cautiously up to my locker.

I turned the dial for my combination and then asked John to take a crack at it.

He took out a slim looking silver pipe that looked like it could be bent in places. He then took out a cable and connected it to his phone. The screen blipped open and it showed the hallway.

It was a miniature camera, the kind that you would only see in SWAT movies.

He slid the pole into one of the vents and it allowed him to see what's inside.

I didn't want to meddle with his equipment so I stayed away. He then left the probing camera inside and then took out a very thin pair of scissors. He shoved it into side of the locker. With a few movements I heard a faint snip inside. He then retracted the camera and scissors.

He looked at me and motioned me to open the door.

I opened the door and found a small bag dangling in my locker, and attached to it was a piece of string.

It had some kind of unknown liquid which I didn't bother checking out.

I took it out and chucked it into the garbage bin.

I looked at Sam which was now stomping her foot in rage, she pointed her finger at me and then used two fingers to point at her own eyes.

I just smiled at her, I smiled the sweetest smile I could muster.

She groaned, flipped her head up and raised her arms.

I then saw Carly frown at Sam, she turned her head and looked at me.

I looked away and feigned ignorance, I rummaged through my locker and took out what I needed and chucked else eveything inside.

I turned to John to thank him for his assistance. I told him that he could go home.

As John turned to leave, I saw Carly walking up to me.

"Good morning Carly." I said and turned to my side so that she wouldn't see my bruises.

"Good morning Freddie." She answered back with a troubled look.

"Are you two fighting again?" she asked bluntly.

"Nope. I'm not starting any fights." I answered squarely.

"Last night, I saw you flinging Sam to the sofa, and now Sam is acting all weird!"

She saw me do that! Oh cra-

"What's going on?" Carly asked in frustration.

"What I did last night was out of self-defense." I answered immediately.

"She tried to punch me again and I had to-"

"Fine, I get your point Freddie." Carly said and waved her hand at my face.

"Well I thought you were and I thought that everything will start getting back together y'know?"

I couldn't help it, my heart suddenly felt like it was pulled into a chasm.

I tried reassuring her.

"You still have the both of us Carly."

"I know that, but it isn't the same anymore. What if you guys suddenly leave me?" Carly said trying to fight back tears.

"Hey hey don't cry. I won't leave you okay?"

"Promise?" Carly asked with puppy dog eyes.

I just couldn't say no to that. She always uses that to get what she wanted.

"I promise, but not because you're doing that look again."

"Thanks Freddie." Carly said and skipped off to class as if nothing happened.

I groaned. She got me again. Seriously, if she wasn't nice I would've ditched her a long time ago. But what I said was true, I won't leave her, I'm her bestfriend after all.

I readjusted my backpack and went off into first period.

I got into class and found my seat, shortly Sam came in and was headed for my desk.

I took out my notebook and spread it neatly across with my assignment paper in between the pages. I knew what was coming.

"I need your homework Fredifer."

I motioned my left hand toward the notebook with my right hand still holding the spine of the notebook.

I looked around and no one was was inside, just the two of us.

Sam reached for my notebook but I snapped it shut.

"What gives dork?" Sam said.

"I never said you could have it." I said with a smile.

I kinda liked seeing Sam so ruffled up, it means that my plan is working.

"Just give it to me you dumbfu-"

"Hey, if you want it try taking it."

Then Sam launched herself after the notebook. I took the notebook in my right and raised it high up. Sam scrambled for the notebook. She even tried climbing me! But I didn't let her. I used my free hand to nudge her back everytime she got too close.

She stopped and then lunged again.

She used both hands to hold me by the neck and then launched a knee straight into my gut.

I dropped the notebook and then held my sore stomach.

"Ha!" said Sam who was now jumping for the notebook.

I removed my right hand from my stomach and reached out for the notebook.

I barely caught it and then tossed it back up which I caught again.

Sam glared at me with eyes full of determination.

I then swung the notebook back and forth on her face and gave out a sarcastic look with my eyebrows up and my head tilted a bit to the side.

She then desperately reached for the notebook, I on the other hand dodged all of her attempts. While pushing her away with my free hand.

She was getting frustrated I could tell because she grabbed my arm and tried to flip me. I countered it by lowering myself thus lowering my center of gravity making it harder for her to throw or flip me.

Then the punches flew, all the punches were aimed for my stomach (since that is the most exposed part right now). I tried dodging the punches but since I only have one free hand it wasn't much of a battle. With a lightning quick Puckett at the helm it was a nightmare.

I couldn't think of anything, my martial knowledge was still incomplete so I had to improvise.

I had to restrain her and hold the notebook at the same time.

I had no other choice... It's better than suffering those punches. I'd rather choose a match with the thugs in the alleys than with a couple of minutes exchanging blows with a Puckett.

I stepped forward and bearhugged her with the notebook safely at her back.

My arms restrained her and stopped their movement. But we were close, uncomfortably close which I chose to make the most of.

"Lemme go you douche!" Sam yelled at my face.

We were practically nose to nose and her shouting at me wasn't really a good experience, especially at this proximity.

She even tried to bite my nose off!

Pushing my chances I cocked my head forward inching closer to her nose and then smiled the most sarcastic smile I could ever muster.

She stared into my eyes, her eyes suddenly went from "determined to destroy and annihilate" to something I couldn't read. I found myself staring into her eyes as well and then her cheeks suddenly turned into a heavy shade of red.

SHE BLUSHED!

She hung her head down and let her curls hide her face. She went from explosive to butter in just seconds.

I was confused but I didn't want it to show, so I let her go and then handed her the notebook.

"Here." I said and unconciously I was already rubbing my neck.

"You should've just given it to me in the first place... Dork." Sam replied with her head still down and then sat down.

"Better make sure you don't copy my name princess."

She didn't reply but instead she lifted her fist.

After a while the students suddenly came pouring in.

The bell rang wildly and then Sam handed the notebook back.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same like yesterday.

Boring classes and their boring teachers, lectures that would go on for eternity and homework that would leave average students begging for mercy because of the outrageous quantity.

Then there was lunch.

The hour in which students would take respite in the countless hours of torture.

It was the same old cafeteria, I scanned the area quickly for anything unusual.

Students were all bunched up in groups, the populars, the jocks, the football team, the AV club, the cheerleaders, and of course the misfits.

Then as I looked around I saw a familiar group of girls standing on the other end of the cafeteria.

I focused my eyes on the group and found out that they were the ones from this morning.

I didn't want trouble anymore so I moved through the crowd and got myself on the line for lunch.

Then suddenly there was a sudden jerk on the line and a few of us were suddenly pushed back. I quickly glanced toward the end of the line and I saw Sam pulling a student of the line.

I just smiled, typical Sam.

"Maybe its the last piece of Ham." I said to myself.

Not long after it was my turn to get lunch. I noticed that the Ham was already all out.

Curiousity got me so I asked the lunch lady.

"Who got the last piece?" I said as I pointed toward the empty tray.

"It was a crazy blonde." She said while taking some mac & cheese and then puttingit on my plate.

"She pulled one of the students out of the line to get it."

I laughed to myself.

"Hey don't hold the line laddie." said the lunch lady and shoo'ed me away.

I got mac&cheese and a soda. I quickly looked around for any sign of the group of crazy girls and luckily the coast was clear.

I saw Sam and Carly not too far away and right across them was the AV club table.

Hmmmm... What to do?

Then I started walking toward their table, Carly was facing me and Sam had her back facing me.

Carly noticed me immediately and waved her hand, Sam suddenly jerked her head up from her plate and faced me. Apparently she was nibbling on a piece of ham and wasn't really quite through with it because the other half of the ham was sticking out of her mouth.

"Mmmjbrflth." Sam tried to speak.

I snagged the piece of ham that was sticking out of her mouth.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Give me back my ham!" Sam yelped.

"Oh this?" I said while playing with the meaty piece.

"You know how momma is with her meat Benson." Sam said in a threatening tone.

I popped the piece of meat into my mouth.

Sam's eyes grew and then suddenly burst into flames.

Even Carly was suprised at what I did, because one of things in this world that would surely provide you with a death wish is stealing meat from a Puckett.

Sam stood up and faced me, but I stood my ground and faced her as well.

She backed up into her battle stance.

I inched closer and stood still.

"Go ahead Sam." I said.

She looked around her and instantly dropped her guard.

Then she immediately held me by the collar.

"You are dead meat Freddoof." she whispered and then released me.

I smiled at her.

Her expression was undescribable, she turned to her tray and took her orange, she faced me and then squished the orange while holding it in front of my face.

I just smiled again.

She groaned in defeat and sat back down.

Carly on the other hand was watching us the whole time and her mouth was wide open.

I waved them off and walked to the AV club table where I was welcomed with high-fives.

The rest of the day was the same, except for Sam giving me the death glare on almost all of the remaining classes.

The bell rang and school was over.

As soon as the bell started ringing, Sam got up from her seat and dashed out of the room.

I kinda wondered why she did so but it was none of my concern at the moment so I gathered my stuff and got out.

As I went back to my locker I saw Carly standing alone by her locker.

I took out the stuff I needed and closed it shut.

I walked over to Carly, "Where's the Puckett?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've been waiting here for 5 minutes already. Carly replied while looking around for her best friend.

"Maybe she got hungry or something." I replied and then turned back to my locker.

I knew where she was, she was waiting for me outside, waiting for a chance to get me alone so that she could get back at me.

I have already predicted this might happen so I had a countermeasure. It's a sure fire way to mess her brain up.

I opened my locker and took out a king sized piece of special ham. (If THIS doesn't scramble her wits, I don't know what will.)

I placed it carefully inside the bag and pulled the zipper only halfway then slinged it over my right shoulder.

Most of the students have already gone for the day, (on the exception of the ones in detention of course.) and I found myself walking out of Ridgeway alone.

Carly went home immediately, she said that she might see Sam at their apartment which I highly doubt.

I got out and shouted.

"Come out Sam! I know you're here."

The double doors creaked open.

I heard footsteps, walking and then slowly building up into a sprint. Here we go again.

I opened my backpack and then reached for the ham, I turned on my heel and saw a ravaging Sam running towards me. I took out the ham and stuck it in front of me.

She immediately stopped as if she had handbrakes.

She smiled at the sight she loved the most but she immediately replaced it with a look of anger.

"What's the deal Benson?" It was clear that she was confused.

"Nothing really, I took your ham right?"

She nodded but she still kept that face full of skepticism.

"No tricks?" She asked again.

"I do believe that you are the only one capable of doing so."

She didn't speak, but instead she crossed her arms and placed all her weight on one leg.

I tore a little piece off the ham and ate it in front of her, swallowed it and paused for effect.

Not taking her eyes off me, she reached for the ham which I reluctantly gave.

The ham wasn't rigged, I just wanted to confuse her and mess with her head.

I didn't wait for a thank you, so instead I went on my way home.

But I did glance back though and saw Sam still staring at the huge piece of meat in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Too much?<strong>

**Like I said before, you're reviews really help me shape the story. Also for motivation! :D**

**And now our Reviewer Apprecitaion corner!**

rawrenella : thank you very much, you are the first person to say that :D you really made my day :)

JellyWinchester : You think so too? :D

Queen of hearts : Thank you queenie

Kayla13 : I'm sorry for that, don't worry I'll try to update as fast as I can, because the chapters from here on will be a lot longer.

Geekquality : Thanks :D

Anonymous Rex : Thanks again dude.

Nee-chii : YOSH! :D

hartful13 : Yes it does :D

Abing6 : Thanks

LoveRmalfoy : A lot more where that came from

darryproducts

Loki : thanks for pointing that out. I was supposed to add a supporting sentence to that to relieve the confusion, but I only stated what was his routine, not what he actually did that day. But thanks nonetheless. It helped :D

TonyTone : Glad you liked that.

Julefor : as expected from one of my best reviewers. Thank you very much for your POV. :D

And for all the other reviewers:

Melly

Techygirl

Demi909Lovato

good - storyy

lumiforever

Jazzy mire

mimi

THANK YOU!

**Mikradios**


	22. Chapter 20

**The update was kind of late. I'm sorry but here it is! Chapter 20 :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

I glanced back and saw Sam still staring at the huge piece of meat between her hands.

She must still be wondering why I did so.

(Technically, I did that to mess up her reasoning so that she wouldn't know what I'm up to.)

Sam the overly meat-obsessed blonde-headed demon.

I laughed at the thought as I walked down the driveway.

Before anything ever happened, I would cringe at the sound of her name, or even cower at the thought of her. But now, she's very... amusing. Yeah amusing.

The air was very chilly and I had to button my jacket up to keep me from the cold.

I walked down the block and turned at the next corner for Bushwell.

I walked for a couple of blocks and noticed that the stores started to put up decorations for Christmas.

A lot has happened and Christmas was already at the corner.

I looked up to the sky which was already dimming, and then the street lights started to flicker open.

I resumed walking down the road and then my phone began to vibrate erraticaly in my pocket.

I pulled my PearPhone out and checked the caller ID.

It read Jed.

"Yep?"

"Uh Freddie, something's come up."

That didn't sound too good. I found a bench and then sat down.

"What is it?"

"We are going back to the island."

"Why?"

"Being with you is fun and all but..."

"But what?" I asked.

Jed sighed.

"... being your bodyguard and at the same time a prop isn't really something in my job title."

He was right. I was being selfish.

"I'm really sorry Jed. I didn't mean to be like that."

"It's cool Freddie, I've been through that and believe me I know. That is why I told you to never change."

I felt really bad, I didn't realize that I was starting to be selfish. Just trying to meet my own demands and not caring about what other people felt or thought.

"But I still used you guys."

"Cut the crap Benson, you've come a long way man. Man up and finish it."

He was right.

"Thanks Jed."

"Yeah yeah, since we are leaving soon, wanna come over and spar a bit? You know, just to complete your training."

"That'd be awesome! I'll be there."

I clicked my phone shut and placed it inside my bag, I double-checked myt jacket and then tightened my backpack.

I then bent down to fix my shoelaces.

I got up and took a deep breath, relaxed myself and then sped off toward the twins' hotel.

Jed was a big man, but he taught me moves that would take advantage of a person's size no matter what the build.

John on the other hand taught me how to fight with multiple assailants.

It was grueling, but it was worth it.

"You gave me a hard time there Benson." Jed chuckled.

"But apparently it wasn't enough." I replied and then we both laughed.

I was lying down on the floor and exhausted.

I looked up and checked the wall clock and it was already 8:30pm.

Oh chiz. I totally forgot about Carly. She's gonna freak.

I immediately got up from where I was laying down.

I was in the twins' suite, it was big and spacious with carpeted floors and luxurious furniture. It also had a huge terrace which we used as a training ground.

"Going so soon?" Jed asked.

"Yeah, I forgot that I had to be at Carly's place today."

"Ooooooohhhh, good luck with that." Jed answered sarcastically.

I immediately grabbed my stuff and ran for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I took off my training wear, a white Dougi, (a japanese training suit for various japanese martial arts ex. Judo, karate-do, etc.) and my belt.

After taking a shower I waved the twins goodbye and bolted out the door.

I rushed back to Bushwell. I got up the 8th floor and then yanked on the Shay's apartment door.

"I'm so sorry Ca-"

I saw Carly sitting on the couch with Sam and Spencer was nowhere in sight.

"-arly..."

Carly turned her head and greeted me but Sam didn't even take her eyes off the tv.

They were watching girly cow reruns, Sam was slouching on the couch with her feet spread out on the coffee table with a plate of ham on her stomach.

"Hey Freddie." Carly greeted.

"Yo." I answered back simply.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Nope, Sam kept me company..." Carly said and turned to face the T.V.

I felt relieved, at least Carly didn't get mad.

"Well that's good, I'm really so-"

Carly cut me off.

"...which brings me to the question."

"Ham. Sam. Did you give it?" Carly pointed to the ham on Sam's belly but her eyes never left the tube.

"Uh... Yes?" I answered.

"Why'd you give her ham?" Carly asked again but still not budging from her spot and Sam clearly ignoring everything.

"It's because I took her ham?" I answered again in a form of a question.

Then Carly got up, crossed her arms and then stared me down.

"That's what I don't understand! You snatch Sam's ham and then replace it? With this!" Carly half-screamed.

"The nub likes me." Sam commented while chewing on her ham.

"WHAT!" Carly finally exploded.

"Jeez Carls! It was just a joke!" Sam instantly retorted while getting up from her seat, she set the plate full of ham safely on the coffee table.

I shuffled closer to the two.

"It's true..." I muttered.

I didn't know why I said it, but I did. I had to take it back.

"WHAT!" It was Sam's turn to freak out and I find it kinda funny.

"...that it was a joke." I added.

"You have to let me finish first before you react Puckett." I shot back sarcastically.

"Nyeeeh" Sam said sitting down in a slouched position. Sam took the plate of ham and began munching again.

Carly just stood there in confusion.

"Whatever it is going on between you two, I do believe that I have a right to know!" Carly shouted and left the couch.

"Nothing is going on!" Sam and I simultaneously answered back.

Sam and I exchanged looks.

"FINE!" Carly shouted and went upstairs stomping her feet.

We stayed there glaring at each other, waiting patiently while anticipating each others movements.

Sam slowly put down her plate and slowly stood up not letting her gaze stray from my eyes.

She shifted her weight suddenly, which told me that she was about to strike.

I held my hands up.

"I did not come here to fight Puckett." I stated in a very calm tone.

But knowing Sam, she would ignore all words and do what she wants.

She lunged forward. I rolled my eyes as I stood still waiting for the flying Sam to bring me to the ground.

I braced for impact. Within seconds, Sam's shoulder connects with my stomach, bringing me down instantly with her on top of me.

She sat on my stomach while she held both my arms.

I couldn't retaliate, I was too tired because of the training with the twins and my muscles all felt like mush.

I tried pushing her off but it was no good. I totally forgot how strong Sam could be.

"Listen here Dorkerella. Whatever it is that you are cooking in that nerdy brain of yours, just give it up. Because momma always wins."

"Yeah, momma totally won when I flipped you on the couch." I said very sarcastically and then grinned at the furious Puckett.

Without any warning, Sam got off and put my left arm in an arm-lock.

I tried hard not to scream, I desperately fought for my arm.

"Just tap dorkerella!" Sam said with a smirk on her face.

She grunted and placed more weight on my arm.

I use my free arm to remove one of Sam's legs from my neck, and then in one fluid motion I swung my body to the right so that the hand held by Sam was now positioned vertically(my left hand.).

But since I was in a bad condition, Sam effortlessly placed me back into the arm-lock.

The pain was back and Sam was wrenching my arm more than ever.

I was about to tap out but then the front door suddenly opened.

"Gibbeeeeehhhh~"

It was Gibby! The hilarous round kid who was also my friend.

The door closed shut and Gibby walked in while holding a smoothie.

Sam looked at Gibby.

"Uhhh" Gibby said.

Sam immediately got off of me and went toward Gibby, she then held him by the shirt and motioned a punch.

"Don't hurt me! I'm just a Gibby!" Gibby said and shielded himself from any possible blows with his arms.

Sam let Gibby go and threatened him once more before going to the stairs.

"You got lucky this time nub."  
>Sam said slowly and threateningly and then ran upstairs.<p>

I was still on the floor, I couldn't get up because my hand still hurts and the rest of my body still aches from the muscle stress.

"What are you doing down there?" Gibby asked as he waltzed into the living room.

I glared at him and gestured my whole self.

"How about helping me up?" I said sarcastically as I held my hands up.

"Oh, right." Gibby said and walked over to help me up.

Gibby helped me get up and I sat on the couch.

"You're Freddie right?" Gibby asked.

I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Seriously Gib?"

"Well, you certainly have... changed." Gibby said gesturing myself.

"It's me Gibson." I replied.

"I knew so." Gibby said and resumed sipping his smoothie.

"So what did you do to tick her off this time?" Gibby asked.

I searched for a suitable answer, but found none. I had no choice to tell Gibby.

"I'm getting back at Sam for everything she has ever done."

"Uhhhhh. Say that again?" Gibby said shaking his head vigorously.

"I said I'm getting back at Sam for everything." I repeated.

Silence filled the room and then suddenly Gibby did a spit-take.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Gibby blurted.

"Hey keep it down will ya?" I replied.

"Are you insane Freddie? Did your vacation trip your head?"

"No... I'm still sane Gibby."

"BUT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT SAM HERE!" Gibby yelled again.

"I said keep it down Gibson!" I replied and shushed Gibby.

"What ever it is that you're thinking of, I want out." Gibby replied.

"Uh, sure Gibs. Whatever you say."

"Good. Gibby out." Gibby sipped on his smoothie and got out the front door.

I scratched my head at what just happened. Weird.

I was about to get my stuff and head out the door when suddenly the elevator dinged.

The elevator slowly opened revealing Spencer with a cart full of junk.

"Hey Freddo!" Spencer cheerfully greeted while pulling on the junk cart.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks kiddo."

I then helped Spencer haul the whole thing inside the living room.

"What are you making anyway?"

"I'm making a christmas tree!" Spencer said beaming.

"Out of this?" I replied with a light chuckle.

"It's gonna be awesome! With all the lights and the decorations and stuff... Not to mention the socks that Socko is giving me." Spencer said drifting off into the thought of Socko's amazing socks.

Then Spencer snapped back to reality.

"Wanna help me out? It's gonna be owsooooom!(awesome)" Spencer said with a wide face.

"I think I'll pass." I replied.

Spencer frowned.

"I'd just get in the way of your artistic prowess."

Spencer lights up from what I said.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Spencer said smugly while stroking his chin.

"Then off to the drawing board!" Spencer shouted and skipped off into his room.

I laughed to myself.

I couldn't help but laugh at Spencer's weirdness at times.

I was about to go home but decided to go upstairs and say goodbye to the girls first.

I jogged up the steps to the studio.

I held the doorknob of the glass door with the iCarly logo on it.

I noticed Carly and Sam on the beanbags.

I opened the door and both of them instantly looked at me.

"Uhhh... I was just gonna say I'm going home." I said.

Then on cue, Sam automatically shot a sarcastic remark.

"You could even go to the moon for all I care nub."

I paused.

"I guess I'm staying."

Carly looked at me, clearly she was puzzled as to why I was staying.

I pulled up a beanbag over to Sam's side.

Sam glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Staying like I've said." I replied and plopped on the beanbag.

"Why? Do you want to go somewhere?" I said to Sam in a challenging tone.

She looked at me and took up the challenge silently.

"I got here first Freducation so beat it." Sam insulted.

"This is Carly's apartment. I can stay for as long as I want." I replied.

"I'm still here!" Carly shouted.

Sam and I both looked at Carly.

"Sorry." We simultaneously said.

"Dude! We have to stop doing that!" Sam said and punched my arm.

I faked pain in my right arm.

I saw Sam smile.

She always smiles when she gets her way or when she gets the upper hand.

But then I changed my expression into a smile and then Sam frowned.

I leaned forward toward her beanbag. She leaned back avoiding me but I veared closer to her almost a foot from her face.

"I'm staying Puckett." I whispered.

She was flustered I know. But in a second that all changed into an analyzing look.

"Are you gay Benson?" Sam said.

"What! I am most certainly not!" I said and plopped back to my beanbag.

"Guys! Still here!" Carly said clearly growing impatient.

We both looked at her and was instantly dismissed.

Everything was quiet and Sam was still staring at my face.

"What's wrong? Something on my face?" I asked.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Sam said as she dangerously got close to my face.

Oh chizz. I totally forgot about the makeup I put on to cover my bruises.

Sam squinted her eyes as if focusing on a spot on my face.

I froze on the spot.

Sam reached for my face with a finger and then wiped it underneath my cheek.

She examined it, "Aha! You are wearing makeup! You are gay! Fredqueer is gay!"

I instanly turned my face and let my bangs hit my cheeks to cover the bruise that was uncovered.

"Fredqueer! Nub! Gay-nub! You are so-" Sam said as she endlessly insulted me and then suddenly stopped.

"You have a bruise!" Sam said as she brushed away some of my brown hair.

I was very surprised since this was one of the very rare occasions wherein I hear Sam with concern in her voice.

I turned my head, stood up and ran out the door.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted. I heard but I ignored her.

I didn't want her to know. I could use this to blackmail her everyday or use it against her to torture her everytime bugging her that she owes me her life and stuff.

But I just couldn't do it. I don't know why, but I just couldn't.

I ran out the door and ran aimlessly through the hallways. I ran for the nearest window and found myself in the fire escape.

I clutched the rails and took a deep breath.

I turned around and rested my elbows on the rails and let my head plop back so that I could see the sky.

The moon was peeking behind a cloud, and a few moments later the moon showed all of its glory illuminating the whole landscape in the soft moonlight.

I sighed. What am I doing? What do I care if Sam knows?

I got my head back from the clouds and took a quick glance at where I am.

A lawnchair sat just below the steel steps of the fire escape.

I know this place...

This is...

This...

I shook my head, I tried hard not to remember.

This is the place where I shared my first kiss with someone...

...and that someone was Sam.

Why now? Why did I have to remember these things now?

I heaved my self off the rails and sat on the lawn chair. I slouched and just let everything go.

I sighed again. Why? I kept on asking again and again.

Then I heard a tap on the window pane.

"Yo yo?"

It was Sam!

Then everything came back vividly into my mind like a replay.

It was the same back then. I was sitting on the lawn chair.

I didn't bother showing my face to anybody because Sam humiliated me on the show telling everyone that I haven't kissed a girl.

But of course she apologized. But that wasn't everything.

She came in through window sill, she apologized through the show and then suddenly we talked about the kissing until we came into an agreement.

"Just to get it over with?" I stated semi-asked.

"Just to get it over with." She reaffirmed.

I took a deep breath. Awkward silence.

"Well? Lean." Sam ordered.

I leaned toward her while she stood still.

I tilted my head a bit and then our lips connected.

Fireworks? Sparks? Nope. Fear? Yes.

It was my first kiss, what do you expect? I didn't know what to feel, especially if the one I was kissing was Sam Puckett.

What if she didn't like it? Would she'd break my arm? Would she throw me off the fire escape? etcetera etcetera.

But one thing I do admit is, she has the softest lips.

We break away from each other after a few seconds.

"That was..."

"Nice?"

"Yeah..."

"Good Job."

"Yeah, you too."

Then she retreated back inside.

Then I coudn't help but say it.

"I hate you..." but not in a angry tone but more of a soothing one.

She smirked and crinkled her nose.

"Hate you too." and then turned away.

I got zapped back to reality when I heard my name being called.

"Freddoof!" Sam exclaimed.

I found myself staring at her.

It was fight or flee.

My mind opted automatically for flee. I had to recuperate and plan.

I almost panicked but I fought to remain calm. I had to get away.

"Hey Carly!" I shouted and acted as if Carly came.

"Where?" Sam asked as she turned around for the window sill.

I seized the chance and then vaulted over the rail and jumped down to the balcony below.

I quickly hid myself from her line of sight. I could clearly see her, but she couldn't see me.

She looked around for a bit and returned inside.

What am I doing? I trained for this, but it seems that I'm faltering for some reason.

It seems that I have to up my game a lot more to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Tell me what do you think I lack and what I could add to spice things up more. :D<strong>

**Now it's time for...**

**The awesome reviewer appreciation corner!**

Jazzy mire : Hahaha thanks :D

Geekquality : keep the reviews up! thanks again :D

Anonymous Rex : Thanks, i'll try to make future chapters more interesting :D

darryproducts : Confusing her works in many ways. It covers up Freddie's tracks so that she won't know what he's up to and also part of the setup for future confrontations. Thanks for noticing :D

hartful13 : I'd have to check that out soon :D

rawrenella : Thank you so much :D (notice toothy grin XD)

Tora Dora Phew : Salamat mama bear. You rock :D and yes your reviews help alot :D

Loki : thanks for noticing :D

Freeze : I'll consider that dude. Maybe on the next chapter XD

I would also like to thank:

bem3373

lumiforever

Demi909Lovato

LoveRmalfoy

yob13

Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Woot! almost 200 reviews!

**Keep on reading and reviewing! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Mikradios**


	23. Chapter 21 edited

**Here is the edited chapter. I'm really sorry for rushing stuff. It's just that I feel that I owe you guys so much for my really long absence.**

**Please Read and Review!**

Note : I will be excluding the reviewer appreciation corner and will be added on the next chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The day started out bad. Really bad.

It all started with the same dream...

Sam ran toward me and what seemed was a tackle really wasn't.

She jumped on me with such a force that I landed on my back and with that I was suddenly jolted out of my dream.

Literally panting like a dog, I immediately got up and tried to forget the nightmare I just had.

What does it mean? I wondered to myself. I sat down on the side of the bed and bent down with elbows on my knees and my hands on my face.

I tried pondering for a moment, I brought my knees up with my elbows resting on them and my head resting on my palms. I tried looking deep into my thoughts trying to analyze the subliminal message that was embedded in the dream.

Nothing...

To my frustration, I ended up pulling on my hair and hitting my head with my own hands. I almost broke down but I heard a something rapping on my window.

The wind howled against the closed window, beating lightly against the glass.

I took notice of the sound and looked up through the glass.

The fireplace.

My refuge, my respite.

I got out of bed and opened the window. The window creeked as the wood rubbed up against each other.

A strong gust of wind bellowed and was followed by a gentle breeze that caressed my cheeks.

I stepped outside and ran up the steel steps that led me to the rooftop.

I sat at the ledge and let my feet dangle in the air, I leaned back with my hands propping my whole weight.

I stared at the cityscape, the sight was magnificent. The soft morning sunlight lining the outline of the buildings that towered over Seattle.

I closed my eyes and let the calm breeze fill me. Lifting my problems with them and then calmed my mind.

I think I need a break from all this "getting back at Sam".

I nodded at my own thoughts, agreeing with myself.

What to do though? I asked myself as my feet playfully sway to and fro.

Avoiding Sam was an obvious number one and well everything goes would be number two.

But Sam in an equation would result to a mutating algorithm, unexpected and unreadable, so I had to think of something else to do.

I tipped my head up emersed in my thoughts letting my eyes wander the vast blue sea of clouds.

The voices returned. It all started with whispers, turned into murmurs and then grunts and then hysterical laughter, all of them laughing in my head. But one was missing.

I thought about it for a while, searching my head for the missing voice.

Sam's voice was missing.

I didn't know why but I just shook my head.

Why not get back at the jocks? The basketball freaks and the football idiots.

I had to think of how first but I could save that for another time. Well...

It was better than seeing Sam anyway.

With a new thought in my head, I headed down to my room.

I quickly hopped inside of my room and found my cellphone buzzing frantically across my dresser.

I picked up immediately without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Yo Freddie!"

It was Theo.

"What's up?"

"Just checkin on ya. You haven't updated me yet on what's going on. The twins came back and just shook their heads when I asked them what happened."

The breeze blew real hard through the open window and gave me a chill that ran down my spine.

I closed the window immediately and then sat on the bed.

"Nothing much." I answered and then proceeded to tell Theo on what happened a couple of days before, just leaving the saving part out.

"You really did that?"

"I was shocked myself." I told Theo.

"Did you really manage to flip Sam over?"

"For the third time, yes!" I answered.

"Coool..." Theo said prolonging the letter "O".

"Well, anyway just keep me updated."

"Understood." I answered and then hung up.

I started to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>Carly offered me a ride to school which I declined courteously, knowing that Sam will most likely be with her for she sleeps at her place almost 247.

I walked to school still thinking about what I needed to do, Everything was cloudy in my head, a blur. I didn't really know why so I decided to just go with it, improptu, whatever or wherever it may go.

I entered the doors of Ridgeway. The same mess of students running around the halls and doing what not.

I was expecting a welcoming party of my usual "fanclub", but I knew that none would be coming my way anymore.

The attention has died down, well mostly. I would still get the usual hi from some girls but most of them already knew that I would most likely decline them and have already stopped trying. I kinda liked it at first but after a few days, I find it to be very tiring and troublesome, especially the girls BF's. I missed being invisible, and well that's what I needed today.

It's not that I didn't want the attention(I really liked the attention actually), but I am on a mission and I would like to see it through until the end. No matter what.

I walked up to my locker, ignoring some girls on the way that were waving at me.

I fished out my books in a hurry to avoid Carly and Sam, turning my head every now and then due to my own paranoia.

And from the corner of my eye I saw the duo.

I closed my locker and quickly turned around to walk the other way, only to be stopped with a pair of hands from behind that held me by the collar.

"Hey Benson." A tall kid, with blonde hair and green eyes talked.

It was Nick Benjamin. The All-Star Captain of the Basketball Team.

"Nick."

"It seems that your popularity has died down Benson." Nick said with sarcasm. "I don't see your bodyguards anywhere in sight." Nick said as he looked around with a hand on his brow. "Where did you get them anyway? Did you dial 1-800-HENCHMEN?" Nick joked and then laughed.

3 other basketball members laughed with him.

I didn't move, nor did I look him in the eyes. Analyzing the situation and acting also on impulse, I avoided his gaze to give him the impression that I was scared. But he then slammed his fist on the locker beside my head to get my attention.

"You've been away for a long time Benson. And your tab isn't looking too good." Nick said as he looked down on me.

Nick being a basketball player was clearly a big fellow. He towered over me by a few inches.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You owe me a lot dork." Nick said with authority.

"How do I even owe you anything?" I asked mustering up some courage.

He grabbed me by the collar with both hands and then slammed me on the lockers.

"What part of 'YOU OWE ME' don't you understand?" Nick asked again with a lot more threat.

"Okay, Okay Nick. You win." I answered trying to sound defeated.

Nick looked into my eyes, trying to snuff out any courage that what he thought I had left and then let me go.

"You've grown big Benson, I got to hand it to you. But with all that and still no moxy? You certainly are the biggest loser in all of Ridgeway." Nick insulted again and turned to his mates for high fives.

I took my wallet out and pretended to take my money out.

I quickly analyzed my bearings.

I do have a chance against these guys, but I didn't want the extra attention. I had to take the fight somewhere else.

I waited for an opening, Nick has turned around to talk to his henchmen and as he had his back turned I dashed for the exit.

Nick noticed immediately and then ran after me with the other three following in hot pursuit.

Students were all over the place, I stopped for a moment to look.

A normal person would've found this crowd impossible. Students were just strewn together so much, it blocked out any chances of escape. But as for me? I saw this in a whole other way. I saw a lot of ways to go through it, above the lockers, kick over one of the lockers to get a boost and go over the kids and stuff like that.

But like I've said, I didn't want more attention than there already is so I had to get out normally.

I squeezed through the students as I made my way through the jam-packed hallway.

Some yelled, some grunted and some of them even pushed me off.

I looked behind me to check on Nick and his gang, and they were nowhere in sight. I stopped for a moment to search my surroundings also fearing that they may come from any angle, I saw a head pop out from the crowd. It was Nick, but I didn't see where his cronies were.

I tried to get away but since the hallway was jam-packed I was instantly hindered by a flock of students getting to class.

Then in a matter of seconds Nick's goons were all over me, holding me by the arms, then everything suddeny turned into a scene which I really tried hard to avoid.

"Really now Benson? You think you can outrun me?" Nick said in between gasps of air as he was bent down holding his knees. He then got up when he has caught his breath.

"Look what you made me do. I'm all sweaty now, thanks to you." Nick added.

Nick wiped off beads of sweat from his forehead and cocked his head.

"Let's just make the best of the moment shall we?" Nick said and suddenly launched a punch to my gut.

The crowd let out a very audible "ooooh" at the hit.

I bent in pain, and then was held up instantly be his henchmen.

In a few more seconds the scene turned out to what looked like a street fight on tv.

"You like that nerd?" Nick said.

I didn't answer. Instead, stared into his eyes.

"Well, silence means yes!" Nick grunted while launching another punch to my gut.

The crowd let out another "ooooh" with a few whistles in the background.

I didn't really want to make a scene, but I would choose fighting back over bruises any day. Sam's beatings were different. I kinda got used to it but this was a whole different story.

I leaned to my left and then tripped goon A with my left foot, as he went down I went down with him. Using the downward force I rolled over goon A's back and then threw goon B (the one holding my right arm) over my shoulder.

Nick froze as he saw this but jolted back into the fight instantly as he saw one of his comrades flying.

Goon C came from behind, I easily incapacitated the bloke with a spinning 45 degree kick to the jaw.

Nick kicked my in the back, I jolted forward due to the force of the kick to my lower back. I rolled on the floor to avoid smashing my face first on the the tiling.

I turned immediately and then stared at Nick. I brought my head down a bit to look a lot more menacing which actually worked.

Nick instantly felt uneasy with this and tried turning around to run.

I ran toward him and brought my arms around his stomach.

I hopped a bit to get a little more push and then jerked him off the ground. I pulled back for a German Suplex. I got up and brushed my clothes off for any dust that may have gotten on me.

The crowd was silent, all their eyes were locked on me with mouths hanging wide open.

After a few moments, a person emerged from the crowd pushing and jerking students aside.

"Principal Franklin." I muttered.

"I sure didn't expect to see this." Principal Franklin said as he gestured to Nick and the rest.

"In my office Freddie." Principal Franklin said as he dispersed the crowd.

As the crowd thinned I saw Sam staring right at me with a look that says "I can't believe it" all over her face.

I walked away ignoring her and proceeding to Principal Franklin's office.

Principal Franklin motioned me to sit on the chair.

"Really now Benson? Is this something I would see everyday? Should I be alarmed?" P. Franklin asked calmly but with a questioning look on his face.

"You know for a fact sir that I don't start fights." I answered.

"I see your point. But this is very suprising, I just don't want this happening again. Try and avoid any fights if ever any happen in the future." P. Franklin lectured.

"I was just defending myself! They always take my lunch money and I had to..."

"I know how you feel Freddie, but fighting isn't always the way." He replied.

Reasoning with P. Franklin would be useless so I just nodded in agreement.

I got off my seat and stepped outside the office.

I then saw Nick and his gang outside P. Franklin's office mumbling and grumbling to themselves. I looked at Nick a bit and he instantly looked away.

I continued to walk out and as soon as I opened the door I saw Carly running towards my direction.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted.

I turned my back to her, I wasn't really in the mood for her questioning.

"Freddiee!" Carly wailed again and then grabbed my shoulder to turn me around.

"I heard what you did with Nick! How'd you do that?" Carly asked between gasps of air.

I didn't know how to respond. I knew this would happen if I made a scene.

I rolled my eyes.

"It was just instinct I guess." I said which was half-true and made it believable.

"Really? Instinct? Wow." Carly said each word one by one with a lot of stress on it.

"I gotta go Carly, I still have class." I said and left her. Books on hand I walked toward my next class.

I then remembered that Sam is my classmate, not only this class but all of them.

I mentally cursed myself for asking Principal Franklin to place me in all of Sam's classes.

I opened the door expecting to see Mr. Howard at the board, but I found a different teacher up front. He looked like a mix of asian and american.

"You must be Fredward Benson." the man said. I nodded and handed him my excuse for being late.

"I'm Mr. Wang, and I'm your teacher for today." he said and gestured me to take a seat.

I shuffled to my seat and avoided looking at Sam who was intently staring at me.

But then I didn't notice Sam's foot stretched out to trip me.

When I did notice it was too late, I fell almost face first on the floor but rolled instead and got up to my feet quickly.

All the students looked at me including Sam and Mr. Wang.

"Anything wrong Mr. Benson?" Mr. Wang asked.

"Nothing sir, I'm just tying my shoelaces." I said and bent down to do my laces.

Mr. Wang faced the board once more and started scribbling away with his chalk.

Sam on the other hand was gaping at me but was quickly replaced with searching eyes, as if piecing together something.

I ignored her and took my seat and braced myself for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Most of the classes were uneventful except for some stares that I occasionally get from some students. Some would stare with piercing eyes, a few with awe and most of them confusion.<p>

Since the commotion this morning, some students also came up to me and asked, how'd I do it, why did I do it, what's on my mind and stuff like that.

I dismissed each and everyone as respectful as I can. Answering such questions would be really irrelevant and would just add to the hype. Unluckily, this trudged on for a couple of more periods.

Lunch on the other hand was another encounter.

I stood in line for lunch normally and took my lunch alone on the farthest table in the cafeteria by the garbage bin.

I dragged myself across the cafeteria still feeling the pain I had in my gut from Nick's punches. I settled in one of the empty benches and looked at my lunch. A ham sandwich and some grape juice.

I took a bite out of my sandwich and sipped a few out of my grape juice. As I was chewing and enjoying my food I couldn't help but notice a small group walking up toward me. I see trouble.

6 of them to be exact were walking up the aisle, one really big guy leading 5 more toward me.

It was the football jerks.

I placed my sandwich down and placed my head down. I slid out one of my feet out from under the table and I was now straddling my seat, ready to sprint if anything went unsavory.  
>I resumed eating my sandwich and tried to look inconspicous.<p>

I shifted my weight back to look around for an escape route but I was interrupted by a hand on the table making a loud noise.

BLAM!

"Feeling lucky Benson?" George asked who was one of the biggest linebackers of the football team who was also coincidentally a senior at school.

I just dropped my head down to avoid eye-contact, the scrap from this morning was already enough for me, plus this was against all odds, 6 big guys against me? That wouldn't look pretty.

"I don't want any trouble." I said while clutching my sandwich.

"Oooh I'm scared, Benson might beat me up." George mocked while prancing around.

"I don't want to fight you George." I said and readied myself to move at any moment.

"I don't want to fight me neither." George said and then sent a straight for my face.

On instinct I got my tray and blocked the punch, I then thew the tray at his face and then I dashed off at the opposite direction.

I didn't bother looking back, I know that they were hot on my tail, I barely slid out the cafeteria due to some kids blocking the exit.

I got out and thankfully the halls were near empty which made it easier for me, I then made a clear way out to the back of the school. (well because cutting classes weren't really my thing.)

I barged out the double doors and looked around. No one in sight. Perfect.

As soon as the doors closed, I immediately got down the steps and waited beside the door. I crouched down low and waited for the jerks to appear.

The doors flew open, I hid myself behind a trash can and waited for every one of them to get out.

The moment the last one poppped out I sprung up and then jumped in the air for an elbow strike to the back. The blow landed and down went the unfortunate fellow.

The rest of them looked back and saw me, I turned on my heel and ran but another football player came up from behind and caught me by the arms in a masterlock.

I did not foresee this. I didn't anticipate any other variables in my situation, I did forget that the football team has more that a dozen people in it.

I was held up and my arms held out. I was restrained like a punching bag being held by a trainer.

"Cocky eh? You think that little stunt this morning will change things here?" George said as held me in the face. He released my face and turned around.

"I'd just like to remind you who the big guns are."

In an instant, a sharp blow went directly to my stomach.

"How'd you like that Benson?" George said then held his ear close to my face.

"What? You want more?" George added and mocked nodded.

He backed up and then held my shoulder and then let another one rip to my stomach.

My body was now limp from the blows that I received, my mind was now phasing in and out, all of the air in my body has been obviously depleted due to the repeated heavy blows, I did not have any more options. This was it. But no, I am not one to give up. I have sacrificed a lot and this will not be the end of Fredward Benson, I will not let anyone humiliate me anymore.

I gathered all the strength I could muster and managed to stay awake. I moved my body along with George's punches to at least damper the impact.

George was now panting, and his punches were getting softer. Hitting air with a lot of force can really whip the wind out of anyone.

"I think he knows his place." George said. "Too bad we can't humiliate him." George added.

"Oh but we can." one of the players chanted on. "We can drag him by the heel inside the campus." added another.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." George said while still panting. He clearly wasn't very bright and I decided to take this to my advantage. I looked up, though groggy I managed to maintain eye-contact.

"Is that all you got Georgy-boy?" I mocked.

"What?" George said angered and then turned to face me.

"What did you just say?" George said.

"I said... ..Got?" I said in one word sentences.

George was fuming mad, he backed up and then cocked a punch aimed for my gut again.

"Oh, you asked for it!" George said and then whipped another punch to my gut which was clearly powerless.

I then seized this chance to slide out of the one who held me. I jumped up and then brought my knees to my chest to condense my weight and then dropped out of my beholder.

I cringed at the pain from my gut but ignored it and then did a sweeping kick that effectively downed my opponent. Moving quickly I swung my feet up into the air and dropped it down for an axe kick to his gut.

But still I am outmanned, they caught me immediately and this time I was ganged up on. I got down on the ground to try and protect myself.

I was on the the ground curled up into a ball shielding myself from the blows and kicks they delivered. Blow by blow, punches rained, and wave after wave of kicks came which was seemingly endless. Then I heard a voice.

"Stop!" a voice shrieked. I couldn't make out who the voice came from but I kind of expected it was from Carly.

The beating stopped and I retracted my hands from my face. The guys stopped and turned around to the girl who shouted. I saw a girl with curly blonde hair standing on the steps with her hands balled into fists on her sides.

Sam?

4 of them let me go and went up to Sam and surrounded her, George walked up to Sam slowly and looked at me.

"You need your girlfriend to defend you now?" George mocked and laughed at his own joke which was followed immediately by his other mates.

Sam clearly did not like what he said and then kicked him in the shin really hard.

George dropped to the ground, rolling in pain while clutching his damaged if not broken shin.

Sam then punched another guy on the gut and he doubled over immediately. She smirked and then flipped another guy to the ground.

But like me she was outnumbered. The 2 who were holding me down came up to her and held by her wrists, but then she resisted immediately kicking wildly into the air, but a moment later was also held down by another 2 who were behind her.

George got up limping from the hit while he rubbed his shin like crazy.

"I did not like that." George said and walked up to Sam.

"and you are not going to like this either." George said.

I felt my hand reaching out to Sam.

"Hold her boys." George commanded and the rest obeyed.

George held his head onto Sam's neck and sniffed her.

"You smell nice for a tomboy." George grinned. Then licked her neck.

"You taste nice too." George grinned.

Sam cringed at the foreign and unwanted feeling. She snapped and snarled at George.

"Ooooh She likes it." George said.

"Feisty." George said as he stepped away.

"Hold her down." George commanded.

"Are you sure you got her?" George inquired and the rest nodded.

Sam was now held by her forehead and George resumed licking her neck.

Then I felt the same rage I felt the last time this happened, the time she was almost violated in that alley. I then felt the same adrenalin coursing through my veins giving me enough strength to get up.

"Stop..." I said hazily as I tried to steady myself.

George still continued.

"STOP!" I shouted as I stood on my limp legs.

George stopped and turned his head.

"Benson to the rescue?" George said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hold her for me." George said.  
>"I'll take care of this."<p>

I stood up and placed all my weight on my right leg. My left leg was beat up bad when I was down and kicked me.

I held my hands up into a muay thai stance, and locked my eyes on to George's body.

George ran up to me and then sent a flying right straight to my face, I curled my right arm and then lowered my elbow to my waist, held my right hand with my left and then bent down in a circular motion thus evading the right straight and then hitting George in the face with my elbow.

George held his nose which was now bleeding and almost cracked.

My body was now numb because of the adrenaline pumping through. I wasted no time and took advantage of the situation. I went up to him and sent out a 3-hit combo. Right punch to his face, left punch to his face and then right 45 degree kick to his limp leg. He stumbled backwards with the hit and held his leg.

I ran toward him and launched a flying knee strike to his chest which blew him back and landed with a huge thud on the floor.

Then the doors flew open and students suddenly came pouring out to the school yard.

The rest of the goonsquad realized that they would be in trouble soon and instanly let Sam go and left the other almost unconcious pupils on the ground groaning in pain.

I felt my knees buckle and pain suddenly started to set in, my eyes groggy and blurry and then I lost conciousness.

Then suddenly my world was engulfed in darkeness.


	24. Chapter 22

**If you haven't checked out the edited version of Chapter 21, I think it would be best to backtrack now. :D**

**Just a little update this time, very busy lately with all the work and stuff. Just didn't want to make you wait again.**

******Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own iCarly. Period**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

My vision started to clear as I wake up, I tried getting up but my head suddenly throbbed in pain which actually forced me to lie down again.

I noticed that I was inside the school infirmary.

I reached for my head and felt a bandage wrapped around it.

I looked down at myself wrapped in sheets and a couple of bandages. I brought my left hand to my face and saw some bruises but I noticed someone holding my right hand. I looked to my right and saw a blonde sleeping on her arms resting on the bed while holding my hand.

I shook my head. I must be dreaming. I wanted to slap myself just to make sure but dismissed the thought.

I didn't want to believe it was Sam so I examined her face to determine if it really was her.

I tipped her head ever so gently so that I would be able to see her face clearly.

My eyes grew large and I literally had to hold my gasp.

It was definitely Sam, but it wasn't. This Sam looked like an angel, she had a very relaxed expression instead of the usual demonic, chaotic and crazy blonde that I always knew.

She looked so tranquil and peaceful as if she was home.

I couldn't help myself but smile and realize that beneath all that chizz was still a "girl" named Sam.

I couldn't find it in my heart to wake her up or make her move. It was such a rare sight to see Sam this way. I couldn't resist staring at her face, her golden hair, eyelashes so long that I have just noticed, luscious pink lips, and that cute nose.

Wait...

Processing Error... Processing Error...

Rebooting logic sector...

What? I find her cute?

Logic sector encountered unknown error... Verifying source and cause, Standby... Cause found... Unknown variable with unknown value found... Cannot be analyzed...

My mind was out of whack. I just couldn't think straight. Is it because of the injuries? Or is it... Sam?

Sam started to stir and then her eyes started to flutter open. She scratched her eyes and then she kind of squinted them as if there was too much light in the room.

I froze as her eyes met mine. I didn't know how many seconds we actually stared at each other but it felt like a long time. No words just looking at each other's eyes, as if prying in to each others souls.

I didn't know what I was doing at the time but apparently my hand involuntarily squeezed Sam's hand which she noticed immediately.

She broke her gaze and then pulled her hand from mine.

"Uh... You okay?" She asked but she was looking elsewhere.

"I'll live." was simply all I could say at the moment.

"Ummm. Well that's good. I guess I'll just go then." Sam said and then stood up to exit the clinic.

"Wait."

WHAT! WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHAT IS GOING ON? I had to think of something as an excuse.

She turned around with a worried look on her face. But then she tried to get a straight face on.

Sam? Worried? Impossible.

"What do you want Fredweird?" Sam asked with her left hand on the door knob.

Think man, think. What to use as an excuse. Hmmmm...

"Where's Carly?" I asked.

"Really now Benson?" Sam asked but her face changed to a face of anger.

"Uh yeah?" I said.

"GO FIND HER YOURSELF YOU A$$H*L3!" Sam said and hurriedly went out the door and slammed the door behind her.

Is there something I might've said?

I couldn't think of any reason why Sam would storm out like that.

I lied down on the bed and spent the rest of the afternoon wondering what happened.

* * *

><p>From time to time the nurse would check up on me and see if I was strong enough to pick myself up and walk but unfortunately my body was so heavily beat up that until now I can't walk.<p>

What would mom say?

She would most probably throw a fit or freak out!

Well no use thinking of thinking of that now since all has been done.

The door flew upon and Principal Franklin stepped inside.

I sat immediately and started to explain.

"Sir, it wasn't my fault! I never started any-"

"I know the whole story Freddie. Sam told me all about it." Principal Franklin said.

Sam? Sam told him what?

"What exactly did she tell you?" I quizzed.

"She told me she saw you sitting at the corner eating silently while George and his gang walked up to you and started the fight. She then said that you ran out the cafeteria to the back of the school with lot following you."

"And then?" I asked hesitantly.

"Let me finish Freddie. She followed you and then saw you on the ground being ganged upon."

"Then she screamed?"

"Then she- I told you not to interrupt. Would you still like me to continue or would you like to tell me the rest instead?" Principal Franklin said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"As I was saying, she found you on the ground being beat up and then she screamed. They walked up to her and then held her against her will and then she said that you, correct me if I'm wrong, defended her." Principal Franklin said.

"She said that?" I asked.

"So it's not true? What are you playing at Benson?" Principal Franklin asked immediately.

"No sir, I was just shocked that Sam told the truth." I said.

"Well if that's certain, it means that you are off the hook. And you can take the day off tomorrow." Principal Franklin said.

I nodded.

"Is there anything else I should need to know?" Principal turned around one more time before exiting.

"What about the troublemakers?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry. You won't be seeing them for a long time." Principal Franklin assured.

"So is there anything else?" He asked again.

"No sir." I answered simply.

"Okay then. Take care Benson." P. Franklin said and then walked out the room.

I lied back down and looked at the clock.

I looked at the hands of the white plain wall clock. It was already 3:30PM and it meant that I had only 30 more minutes till I came back to reality.

I tried relaxing into the cold clinic bed and then drifted off to sleep but a moment later was awakened by hands that were o so familiar to me.

"Freddiebaby, what happened to you?"

It was mom.

Mom grabbed me and then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm okay mom, I just happened to get a few bruises that's all." I said in an attempt to reassure my mom.

"Who did this to you? They will see who I really am." Mom said in an angry voice. A flashback played on my mind of the time that mom fenced for my defense.

"It's fine mom. It's already been dealt with by Principal Franklin."

"I'll never forgive anyone who would do such a thing to my baby." Mom said as she kept on hugging me and patting my back.

I held my mom off me by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I'm fine mom."

She looked away.

"I know that you're a grown man now Freddiebear, I'm just worried." She replied.

"Everything is fine mom, they won't be bothering me for a while. And like I've said Principal Franklin has already dealt with the situation." I reassured.

"Okay." She said faintly.

"Lets go home." she said with a smile.

Thankfully, I could now walk on both feet without limping and most likely Carly and Sam has already gone home to the Shay's apartment.

I then remembered that we were shooting iCarly today. I did miss the show a lot since I was away and it has become a part of my whole being already.

So I waited for mom to leave the house.

"Rest for the whole day okay?"

"Yes mom." I said while I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it Fredward." Mom said in a very strict tone.

I looked at her and tried to look as sincere as I could.

"Yes mom. I promise to rest." I said. But that doesn't mean I couldn't go to Carly's right? I could rest there too.

"Okay, I'll be gone for the whole night and be back tomorrow morning like always." mom said and then kissed me in the forehead.

"Take care mom." I said and she nodded and closed the door behind her.

I went to my room and lied down a biton my bed. I had to wait for 30 minutes just to make sure mom has already left.

I didn't want to think about a lot of things so I took my PearPod and placed it on shuffle.

A song by Stereophonics started to play.

_"...When the sun sets in the sky_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_If the bomb goes off again_

_In my brain around the train_

_And I hope that I'm with you_

_'Cause I won't know what to do_

_It means nothing_

_It means nothing_

_It means nothing_

_It means nothing_

_It means nothing_

_If I haven't got you_

_If I haven't got you_

_If I haven't got you_

_If I haven't got you_

_If I haven't got you..."_

My mind goes blank through the song and then Sam's face is splattered all across my mind.

What? Sam!

I unplug my earbuds and sat on the bed.

Probably because of what happened today, I rationalized.

Or maybe because she was pissed at something a while ago?

Naaaah...

But come to think of it, she _was_ pissed at something.

I tried to recall what happened this afternoon.

_"Uh... You okay?"_

_"I'll live."_

_"Ummm. Well that's good. I guess I'll just go then."_

_"Wait."_

_"What do you want Fredweird?"_

_"Where's Carly?"_

_"Really now Benson?"_

_"Uh yeah?"_

_"GO FIND HER YOURSELF YOU A$$H*L3!"_

Is it something that I said?

Is it because I made her wait for me?

Is it about Carly?

Wait, why do I even care?

She doesn't care, does she?

Well I did see her sleeping beside my bed, which meant she was waiting for me to wake up or something.

WeEeeell, that was nice of her even though it doesn't happen that often. So I had to do what gentlemen do. Apologize and thank her properly.

We got iCarly today so I had an excuse to go there today.

I looked up and it was already a clear half hour that my mom left, time sure flies when you're deep in thought.

So I got up from my bed, fixed it quick and then took a quick shower.

I got a black tee from the closet and then a pair of olive green cargo pants and black chucks.

Reached for my usual necklace and stuff and then immediately went to the Shay's stronghold.

I knocked a few times and then entered.

I smiled at the sight.

Sam's head was in the fridge rummaging for food, Carly was on the couch watching some TV and Spencer? well he was in his room.

I stepped inside and Carly took notice. She immediately jumped up and came toward me. I was looking at Sam who also took notice of my presence and then rolled her eyes and then groaning violently as if saying "Why is he even here?"

"Are you okay now?" Carly said which snapped me back to my senses.

"I'll be fine. See?" I gestured to myself.

"Well other than a few bruises, I'm good." I added and smiled.

"Well that's good."

"At least we could do iCarly again. Yay!" Carly said and then danced around.

Then Sam came from nowhere and pushed me off to the door.

"What the? I'm injured Sam." I said.

"Well it doesn't hurt you does it? Clearly stating that you are fine." Sam said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"We'll we are doing iCarly today!" I said and planted my feet on the ground firmly which stopped her and her feet skidding from her repeated tries of pushing me outside the door.

"Carly agreed. I didn't. And if that is the only reason why you're here then just get out!" Sam said with a very furious tone.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion again.

"I didn't come here for iCarly primarily." I said and looked at her.

She stopped.

"Then what is? Better make it good Benson or I'll make sure you won't get up again for a day!" Sam said with a threat.

"I came to apologize." I said and waited for her reaction.

Her face softened somewhat and then back to anger again.

"I'm sorry Sam." I said with a lot of sincerity.

Her face softened fully staring intenfully into my eyes.

"and thanks." I added and smiled.

"For what?" she asked.

"For looking after me."

She turned beet red with what I said and then I noticed Carly smiling for some reason.

"Whatever nub." Sam said and then retreated back to the kitchen regaining the plate she placed on the counter with some ham slices on it.

"So does that mean I could be your tech producer again?" I yelled to the kitchen.

"Oh shut it Freducation." Sam insulted again and then resumed stuffing her face with ham.

I smiled.

I did have this ability to tell if Sam was mad or not. For starters, Sam does not throw insults when she is mad. She just goes ballistic or anything of the sort.

Then I looked at Carly who looked like someone who was trying to hold back from squealing.

I sighed.

"Go ahead Carly." I said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Carly squealed which immediately got Sam's attention because her head shot up and glared at Carly.

"We are doing iCarly with the original trio again!" Carly rejoiced while doing a happy dance.

I couldn't help but smile.

She pulled Sam over and after that I was also pulled over.

We group hugged and smiled.

"Let's not keep the masses waiting shall we?" I said in a british accent and then ran up the stairs toward the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Reviews please? and please post reviews on the edited chapter. I need the info and feedback to improve.<strong>

**Thanks again for all the reviews and your support.**

**Sincerely yours.**

**Mikradios**


	25. Chapter 23

**Thanks once again for the amazing reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

**Just a little update. Most likely I'll be updating small parts from time to time so that I won't keep you waiting so much.**

**Chapter 23!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

"We still have 30 minutes to the show." I said as I got up in the studio to prep my equipment.

It kinda took me a while to do so since Spencer has been in my stuff lately and a lot of stuff is off.

As Carly and Sam prepared the props for the show, Carly looked in my direction.

"We can't have you looking like that today Freddie!" Carly said obviously panicking due to the time constraint.

"What? I don't show on screen a lot anyway because you guys won't let me. Oh, sorry Carly. SAM won't let me."

Sam shot a death glare straight at my direction. She got up and her fists curled up.

Then I saw Sam run straight out of the studio. Not again!

I left my tech cart and started to run after Sam but I was stopped by Carly.

"You stay here and do whatever you need to do with your... whatever... and I'll go after Sam." Carly said and went out the door.

"But I was the one that said those things!"

"Shush! Stay put Freddie I'm warning you!"

I threw my hands up in surrender.

Why can't I just keep my mouth shut for once? I guess I just got used to the whole revenge thing a lot.

I sighed and resumed working on my stuff.

Lighting was off and out of sync, the camera's color levels were distorted and my computer? I don't know what he did but he sure made a mess of it. Good thing I always have a back-up of everything we shot and did.

As I was going through the stuff I heard the door swing open.

"So did you find Sam?" I said without taking my eyes off the screen.

No one answered so I looked and then I was instantly held by the hand and dragged onto the beanbag.

"Sam?"

"Stay still Fredduccini." Sam said as she shoved me onto the beanbag.

She started to take the bandage off my face. She then ripped off the tape that was holding the bandage in place.

"Ouch."

"Stop being a wuss Benson."

She was holding a red box which was oddly familiar to me. She opened it up and took out something to clean my bruises with.

"Is that my mom's first aid kit?"

"Yeah got a problem?" Sam said as she wet the cotton with the cleaning agent.

I shook my head. I don't know how she did it, but she did it.

Sam knelt in front of me and then started to clean my bruises.

It stung a bit but it was bearable.

What are the odds of Sam doing this?

Unknown.

But strangely enough it was relaxing but also uncomfortable, seeing the position that we were in.

She looked really into it and determined.

She held me by the shoulder as she used one hand to wipe my wounds while she bit her lip meaning that she was really focused.

One of the things I did like about her is her will and determination. If she started something, she would see it until the end.

Wait... Did I just think of that?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"It's already embarrassing enough to be saved by you so I'm just returning the favor, so stop squirming!" Sam said and then smacked me in the arm.

"I get it! I get it! Jeez Sam." I said trying to feint hurt.

"I know it didn't hurt you Fredword so stop pretending." Sam said as she finished cleaning my bruise.

Then Sam reached for her hind pocket. It was a bottle of foundation.

"Make-up?"

"No, its food. Duhhh dweeb." Sam said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

I just rolled my eyes in reply to the sarcastic comment.

Sam opened the bottle and put a little on her fingers, then started to smear it across my face.

"Now you can show all your nubiness to the whole world." Sam said as she replaced the cap then placed it back to her pocket.

"Let me just check you nubbish fa-" Sam said and then suddenly my eyes caught hers and then the world stopped.

She was there kneeling before me with arms to my sides, staring into my eyes like she's seeing something.

My mind just shut off, all logic and rational thinking just went out the window about a moment ago.

Suddenly I felt feelings well up from inside me. Unknown and foreign ones, bad feelings? I can't say. But one thing is for sure. Something attracts me to her. Like the times she got attacked, I just had this feeling that I had to save her, protect her from harm and do everything it takes to keep her safe. It can't be pity no. Probably that I just really see her as my best friend? I guess so.

With this thinking I had to do something to stop this awkwardness. But I was saved from the effort of doing so.

The door flew open.

"I can't see Sam anywh-" Carly said and then stopped, "What's going on here?" Carly said.

I looked at Sam.

"Uh thanks Sam." I said and then shifted off the beanbag.

Sam got up simultaneously and then dusted herself off from any dust that may have clinged on her pants.

"I was just putting make-up on the Nub Lord here, so that he can announce his nubbish presence to the whole world." Sam said as if nothing happened.

"Oh-kay." Carly said clearly still doubting.

So I just simply added.

"Yeah, what she said." and then returned to the tech cart to resume my work.

Sam went to the other side of the room trying to look busy with the props.

Carly clearly was confused. Sam doesn't fiddle with props. It's either she's late or she plants herself on the beanbag until the webcast starts.

If Carly were to ask something _now_, I would most likely be caught in the middle of it so I had to do something.

"iCarly starts in 5 minutes" I reminded and it sent Carly back into panic mode. Thank God it worked.

"Do I look okay?" She turned to me.

I nodded. Then she turned to Sam "SAM! DO I LOOK OKAY?"

"Stop getting your pants in a bunch Carlotta, you look fine." Sam said and returned to the beanbag with a smoothie in hand.

"Where'd you get the smoothie?" Carly asked.

"I just saw it here on the table." Sam said as she pointed toward the table with her thumb.

"That was my smoothie! Nevermind... Let's just get ready for the show." Carly said.

"Chillax Carls. Nubbie-boy is here. Just breathe." Sam said with a slurp.

Carly then stopped and took sharp inhales and exhales.

"One minute." I said and took the cam from the cart and turned it on.

Sam got up and thew the smoothie out the window and then Carly smoothed out her dress.

"We are going live in 5..4..3..2.."

Sam and Carly stared at the camera.

"What are you doing?" I said without making a sound hoping that they could read my lips.

Carly and Sam stared into the camera with eyes squinted.

After another moment of brief silence they moved.

"Did you read our thoughts?" Carly chirped while she zoned in the camera.

"Did you? Did you?" Sam chimed in.

"So then you must know that this is..."

"iCarly!" Carly and Sam shouted in unison.

Sam pressed a button on the remote and then sounds of applause, cheering and whistling filled the room.

Carly started to do a happy dance.

"Why so happy Carly?" Sam asked.

"Well it seems that a certain someone came back to the show!" Carly said as she started jumping up and down.

"Is it your dad?" Sam said.

Carly stopped. "Uh... no." She answered and then turned to the camera. "He happens to be the one holding the camera right now! Come on over here!"

I switched to the B cam and placed the cam back on the cart.

I jumped into view.

"Hello America! and hello world!" I exclaimed.

Then the studio was filled with boos. I looked at Sam.

Carly did the same.

"What? I just gotten used to pressing that button each time you come into view." Sam pressed the button again and the boos were replaced with cheers.

Carly frowned a bit but returned to looking at the camera.

"Freddie just got back from his trip and he is here to stay! Woooooo!" Carly said.

"Let's not get carried away." Sam said and pushed me off screen.

"But Sam I-"

"Just shut up and get back to your place." Sam said.

"and on with the show!" Sam said and pushed a button.

"RANDOM DANCING!"

lights wizzed and whirled with random soundtracks sprayed together filled the studio and two girls dancing randomly in-tune.

I just smiled and shrugged. Is this it? Nope.

My mission is still on its way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm really sorry for the short post but please tell me more about what you think so far for this chapter!<strong>

**Le viewer appreciation corner.**

**Thank you once again.**

**ssssseeeeddie**  
><strong>fearlesslykatrine<strong>  
><strong>Abing6<strong>  
><strong>Onibaku<strong>  
><strong>darryproducts<strong>  
><strong>Geekquality<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous Rex<strong>  
><strong>twinklingseddiestar<strong>

**Don't forget to press the review button!**

Mikradios


	26. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry for the long wait. It's almost a year I know since I've last updated. Well life just sort of got in the way let's just leave it at that.**

**I'll be uploading again from time to time. (as short as a day and as long as a week.)**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on what I should add or remove or change in the story to make it a lot better.**

**Disclaimer : iCarly is about to end and still I am not the owner of said show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

"Great show guys."

"Thanks" Carly and Sam said.

"Nice touch of sarcasm as always BHD." I told Sam as I turned to my tech cart to set down my stuff.

"BHD?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, Blonde-Headed Demon." I answered nonchalantly.

"Haha clever." Carly said and started laughing to herself.

I raised an eyebrow and turned halfway to face her while still holding the camera that I was supposed to put down.

"Clever?" I asked.

"Yeah I think what you said was clever." she answered.

"Since when did you think my remarks were clever?" I said as I placed my camera down and put air quotes on the word clever.

"Uhhh... Who wants some lemonade?" Carly said and then dashed out the studio door.

Well that was weird. I then shifted my gaze to the fiddling Sam on the other end of the room. She seems to be fiddling with a prop used on the show. It was a short stick bout an inch wide and 16 inches long with pipe cleaners stuck on the end.

Normally at the end of a webshow, she would be the first one to careen out the door in search for food, yet here she is fiddling with stuff she doesn't even care about.

"Aren't you hungry yet?" I half-shouted to the blonde at the other side. I was cleaning the lens on my camera and didn't even bother to look at her if she noticed me or not.

I heard a sigh from her and was followed by sounds of footsteps getting closer. I looked up and saw Sam with an unreadable look, something like a mix of regret and embarrassment with a hint of anger.

"I'd just like to get this over to your brain loser." She said as she got closer.

She jabbed a finger at my shoulder, squinted her eyes and said, "We are even... Buster."

"More for me." I answered smugly.

She raised an eyebrow and her face seemed to ask why and what.

"Well, since we are even..." I take her finger off my shoulder and replaced the lens cap and placed the cam back on the tech cart.

"...things will be a lot easier for me." I finished my sentence and left Sam in the studio with a confused look on her face.

I laughed to myself, but was short lived since Sam caught up in just a few seconds. She reached her hand out and yanked me by the shoulder. Back then, being yanked like that would instantly capsize me. I was forced to look at her.

"What do you mean easier nub? You think momma is easy?" Sam said her face flushed red with anger and her hand raised with her index finger pointing at herself.

I raised my palms up.

"I just didn't want you eating yourself up with your conscience... If you had one." I said and chuckled.

"Har Har 'clever' nub." Sam said her voice dripping with sarcasm and her hands drawing out air quotes while rolling her eyes.

"What's with the clever remark with the two of you?" I asked.

"Well I heard you and your precious Carly talking..." Sam made faces while saying the words "precious Carly".

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" I joked, crossing my arms and smirking.

Sam stopped...

...and for a couple of seconds I saw that shocked look on her face and instantly returned to anger.

She gripped the collar of my shirt (which she tried so desperately since I was taller than her).

"Listen Dorkzilla. Momma never gets jealous. What momma wants, momma gets." Sam said then pointed a finger straight at my face and said. "Capiche?"

"Yes maam!" I answered sarcastically, which was shortly rewarded with a sharp kick to the shin which would make any man cringe in pain.

Sam just laughed and skipped down the stairs.

I rubbed my shin and smiled to myself. It still suprises me that she can still inflict damage no matter what. It made me remember the time she made a grown man topple over with just a milk carton. I let out a quiet chuckle but instanly shook myself out of the flashback.

I'm going soft again. Focus Freddie. Focus. I then jogged down the stairs while I recollected my thoughts.

"SPENCER!" I heard Sam scream.

"What!?" Spencer said shrieking as well.

"WHERE IS MY HAM?"

"How am I supposed to know?" said Spencer.

"You better find it! Because that ham came from Fr-" Sam said and stopped midway through the sentence when she spots me on the stairs. "It's special HAM!" Sam retorted.

I waltzed over to the counter and propped my elbows on it and leaned forward.

"You were gonna say my name weren't you?"

"No. Im looking for my ham." Sam said with her head stuck through the fridge door.

"You said it was 'SPECIAL' Ham?"

She got her head out and said "Yeah? What of it?"

"So the ham I gave you is 'SPECIAL' because I gave it? As of the last time I checked, the ham I gave you is just regular holiday ham." I said as I tapped my chin with my finger mockingly.

"Don't get any fat ideas chump, momma loves her meat." Sam said as she started to drift off into meat land or wherever.

"especially if the meat came from the nub." I added for her.

She snapped out of her trance, but fortunately I was already within arms reach of door.

I ran to my room and closed the door, took off my shoes and jumped on the bed.

What to do?

Play around with her head more? But what would be the best way of doing that?

Well doing bad things to her wouldn't really mess her up cause she'd just get back at ya ten-fold.

Do good things? Nah. Good things in itself would probably implode. There has to be something else. Something to go with "Good Things" that will spin her head around. Make her wonder, confuse her, bewilder and the such.

Think. What could be her weakness? Well of course the exception of her huge affinity for meat.

Thinking back to the years I spent around with the blonde, I summarized a lot of things.

She doesn't care about what people think of her.

She loves to prank people regardless of age, statute or gender.

She loves her bestfriend.

She hates my guts.

She loves iCarly (which is pretty obvious)

She hates Nevel.

and she goes gaga over cute boys.

Cute boys. I held my thought on the last one.

I wallowed in my thought if it was right or wrong or if it was even worth it and then decided.

The last ingredient? A dash of flirt for the spin.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a lil short. But I promise to add more in the next one. ^_^<strong>

**Mikradios**


	27. Chapter 25

**Thank you again for your support!**

**Here's chapter 25!**

**Disclaimer : Still not the owner. Nope**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

A new day dawns and its a Saturday, yada yada I know its the same old stuff, but it's kinda different in its own way. I don't know but something tells me its gonna be different.

Having a blissful night's sleep, I pop out of the bed with gusto and shoved the curtains to the side to greet the sunny morning. I stretched my arms out and started to wonder.

I hope nothing bad happens today, because usually when I'm this happy in the morning, crap happens somewhere in the day.

Shaking off my thoughts off of the somehow possible impending doom that may happen later on, I got to my sink, gargled the taste of morning breath and ran out the fire escape to up to the rooftop.

Well everything was very much routine at first but just a little lighter; upper body and lower body conditioning, grip training, flexibility and so on. Afterwards, I settled down at the edge of the rooftop and stuck my feet out the ledge.

I looked up the bright blue sky with tiny sleets of white clouds. (no rain or even a hint of drizzling.) The sun shone over the horizon and sent me back to when I was back here the first time and also the incident with Sam on the alleys.

What if I hadn't interfered? What if I didn't care? So does this mean I really do care? Well I do care but I guess not this much.

Not caring to answer my own questions, I got down the rooftop and started jumping off the linked pair of buildings towards Sam's house.

And as I kept on transferring from one building to another, I barely noticed this pained and worried look on my face as I passed a series of reflective window panes.

I didn't stop but I did notice.

I stopped at the alley, the same alley where the incident happened.

I circled it for a bit and then I noticed the same pair of thugs talking on one side. A few moments later, the leader came in holding a baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

I kept watch. Desperately trying to read their lips and trying to decipher their motions.

Not so long after a few left the group, a group of around 12 more people arrived. The leader took a barrel turned it upside-down and stood on it.

He then started shouting in a burly irish voice.

"I'm disgusted with all o' ya! Ya all got bea'ten up by some mere blonde and a one boy!" the man said pointing his stick to the crowd.

"But you got beaten up as well boss." a voice from up front said.

"What did you say you incompetent lil' bast-" WHACK! said the man and hits the guy with his baseball bat.

"Anymore a' wisecrackin' from any o' yous?" said the man pointing again.

The rest of the men shook heads.

"Now what I want you lil idiots to do is keep an eye out for that blonde girl and that brown-haired boy. If any of you spot any of them, don't strike. Jus get back to me and we hit em' together."

I got up instantly, that's all I needed to hear to recognize that this is a grave threat and danger for the both of us.

But how in the world can I tell her without saying that I was the one that saved her? I can't just waltz to her doorstep and say, "Hey Puckett, I heard a couple of thugs in an alley close to your house saying they are gonna rough you up badly. I just want you to know."

But for now I know that I need to get to her first.

I got down to street level and ran as fast as I could even ignoring my former injuries, dodging traffic and oncoming pedestrians.

Then a block away from her house I stopped. I got up a tree and watched her house for any signs of Sam.

Her house was non too shabby. It's a small 2 floor house (roughly 100 sq meters) with a lawn up front.

Large windows, mostly made of wood and they have a porch up front with a hammock on one side.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a high-pitched squeal erupted from the house.

"I am gonna kill that cat of yours!"

Then a cat jumped out of the window onto the porch.

Then the door flung open.

"Frothy!" Sam yelled as she searched the area.

"Oh there you are." Sam said as she picked the fuzzed up cat who was licking himself clean.

"I told you never to leave my room." Sam said as she began lecturing the cat in her arms.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I got down the tree and walked on the sidewalk.

What was I scared about in the first place? Sam can take care of herself. Heck, she can even take on anyone twice her size and her weight.

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I jogged back to my apartment using the main roads, sticking as close to crowded people as possible so that I can avoid attention. A fight right now wouldn't end well for me, I thought, and with that thought my mind went back to Sam.

What if she can't take them on? I then remembered how many they were, my eyes grew in realization and I ran back to my apartment as fast as I could.

I didn't bother taking a bath, I put on my black running gear and took a change of clothes in my backpack just in case.

I ran out again and went off to find Sam.

I made it to Sam's in just a short time, I was about to knock on her door, but then it suddenly bursts open.

My initial reaction was to jump for the nearest bush. I then readjusted myself and waited in anticipation who it might be.

Then zooming out the door came Sam, with her hair flying everywhere and clutching a familiar pink treat in hand.

I lept over the fence and tried to catch up to her.

I tapped her on the shoulder and instantly my hand was wrenched behind my back. I was taken by suprise for a moment and managed to turn and slip away from her armlock.

"Fredward?" Sam asked.

"Yo." I replied.

"Are you stalking me?" Sam asked while flailing her fatcake at my face.

Oh crud. I forgot that I was in her neighborhood and suddenly appearing here would be very suspicious.

I knew something was gonna go wrong today, and it had to be this.

"Uhhh no." was all I could come up at the moment. Scrambling for words I realized I was wearing my black running gear.

"I was jogging around the neighborhood, it was just coincidence that I came aroudn these parts." I lied.

"What? Like 40 blocks away?" Sam replied. I know she was exaggerating but she did have a point. Her place wasn't really a stone's throw away from Bushwell.

"I just got carried away with the great morning." I quickly added.

"Yeah, like you really got carried away to one of the most dangerous 'hoods' here with your 'morning sunshine'." Sam sarcastically replied while putting out air quotes.

"What if I did come here? What if I did come here for you?" I stepped forward and replied half-joking.

She stopped nibbling on her pink treat. She was stumped?

Sam Puckett never gets stumped, especially by me! I must have hit a nerve or something.

She shook herself and replied. "You are a creep Benson... If you can't get Carly then leave me out of your dorky creeping or whatever it is that you do." She said as she took another bite at her Fatcake and resumed walking.

I followed suit.

"Well I'm not the only one weird today. You are awfully early." I said as I synchronized my steps with hers.

"Well, Carly woke me up, so lay off dweeb." Sam said not bothering to look at my direction.

"Well I did come around this part of town intentionally so that I can see you." I said non-chalanty.

Sam shot me a glare that could scare a man easy.

"Are you playing me Benson? You do realize who you are talking to right?"

"Well, I didn't mean anything like that. Not my fault if you're the one getting the ideas." I said and pretended to whistle and look away.

"Well I oughta..." Sam said cocking a punch.

"Just a break in the usual routine Puckett. I don't mind you mouthing off once in a while." I looked at her with a smirk.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Sam threw the right punch straight for my face, instinctively parrying the punch, I pushed it aside, brought my free left hand behind her head and pulled on the hand then secured her hand in place with my right.

I looked at her eyes, her blue cerulean eyes. Her blue... blue...

I shook my head and whispered in her ear. "I just love it when you get all feisty like that."

Sam froze. I retracted from her and I saw her red in the face. She dropped her head. I smiled at her and then she suddenly goes berserk on me throwing punches and kicks.

I laugh at her attempt and just hop away from her flailing arms.

"You are so going to get it you a*hole." Sam said her face still red but not from embarrassment but from anger. Then she stopped. She held her nose up in the air, closed her eyes and started walking toward me.

"I know this scent." Sam said while still walking.

"I had this dream that I was being saved by a guy from punks..." her steps started to get smaller.

"He had this scent and he was wearing..." She opened her eyes and stared.

"...Black."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for your support. I thought my readers are going to abandon me for not updating for a long time but hey. You're all still here :D<strong>

**And now the infamous...**

**Reviewer's Appreciation Corner!**

**Kezziexx : Well if I had money I would give you a prize. But here's some virtual cookies :D  
>hejk12345 : Thanks :D<br>darryproducts : Glad to be back mate.  
>bubbajack : Thanks for the ideas. I'll try and get them in there.<br>iluvnerds : Well just a bit of flirting... for now. XD**

**Stay tuned!**

**Mikradios**


	28. Chapter 25 point 5

**Since a lot of you asked to see Sam's POV, here it is! Well just a little bit XD just a sneak peak at what Sam might be thinking. Hope you like it.**

**Reviews please! The ones that have suggestions are very much appreciated. (Of course fangirling and words of appreciation are appreciated just as much :D) Well here it is. Chapter 25.5**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly I wouldn't be writing here. XD**

Chapter 25 point 5

What is he thinking?

Seriously, I can't put my finger on whatever it is that nub is brewing in that mind of his.

He goes away and never sends anything. No texts, no emails. mails, tweets or anything! Then he comes back without a word and then pushes me around! That douche really pushes my buttons, not to mention he flipped me! I was surprised as well. Well first time I saw him again, he did change. He got bigger, his voice changed and he got bulky. (I will not say he's hot. I will never say that the nub is hot. Well he did grew some arms which were muscle-y, not to mention his back chest and abs but I was not attracted to them, I just saw them by accident. BY ACCIDENT!)

Going back, something happened when he was away, it's either he got coccky or just stupid. He even took a bite out of my ham sandwich! You know how I am with my food yet he still went with it. But then out of nowhere he just gives me a big fat piece of ham which was more than 30 times what he bit off of that sandwich. Why the heck would he do that?

Not to mention that he got into a fight with Nick. Yep the same Nick that would be the Basketball team Captain. Not only that, but from what I heard is that he also managed to beat him up along with his goonsquad.

Freddie Benson does not get into fights, he usually runs at the first sight of trouble with his tail in between his legs.

Did he eat an extra serving of Spinach after every meal when he was away?

This boy is seriously messing up my mind, and I do not appreciate that.

But he isn't superman. That I know of since he got beat up pretty badly by George and his cronies just some time today.

George? Well he is the star of the football team. Yep Big George. Hey I can take him one on one but at that time he was outnumbered and I had to help him.

Sigh... It was the other way around actually.

There was a ruckus at the cafeteria at lunch and I saw Benson run out with George following hot in pursuit.

I followed shortly and when I got out to the school yard I saw them. My eyes grew wide as I saw Freddie on the ground being pummeled with kicks and punches. I also saw some of the cronies down on the floor out cold. I felt the hair on my arms stand on end because of the horrifying sight.

"Stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The beating stopped and then the guys turned around.

"Ho ho ho ho."

"You need your girlfriend to defend you now?" George mocked.

His girlfriend? Of all the things he could say. Girlfriend? Seriously? Well this d*ck needed to be brought down a few pegs I thought. So I came up to him, pulled my leg back and kicked him in the shin with all my might.

George dropped to the ground, rolling in pain while clutching his damaged if not broken shin.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the guys approaching and punched him in the gut, he doubled over instantly. Another one came at me really fast. I held by the wrist and flipped him (like the one I did to the guards in Japan), but then out of nowhere I was held up by a pair of arms going under my shoulders and restrained my movement. I tried kicking and punching but it was no use.

George got up limping from the hit while he rubbed his shin like crazy.

"I did not like that, and you are not going to like this either." George said.

"Hold her boys." George commanded and the rest obeyed.

George held his head onto Sam's neck and sniffed her.

"You smell nice for a tomboy." George grinned. Then licked my neck.

I cringed to the sensation, it was horrifying. I detested each and every part of it. I felt like I was gonna cry, but I won't. I am a Puckett and Pucketts don't cry.

"You taste nice too." George grinned.

His face came in close. I tried to claw his face but dodges it easily.

"Ooooh She likes it." George said.

"Feisty." George said as he stepped away.

"Hold her down." George commanded.

I then saw Freddie getting up.

"STOP!" Freddie shouted which made George stop and turn around. He crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

"Awwwwwww, Benson to the rescue?" George said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hold her for me." George said.  
>"I'll take care of this."<p>

Freddie raised his hands in a Cat Stance. (I did watch a lot of MMA fights.)

George ran up to Freddie and then sent a flying right straight to his face, he bent down with a circular motion simultaneously ducking down and hitting George on the face with his elbow.

George held his nose and I did see blood running down his nostrils.

Freddie came up to George who was holding his face. Punched him twice with a left-right and then kicked him on the legs which sent him barelling down.

George started getting up again and Freddie ran with his knee outstretched hitting George square in the chest blowing him away. George didn't get up.

I was blown away by the sight. I never imagined that I would see the day Fredward Karl Benson fight.

He knows how to fight now!? I'm sure my mouth was wide open the whole time because I had to literally push my jaw back up when everything ended.

Then the doors flew open and students suddenly came pouring out to the school yard.

The rest of the goonsquad realized that they would be in trouble soon and instanly let me go and left the other almost unconscious pupils on the ground groaning in pain.

I saw Freddie's body tremble, he looked at me and grinned. After a few seconds he went limp and came down like a ragdoll.

It took me a couple of seconds to actually get back to reality. Benson really knows how to fight.

I quickly ran to his side, don't get any ideas. I still hate him but he looked like he was in a really bad condition.

I quickly held his wrist and looked for a pulse. I felt relieved to find a faint pulse. (rather than none at all right?) I bent down and reached for his arm, I slung it over my shoulder and tried pulling him up.

The students started circling around us and out of the crowd came principal Franklin.

"What really happened?" Ted pried again.

"I told you! George came to him in the cafeteria and started the fight! Then I followed them to the yard and when I opened the double doors I saw Freddie on the ground being ganged up on. George and his boys held me and did some *ugh* things to me and *cringe* Freddie came to my rescue."

"I know you Sam... Don't for one minute think that I believe any of this." Ted retorted.

"Then why keep asking?" I answered sarcastically.

Ted immediately shot me a glare.

Sigh. I rolled my eyes. "I swear on someone's grave out there that what I said is true." I answered.

"If ever I found out that you are lying Sam, you know what will happen." Ted said and walked to his office.

I looked at the clock. An hour has already passed.

The events all flashed again on my mind. My conscience was on overdrive bugging me to check out on the nub.

Stupid nub. Why'd he have to get in trouble in the first place?

Now I have to be good and stuff. I already covered for him, now I have to look after him? This day is taking so much out of me. I sighed again and dragged myself off to the infirmary.

I opened the door quietly and quickly scanned the room. The nurse was nowhere in sight and I there was Freddie lying in one of the beds with bandages on.

I walked over as quietly as possible. (Since when did I care if I wake him up or not? Well just this time. He looks pretty worn out and he looked like he does need rest) I looked up at his beaten form. Got bandages on his hands and his head, bandages bracing his chest and torso and some on his arms.

I couldn't help but pity the nub. Poor guy. If it weren't for him I would've ended up being defiled or something.

He was sleeping soundly, he got bruises on his face some little cuts.

I held his hand and started to hope that he'd be okay. I just hope nobody sees me like this or my reputation is over... *YAWN* Sandman's calling me... Getting sleepy...

I felt a squeeze on my hand. My eyes flutter open and I rubbed my eyes. I squinted with all the sun coming in from the windows and I saw Freddie staring at me. I noticed my hand was still in his and quickly pulled my hand out of his and looked away.

"Uh... You okay?" I asked.

"I'll live." was his reply.

"Ummm. Well that's good. I guess I'll just go then." I said and stood up motioning for the door.

"Wait."

Wait? What'd he want? Is it because of the hand holding part? or me sleeping here looking after him?

My hands started to get clammy and sweaty.

I turned around to face him.

"What do you want Fredweird?" I asked but my hand was already on the door knob in case he asks anything funny.

"Where's Carly?" He asked.

Carly!? CARLY!? I stood up for him and looked after him and all he'd say is CARLY!? But isn't this what I want?

"Really now Benson?" I asked.

"Uh yeah?" he said.

"GO FIND HER YOURSELF YOU A$$H*L3!" I answered without thinking and ran out the door.

The nerve of the dork. Carly! Carly this, Carly that, I want Carly, I love you Carly, Will you go out with me Carly, Carly, Carly, CARLY!

Is she the only thing running on that backtracked mind of his!?

But isn't this what I want? Not to be asked what I was on about a while ago? or what had happened at the yard?

I just shook my head and tried forgetting what had just happened.

School is already over and I have nothing to do so as usual I'm going over to Carly's. Besides, momma is hungry.

I ran up the stairs to Carly's apartment and barged right in.

"Woah!" yelled someone who had contact with the door.

I saw Spencer holding a spatula with some yellowish goop on it.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's my new sculpture!" Spencer beamed.

It's a yellow gooey sculpture that looks like Cupid but instead of the toga, it looks like pants, still shirtless though, and kinda resembles somebody I know.

"It looks like Gibby." I cringed at the thought.

"It's because IT IS GIBBY!" Spencer replied.

Then the sculpture's eyes opened. Then the mouth.

"GIBEEEEEEEH!"

"Don't move!" Spencer yelled at Gibby.

"weirdos." I mumbled and moved to the fridge.

I rummaged the icebox for some food or leftovers. I didn't really care much of what I'd find just as long as it could satisfy my growling belly.

Hey, what do we have here? Some beef jerky sticks.

The door opened.

"Where's Sam?"

I raised my hand while still gorging on the the few jerky sticks I've found.

Carly made her way over and started asking questions.

"What happened to Freddie? I heard that he got into a fight with George Severson. Is it true?"

"Whuf?" (What?)

"What?" Carly asked again.

"Yaaah, Thuf Whuf Why Sef. Whuf!" (Yeah, That's what I said! What!)

"Just down that jerky first and then talk." Carly replied and handed me a glass of lemonade.

I gulped the horker down and washed it down with some lemonade.

"Well?" Carly asked and gestured for me to continue.

"Yeah the nub did get into a fight." I answered non-chalantly and resumed eating the rest of my beef strips.

"That's it?" Carly fumed.

"Well that's the only thing you asked!" I retorted.

"What happened? They said you were there when it happened." Carly asked again visisbly wanting details.

"Well I only saw half of it. George came up to Benson and then they ran out of the cafeteria. Then I saw them out the yard and George and his beasties were beating the crud out of him."

Carly didn't say a word but her eyes were saying "what else?"

I sighed.

"I helped the nub, I punched a few, flipped a few. Ya know the usual." I replied cooly taking out some parts.

"Well P. Franklin told me that Freddie helped you out." Carly said as her face came veering closer.

Crud.

"Yeah, he did. But that was after I helped him out first." half-lie, half-true.

Carly crossed her arms.

"Fine! Yeah I got caught and the nub broke me loose." I replied.

Carly looked like a mom forcing her kid to talk.

"Is that all Sam?"

"Ugh, Yes mom! That's all" I replied.

"Good." Carly smiled and went upstairs to her room.

If she were anybody, I would've decked her for sure.

I sighed and face-palmed.

It's all the stupid nub's fault.  
>It's all his stupid-friggin-fault.<p>

If only he hadn't left and get all big and macho and confident and cut-

No, I did not just think of sir dorksalot as cute or any other.

I mentally slapped myself. It brought me thinking of the reason why he really left.

Is it me? Well duh.. But I've been torturing him for years and now he complains?

Ugh! Too much thinking. I do not care about the nub. Do I?

He is getting in my head! Ima kill him! (not literally folks. just saying.)

Anyway, food might distract me from the loser, so I got back at the fridge and ravaged whatever I could find.

Carly came back down and quizzed Spencer.

"What's that?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Well it's my latest creation! IT'S -"

"You don't wanna know kid! Trust me." I stuck out my head so that she could hear.

"Well excuse me for being original." Spencer pouted.

He then started to push his Gibby statue into his room and closed it with a thud.

Carly just shrugged and plopped on the couch. But shortly into the show that she is watching, there is a knocking sound coming from the door.

The door opened revealing the greatest nub in history wearing a black shirt and some cargo pants that kinda looked nice... No they looked nubbish and dorky and geeky and... Argh! Whatever. I propped my head back in the fridge.

The door closes and I shot an evil glare at the nub.

They seem to be talking but I can't quite hear them.

I got up and made my way to them and Carly was doing this happy dance or something.

I pushed the dork to the door.

"What the? I'm injured Sam." Freddie said.

"Well it doesn't hurt you does it? Clearly stating that you are fine." I said with all the sarcasm I could muster.

"We'll we are doing iCarly today!" He said and planted himself right in front of me.

"Carly agreed... I didn't. And if that is the only reason why you're here then just get out!" I said and tried pushing him out again.

His face turned from amused to confused.

"I didn't come here for iCarly primarily." He said and looked at me.

"Then what is? Better make it good Benson or I'll make sure you won't get up again for a day!" I threatened.

"I came to apologize." he said.

Well that was unexpected. But I'm not letting him off that easy.

"I'm sorry Sam." he said looking really sorry.

"and thanks." he added then grinned.

"For what?" I asked.

"For looking after me." and smiled the cheesiest smile I've ever seen.

"Whatever nub." I made my way back to the kitchen retrieving the ham I placed on the counter-top.

"So does that mean I could be your tech producer again?" he hollered.

"Oh shut it Freducation." I hollered back.

He smiled again.

I returned to the fridge and I couldn't help but smile to myself for apparently no reason at all.

Then I heard Carly scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I got up and shot a glare at Carly which made her stop.

"We are doing iCarly with the original trio again!" Carly rejoiced while doing a happy dance.

I couldn't help but smile, so I came over and she pulled me into a group hug.

What's gonna happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews! I read each and every one of them. So what do you think? too much? lopsided? OOC? Tell me what's on your mind. (No flaming please)<strong>

**And the esteemed...**

**Reviewer Appreciation Corner!**

**Anonymous Rex : Soon my friend. Very soon.**

**Tora Dora Phew : Thank you very much. Just what I needed to hear. 'Nuff said. :D**

**green aura : request granted my friend.**

**darryproducts : Yep, me neither XD**

**cuteskull12 : Updating... Here you go :)**

**hejk12345 : Actually if you would watch the series, Sam hits him almost all the time. Just cue in laughter after hit and it becomes a harmless physical joke to the viewers. Without the laughing sound, would it still be funny? I don't think so. But anyway, Seddie? I don't want to divulge any more at this point. I hope you don't take it too seriously :D**

**Kezziexx : more where they came from! :D**

**bubbajack : Yep now that'd be cool XD**


	29. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know it was kinda rushed. Don't sue me please. Sam's POV isn't that clear either and as one of you noticed it is mostly centered on Freddie and Sam. (Which I didn't do on purpose. Honestly. Which when I reread it I did notice as well XD) I would not be editing it anymore. But I would be focusing on Sam's POV too from now on. Switching POV's from time to time. Ain't that great? Hahahahahaha- *cough cough* excuse me.**

**I admit that Sam is kinda rough. Well she really is... But point is I did kinda gave her that extra "oomph". I watched the series again and here's what you do, try muting the sound and watch Sam whack Freddie, you'd say ouch for sure. Sam bopping Freddie on the head with a stick, electrocuting him with a pen, shoving him off to the floor. etc. You'd get my point.**

**Anyway. I could say that Sam will be laying off Freddie just a bit in the next chapters. Making it more "Seddie" friendly. I don't hate the Creddies, but I will say here on that this is a Seddie fic. If you hate Seddie then it is best you turn away from this fic now or forever turn yourself to the Seddie side of the force. haha anyway. Keep 'em reviews coming! like I've said... This is an evolving fic. What you say can affect it's outcome. Thank's bubbajack for the awesome viewpoints all of them are duly noted.**

**Without further ado. Chapter 26.**

**Disclaimer: (In a commercial guy voice) This fictional piece is not in any way proof that I own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"He had this scent and he was wearing..." She opened her eyes and stared.

"...Black."

Sam's POV

*flashback*

I woke up in the park. I rubbed my eyes as the the sun peered down on me. I sat up and tried to recall. How'd I get here? All I remembered from this morning was that I got out the house after eating my breakfast.

That morning, I woke up to the sound of my mom shouting profanities at something and the sound of my phone ringing. I shoved my blanket off of me and looked at the bedside alarm clock.

7:43am

I groaned. It's still too early. I lied down on my belly and pulled my pillow over my head in a desperate attempt to block out the sounds of my rambling mother. That seemed to lessen the sound but my phone keeps ringing and vibrating. I groaned louder. I pulled on my pillow and threw it to the wall. I reached for my pearphone and looked at the caller id. Carly. I should've known better cause she'd be the only one calling me this early. Fredbag wouldn't even dare call me this early.

"This is Sam, if you're hearing this, then this is a voicemail. So just hang up or something." I faked.

"Funny Sam. Ha ha." Carly replied.

"Get up already. It's almost 8am!"

"Well I don't get up like for another two hours!" I said grumpily.

"Well who promised me that they would actually help with the project we have at school?" Carly replied.

"It was the ham! You tricked me with HAM!" I said groaning like a kid being given errands.

"You still said yes Sam." Carly said with the kind of voice that she would use to make Sam cave.

"Ugh. Fine! You can stop with the puppy eyes Carly."

"How'd you know?"

"You always use that tone when you do your puppy dog eyes at me." I sighed, "Just give me a minute, I'll be right over. Bye." I added then hung up.

I got out of bed and took a shower while hearing my mother's shouting.

I got out of bed got changed and went down to get breakfast or whatever was there.

My mom kept yelling so I checked out what was going on.

I opened the door slowly, pulled on it toward the hinges as I pushed it open so that I wouldn't make a sound. I peeked through the small opening.

My mom was wearing exactly what she wore last night and she was holding a bottle of jack. She kept on pointing at something and just kept yelling.

Well as expected, she was drunk again and she was yelling at frothy to get a job or something.

I shrugged.

I went to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards to get my cereal Meaty-O's, and yeah it's bacon-flavored.

Got some milk from the fridge and poured it on my cereal and let the Meaty-O's soak up the milk.

Well some like their cereal crispy. But me? I like mine soggy. Hmmm milk and bacon.

And as I was eating my cereal, Frothy climbed on the table and purred.

I just kept eating, but mom never stopped shouting.

Frothy is here. But why is she still shouting?

Eeeehhhh, whatevs.

I finished my meal and got up and out the door.

I fished my pockets for some money and found out that I don't have enough for a bus ride. I groaned again.

Why is this morning so wrong?

I decided to go through the alleys for a shortcut.

after that everything else is hazy, I can only remember fragments of it.

I did remember a group of people, and one of them had this strange Irish accent. I remember being restrained and... Ugh I can't remember. I did remember a scent, a kind of cologne, maybe body spray? I don't know. It's kind of a mix of mint and cinnamon.

I tried to remember. It was a person, he was wearing black clothes and craddled me. I also remembered parts of him fighting off them punks.

Weird. But here I am at the park. Maybe it was a dream...

*end flashback*

I sniffed again. It was definitely the same smell.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Eating a pig? Painting a painting?" I retorted. While my nose was still up in the air.

"This is disturbing Sam. What are you doing?" Fredbag said trying to intimidate me.

"Just shut up." I said coming closer my eyes still closed.

"Uhhhh Sam?"

"What?" I reached out. I didn't realize what I was doing, I had lost myself in the scent that cradled me in my dream. I felt the same kind of peace I felt that time. Suddenly two arms enveloped me, I buried my face into his chest and basked in his scent. I was lost in my own world remembering what had happened in that vivid but splintered dream. I opened my eyes hoping to find my hero holding me in his arms.

"You!?"

He let go instantly.

"You grabbed me first Puckett!" Freddie exclaimed.

"It can't be you!"

"Who are you talking about?" Freddie asked clearly confused at what I was saying.

"My hero! The man who saved me from those bad people. The man in black."

Freddie froze, he's face suddenly undescribable.

"Uhhh... Yeah definitely not me." Freddie replied.

Freddie saved me? It just doesn't add up. Well yeah he's capable, and he isn't the same nub (still a nub though.) cause he's kinda grown in places. He could fight yeah but still...

Why would he save me? Well he did it once but that was also his fight. Is it really a dream? And how could he have saved me if he is at Bushwell? Let's say he is already awake at that time in the morning, why would he come over here in this part of the city?

It doesn't make sense.

My rule? If it doesn't make sense, it isn't true.

"A nub like you couldn't have done what he did."

"Of course not." he replied and laughed nervously.

"Owkay..." I replied trying to shake of the awkwardness in the air.

"So..." We said in unison.

We looked at each other and laughed together.

"Wanna grab a smoothie?" Fredhead asked.

"Um, sure. Only if you're buying." I replied.

"What's new?" Freddie asked sarcastically and laughed.

"Dork." I said and punched him lightly in the shoulder which in turn made him smirk.

Hmmmmm. Better put these thoughts off for now. All I'm thinking of right now is the awesome blueberry smoothie running down my throat.

Freddie's POV

"...black."

She closed her eyes and started to walk toward me, I shifted back nervously trying to avoid whatever she was planning.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Eating a pig? Painting a painting?" she sarcastically replied.

"This is disturbing Sam. What are you doing?"

"Just shut up." She said closing the proximity between us.

"Uhhhh Sam?" I said trying to snap her out of what she was doing.

"What?" She replied and slipped on a crack in the pavement.

I held out my hands to catch her and she tumbled right into my arms. On instict to protect her from any more harm, I placed my arms around her. I looked at her and her eyes started to open slowly.

"You!?"

She jerked free.

"You grabbed me first Puckett!" I almost shouted.

"It can't be you!" She said and started to freak out.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"My hero! The man who saved me from those bad people. The man in black."

I instantly froze on the spot. She knows!?

"Uhhh... Yeah definitely not me." I replied trying to convince her it isn't me.

How could she know? I thought she was out cold that time. This is not good. Definitely not good.

"A nub like you couldn't have done what he did." She said as if coming to a realization.

"Of course not." I replied and tried laughing to cover it up.

"Owkay..." Sam replied trying to shake of the awkwardness in the air.

There was silence.

"So..." We said simultaneously.

We looked at each other for a moment and started to laugh.

"Wanna grab a smoothie?" I asked in my final attempt to take her mind off the incident and at the same time keep Sam in arm's length.

"Um, sure. Only if you're buying." She replied instantly.

"What's new?" I asked sarcastically.

"Dork." She said and punched me lightly in the shoulder.

I smirked at her. Well I had to admit, that this is nice. A little banter. Nothing heavy, no heavy insults, and for once her hand wasn't that heavy too. Whatever she thought of made her a lil nice.

I shook my head.

Don't count on it too much Benson, she's just off her game due to something she thought of. She'd be back to her vicious insulting self once she gets her composure back. Yeah that's right, Sam's just pulling back a bit.

Just savor it till it lasts I guess.

I wiped my face with the towel I brought and placed it it one of my pockets. I looked at Sam. her gaze was roaming around with her hands clasped at her back and her feet swinging wildly forward, her lower lip protruded and her cheeks puffed up.

I smiled. Can't help it though. She looked so silly and cute at the same time.

Cute? Heck, why not? It's not everyday you see Sam with a face like that so yeah, She's cute with that face on.

"What are you looking at numbnuts?" Sam said and her face changed immediately.

"I just glanced at you. It isn't exactly looking." I replied and faced front.

"Nope, you got your beady dorky eyes at me for like a minute. Are you saying I'm blind? And I can perfectly tell since I'm right beside you doofus." Sam said.

I was staring at her?

"Uh, I wasn't staring at you."

"Then what were you looking at?"

"I was looking at the girl across the street..."

"who was walking at the same pace as I am? Whatever dorkboy." Sam said and continued swinging her feet.

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

I don't know why but I kept glancing to the girl at my side who still had that look on. I just can't help myself I guess, I was a teenager after all. Hormones. Yeah them's the hormones acting up I guess. Nope. It IS the hormones, I corrected myself.

"You look at me one more time and I'd slap you silly." Sam said still walking that way with her eyes still looking around.

Wanting to say a snappy comeback, I clammed my mouth shut. If I want to protect her, I have to be near her, and me trying to get in her skin won't really get me anywhere, well except for self-satisfaction and revenge I guess.

The whole way to Groovy Smoothies was a quiet one. I tried talking but always fought against it thinking that I might irk her in some way or something. She on the other hand just walked like she was alone, her hands still clasped at her back and feet swinging wildy and her eyes peering into the distance as if she was thinking of something deep.

We got into the smoothie shop and she sat at our usual table.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"I know, I know, Blueberry Blitz right?" I asked.

"Thank you my loyal subject." Sam said and waved me off.

"Whatever, Princess." I replied.

I got to the counter and ordered.

"2 Blueberry Blitzes please." I said to the guy at the counter and then T-Bo came around with his delights on as stick.

"Sup man? Want a corndog on a stick that's on a stick?" T-Bo offered waving the object in hand. The corndog is already on a stick, why stab into another one?

"I'll pass Teebs." I replied and got the drinks.

"Your loss." T-Bo replied and went around waving the stick he wanted to sell.

I got back to the table and slid the smoothie to Sam.

As I sat down Sam immediately asked me.

"So what's with the smoothies? You never voluntarily buy me smoothies before." Sam said as she sucked on her straw.

"Just feeling generous I guess."

"Did something happen with you and Carly?" Sam asked again but did not look.

"Nope. Why'd you ask?"

"Usually, you're always in a good mood when something good happens with you and said subject." Sam replied in a dead-pan tone.

"Nope, I haven't seen her yet today."

"How bout last night?"

"Not at all. Hey, what's with all the questions?"

"Nothin'." Sam replied non-chalantly and resumed sipping her smoothie.

Weird.

"well just to let you know Sam. I don't like Carly anymore. It's like years since I looked at her in that light." I replied casually sipping my cold fruit-crushed beverage.

"Really now? Now why should I believe you? Remember the time you got lugged at school by George?"

I nodded.

"The first person you looked for when you got up was?"

My eyes grew wide in realization.

So my hunch was true.

"Carly." I answered.

"Check." Sam said as she snapped her fingers proving a point.

I couldn't deny what I've said before, and I couldn't really say why I said that either. Think Freddie think.

"True. But that doesn't mean I still like her."

"I still smell denial." Sam smirked as if she won.

"Well it doesn't really matter what you think. I'm not into her anymore like I've said."

"Since when then?" Sam asked again.

I dug through my memories. Since when did it happen?

"After the whole hero thing. I took your advice and realized that it's never gonna happen. After that I also realized that the reason I had a crush on her is that she was the perfect illusion. You know, typical girly-girl, the prissy-type."

Sam nodded half-heartedly, still clearly unconvinced.

"She was also the first girl who accepted me for who I am, as a friend."

"Well I also think of you as a..." Sam said and stopped midsentence.

"Friend? Yep that I felt a lot." I answered in reflex.

"Well, I can't help it. You were born a dork!" Sam insulted immediately.

I knew it was too good to be true. She was back. But I had to fight the urge to fight back.

"Then how can I not be a dork? What can I do make you see me as a friend?" I replied immediately not really thinking about the words coming out. I was already frustrated at the conversation were having.

Sam suddenly clammed tight.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

She suddenly softened up.

"See? You branded me a dork, a nub or whatever name you have for me at the time. Look, I'm sorry if I looked for Carly at that time. I was just suprised that you were looking after me at the clinic, I just couldn't say anything to you at that time and I looked for a way out." I replied again without thinking.

"Whatever." Sam replied but without the usual sting in her voice.

"You know the time that I got beat up by George and the boys?"

"Duh... Of course I do. I just mentioned it a while a go."

"That was rhetorical Sam." I answered.

"You were captured and George did some nasty things to you, I saw all of it..."

Sam started to speak but I held my hand up.

"I hated what he did to you, I get angry when people mistreat you, physically or emotionally."

"Jonah, Pete, and all the rest... I hate them for hurting you. Believe it or not I do. I may not show it, but you are my best friend."

"I may have realized a lot later due to the torture I have to live with everyday with you, and to tell you the truth I already knew all along way back that you were my best friend too, but I just realized recently, and it was because of the day you looked after me at the clinic."

Sam just sat there, smoothie in hand staring at me.

I just then realized what I've said. I can't take it back.

"Umm... Sam? Now would be the best time to say something." I said as I waved my hand in front of her face.

Sam sat there, silent.

"Dork. Stupid Dork." Sam replied and looked away but I swear I saw a little smile playing at her lips.

I just smiled and resumed sipping my smoothies.

One thing I know was true. Out of the abundance of the heart, the mouth speaks or whatever it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Too much? OOC? Lacking detail? Tell me in you review!<strong>

**And the awesome...**

**REVIEWER APPRECIATION CORNER!**

**Green Aura : I know what you mean. But then again when it comes to fights, Freddie would yes think first but most probably run. But thank you for reminding me. ^_^ More cookies! XD**

**darryproducts : Tell me your thoughts. Suggestions?**

**iluvnerds : Here's ya go! Updated**

**RebelGirl13 : Thank you for taking the time to read it. ^_^ New chapter for ya.**

**Onibaku : Gomene aniki. I know its kinda confusing and all. I'll make sure to clear things up and not mess the timeline.**

**hejk12345 : Here ya go! And I did say Sam would be laying off of Freddie right?**

**Anonymous Rex : Thanks man. :D**

**Bubbajack : Yeah, I know what you mean, I did get some comments from the mail saying that the recent chapter created some confusion especially to the old readers who just came back to read it. I'd be alternating Sam and Freddie's POV from here on and I'll be transitioning flashbacks to get Sam's POV up to date.**

**Anyway, remember. Reviews please! Let me know what you're thinking!**

Till the next chapter.

Mikradios


	30. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the late update! I had to read it again and again just to make it right.**

**Here's Chapter 27!**

**Disclaimer : Uhhhhh... Duhhhh... Yeah...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Freddie's POV

There was an awkward silence in the air as we sipped our smoothies.

"So..." we started off again simultaneously.

No laughter. Just silence. She looked at me and it looked like she was looking for the right moment to say something.

"You go first." I offered

"I'm going to Carly's. How 'bout you?" Sam asked.

"Uhhh. I could walk with you there, I'm going home anyway." I replied.

Sam just nodded and got up. She went up to the door and threw her empty smoothie cup into the trash can.

I followed and threw my cup into the trash can and pushed the door open.

I turned around to look for Sam and I saw that she was already walking down the street and I had to jog to catch up with her.

"Wait up." I hollered.

She looked back but didn't stop.

"Why should I do that?" She hollered back.

I rolled my eyes to her reply.

I caught up to her and slowed down and soon enough I was already in-sync with her steps.

"So what are you and Carly up to today?" I asked.

"Well I don't know but it's none of your beeswa-" Sam answered but was cut off immediately by a person who dove into her and they crashed off the curb.

"SAM!" I shouted and ran toward her.

Sam was caught by the waist and was constrained in place.

"Get off me!" Sam shouted and started to elbow the person who caught her in the face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard battle cry like shout and as I turned, I immediately felt pain seering through my side.

I was shoulder tackled and I was sent tumbling onto the concrete.

"Tell the boss that we have found them." one of the men shouted from behind me.

I immediately turned around and saw a man wearing a dirty ragged blue jacket turn around and started running toward the alleys.

Scanning the area quickly, I saw 3 men more running toward us.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted.

"Sam!" I struggled to get free but the man was determined to hold on for dear life.

Sam managed to elbow the man loose and was knocked out on the ground. As she got up she was slapped in the face by another man.

I have to get free. I looked at the arms around me and pried on his fingers off. I held the finger in place and bent it back as far as I could. The man yelped in pain and immediately retailated with a headbutt to my back. I held his finger again and bent it back until it snapped. The man howled in pain and immediately rolled over cradling his broken finger. I got up, backed up a bit and kicked him in the stomach but was cut off due to another shoulder tackle from one of the men.

Sam on the other hand is down on the ground on her knees and palms and another man was circling her waiting for her to get up.

Ignoring the pain from my side I got up and waited for my attacker to get up.

He was dressed in rags, tattered pants and a boot with a hole in the front showing his toes.

He got up and ran up to me with a fist cocked toward my face. I readied myself for the blow and swung my left hand to the left to parry the punch. I brought my left hand to the back of his head, my left foot took a step forward, I swung my torso to the left and my right elbow moving toward his jaw. I forced his head to meet my elbow and it made contact instantly knocking him out.

I looked up and saw the other man regaining his composure, I ran toward him, jumped and slammed the flat of my arm to his face.

He was unconcious, I heard feet shuffling away so I turned around and saw the men taking a break for it. I turned around looking for Sam. I saw her on the ground again trying to fight her attacker who held her down. I guess the man weighed around 300 pounds and was mix of fat and muscle, he was holding down Sam's shoulders and he seemed to be straddling her thighs. Sure Sam can hold her own in a fight, but faced with that kind of weight? Even I myself would have some trouble. It's like matching up Manny Pacquiao against Butterbean. Manny is a champ but still there is a weight advantage.

"Get off of me you dipstick." Sam shouted.

I ran up to her and took the man by the shoulders, I tried lifting him off of Sam but the person was too heavy. He threw a blind swing at me, I dodged and grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him to the side off of Sam. The man stood up and I resumed my defensive stance. The man turned around, noticing he is alone he tucked tail and ran off leaving the 3 men groaning on the ground.

I looked at Sam, and there she was laying down there just staring at me.

I was whipped, my sides hurt badly making it very hard to breathe.

I bent down and placed my hands on my knees. I needed air, badly.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and blew the air out with a shout. (A/N the best way to regain normal breathing would be this way. As of what I know don't quote me on this.)

I walked up to Sam who was still staring at me. I placed my hands on her arms lifted her up and shook her vigorously.

"SAM!" I yelled in her face.

"What!? Wha? What happened?" Sam said obviously in shock.

"We have to get out of here now!" I instructed sternly.

Sam was still unresponsive. We had no more time, those thugs could be back with backup any minute.

Moving on instinct, I grabbed her hand and flung it over my shoulder, I backed up to her and grabbed her other hand. I pulled her over my shoulder into a piggyback. I held her hands and clasped them together. I placed my hands under her knees and I stood up.

I looked back to my passenger. "Sam hold on." I almost shouted.

She tensed up. She suddenly struggled to get off my back.

"Lemme off!" Sam shouted as she pushed against my back.

"Sam! We don't have enough the time to fight right now! Please, just hold on!." I yelled back never letting go of her thighs.

It seems that she got the message cause I felt her hands relax but her grip on me tighter. I felt her head hunch down on my shoulder.

"Fine, let's see until where you can run with me on your back nub." Sam said faintly.

Taking that as a sign to go, I broke off into a jog slowly accelerating into a full-run.

After running almost 12 blocks, we got to the Bushwell plaza lobby were I set Sam down.

I flopped on my back due to the fatigue.

"NO PANTING TEENAGERS ON MY LOBBY!" Lewbert shouted.

Sam jumped at sound of the shrieking doorman's voice.

I picked myself up and seeked refuge in the elevator with Sam not far behind.

I pressed the 8 button and the elevator started to climb.

I leaned against the wall and started to slide down into a sitting position. I hung my head down still panting like a dog.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked Sam.

Sam stood there still somewhat dazed at what had happened earlier.

"Yeah." was all she could say.

"I said are you hurt?" I stood up and held her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

She shook herself. "Yeah! I said I'm fine dork! Now get your hands off me!" Sam said and swiped my hands away.

I smiled to myself. Even amidst the conflict, Sam still finds the time to insult me. Same old Sam.

"Who the hell were those? I never crossed anybody in my neighborhood!" Sam said out loud flailing her arms in exclamation.

I had to play dumb.

"How should I know? All I know is that they ain't friendly." I answered looking down hoping to get through with the lie I just said.

"Then why the heck did they say 'Tell the boss we have found them'?" Sam asked placing her hands on her hips.

I just shrugged.

The elevator dinged and opened.

Sam got out leaving me behind as if nothing happened.

"Maybe it's some kid's brother that you picked on." I joked as I got up and got out as well.

"I never pick on hobos" Sam replied walking down the hall.

I followed. I was about to turn on the corner when Sam popped her head out.

"Maybe you pissed them off, your looks are an insult to their hoboness." Sam said and resumed walking.

"Or maybe I was walking with their queen." I answered back.

She turned around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Your Highness." I said and bowed with a hand up front.

"I thought you said something." Sam walked dangerously close, her eyes squinting and her nose almost an inch from mine.

"I said it's because I was walking with a hot girl and it's not my fault they got jealous." I replied.

Sam suddenly retreated and a blush suddenly crept up her cheeks.

I saw this and decided to rub it in.

I moved as close as she was a while ago and whispered "I said I walked with this really hot girl..." my voice trailing off.

Her face flushed red.

"Uhhhhh. I'm hungry. I'm gonna find something to eat. Bye." Sam said and opened Carly's door. She slammed the door right in my face.

That'd keep her mind off things. I hope.

Sam's POV

We just got out of the Groovie Smoothies' shop and started to make way towards Bushwell. We were just messing around when out of nowhere this dude just tackled me to the ground.

"Tell the boss that we have found them." I heard someone shout, I was down on the ground being held down by something and I can't even move or turn.

"SAM!" Freddie shouted.

I got dazed a bit and I looked down seeing this dude grabbing me by the waist. He almost looks like a hobo, What!?

Oh no, not again. I'm not letting this happen again! I am Sam Puckett, and nobody messes with me!

"Get off me!" I shouted.

I tried pushing him off but he still hung on, I tried prying his hands off my waist but he was like a leech stuck for good. I even tried sticking my fingers into his nose and eyes but he was still there! Guess the dude wanted pain so I swung my elbow right into his face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard a man scream, I turned my head towards the sound and I saw Freddie kiss the cement.

I looked down again and this dude still held on. I felt his grip tightening on my stomach.

I kept on swinging my elbow on his face until his grip loosens on my shirt. HA! That'd teach you to mess with momma.

He drops down on the ground unconscious, I think I broke his nose though.

Thinking that everything is over, I got up and looked at the nub he was also held down and I thought that this would be the best time to get even with him by helping him out but BAM! Another dude rammed into me. I felt myself being driven to the ground again. I felt a burning sensation welling up on my cheek slowly turning into the all familiar feeling of pain.

I suddenly felt fear. The same feeling I have felt in that fragmented yet very vivid dream of mine. The feeling of helplessness.

I opened my eyes, my vision was still blurry from whatever hit me and I looked up.

I was lying on my back and a big man 'round 300 or so pounds circled around me like a predator stalking its prey.

I tried getting up, but then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders pushing me down on the pavement.

"You're going nowhere missy." I heard the man hiss at me.

"Get off me dipstick!" I hissed back.

My legs were still free so I tried kicking him in his jewels but failed. He was already straddling my thighs stopping any means of movement.

"I wonder what the boss would do to you?" the man laughed.

I tried with all my strength to flip him to the side but he was just too heavy! I tried jerking him off but his arms were pushing me down with all his weight.

I can't give up, I have to fight somehow. But no matter how hard I grunted and pushed, it was all useless.

'The great Puckett defeated? I'm still just a girl after all.' I thought.

'What will they do to me? Will they kill me? How bout Freddie? Will they get him too?' I thought hopelessly.

I turned my head still hoping to find a way to escape and saw Freddie running toward me. His face showed a mix full of anxiety and worry.

Freddie got him by the shoulders but the man took a swing for his face. I took this as a chance since one of my arms are now free but the man immediately got me back down on the ground.

Freddie grabbed his shoulders and flipped him to the side, well more like a push to the side actually. The man stood up, and man was he big.

The man got up slowly, Freddie on the other hand was already in a defensive stance waiting in anticipation for the hit to come.

The man looked around him, his buddies have already retreated and he was alone. Upon noticing this, he turned around and ran for the alleys not caring about his unconscious buddies lying on the ground.

I couldn't help but look at my saviour. Again. He has already saved me twice in a row, and this has got to stop. He's panting like a dog bent down with arms on his knees desperately trying to catch his breath. I looked around and saw two more dudes lying on the ground but my eyes trailed back to Freddie, sweat dripping from his face and his brown eyes full of worry. Why worry? He's worried about me? I can take care of my own but I must admit, if it werent' for him, I'd be dragged somewhere right now but I'm not gonna thank him. No way. Not even let him know that I feel grateful for what he did.

His eyes was still locked on mine, his eyes began looking at me up and down as if evaluating me. He walked up to me, took me by the shoulders, lifted me up and shook me. He was so close. His mouth was open as if saying something but I can't quite hear him.

"SAM!" his voice pierced the silence in my head.

"Wha? What? What happened?"

"We have to get out of here now!"

I tried following what he said but my body still won't move. My head says go but my body is not reacting. I'm shaking. I am still paralyzed by fear. I can see everything, but my mind still can't comprehend what was going on. We got attacked for apparently no reason. Freddie was also attacked. All of them recognize us. This just can't be a typical robbery or whatever. This was planned or something. Maybe we were mistaken for someone else?

Then I felt myself being lifted up, I was taken away from my thoughts and saw myself being given a piggyback by none other than the nub himself. My arms were around his neck and his hands were under my knees. This is too much. I am already humiliated twice. This is already pushing it.

"Sam, hold on." I heard him speak.

"Lemme off!" I tried pushing off of his back. I don't need this, I'm not injured, I can walk on my own. Who does he think is?

I was about to say that I didn't need his help but was cut off with his words. "Sam! We don't have enough the time to fight right now! Please, just hold on!." he yelled at me. Freddie indeed grew a spine in the few months he was gone, actually he already had one even before but the only thing he didn't have was self-esteem. I can't fight his logic, it is true. They might come back with more people and who knows what might happen?

I gripped him tighter and I brought my head down to his shoulder so I could see where we were going.

"Fine, let's see until where you can run with me on your back nub." I said in a low voice.

Freddie glanced at me, he smirked and looked forward and then broke into a jog. Not long after a few moments he was already running.

He was fast. I can't even believe he could run with me on his back. It's as if I'm just an empty backpack slung over his back.

My hair was flying against the wind on my face and I had to bury my face on his back because of the wind in my eyes.

His scent... I couldn't help but remember the dream in my head. I wrapped my arms around Freddie tighter, once again remembering the feeling of security in his presence, the man in my dream. Guess it wouldn't be that bad if it were Freddie that saved me, but it just doesn't seem right. All these years of me picking on him and also protecting him at the same time, (I did say that I am the only one allowed to pick on him. Anybody else doesn't have the right and they face me if they crossed that.) and now him saving me? This is messed up. Seriously messed up.

Bushwell was already in view as Freddie ran around the corner, I was suprised to see him still running after such a distance, not even pausing to take a breather. I guess it must be the adrenaline. Self-preservation I guess? From what Freddie said or what not.

Freddie slowed down and dropped me down when we got to the lobby. Freddie layed on his back panting like crazy, his face was red and sweat trailed his forehead, dripping.

I just stood there looking at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic. His hear was everywhere and some stuck to his face because of the sweat.

"NO PANTING TEENAGERS IN MY LOBBY!"

I jumped just by the shrill sound of his voice. Bushwell's doorman crazy Lewbert.

Freddie picked himself up and made way to the elevators and I followed immediately dodging the snarling doorman.

The elevator opened and Freddie jammed his thumb on the 8 button. The doors closed and Freddie leaned on the wall only to slide down into a sitting position still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

Panic, Fear, and Chaos was already running through my brain, trying to reply to a simple question already proved difficult.

"Yeah." I absentmindedly answered.

Freddie stood up. "I said are you hurt?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and he was staring into my eyes.

I shook myself trying to get back down to earth just to answer the nub's questions. I didn't mean to but it came out more like a snarl. "Yeah! I said I'm fine dork! Now get your hands off me!" I hacked his hands away.

Panic came back again. But this time I had to let it out.

"Who the hell were those?"

"How should I know?" Freddie answered while his head was down still panting.

"Then why the heck did they say 'Tell the boss we have found them?'"

Freddie just shrugged.

The elevator opened and I went ahead of him. I needed some space.

"Maybe it's some kid's brother that you picked on." I heard him say as I turned around the corner toward their hallway.

"I never pick on hobos" I answered back.

I peeked on the corner "Maybe you pissed them off, your looks are an insult to their hoboness."

"Or maybe I was walking with their queen." he answered back.

I stopped. What? Seriously? Is he picking a bone with me?

"What did you say?" I asked glaring at him.

"Nothing your highness." he answered and bowed mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you said something." I said as I inched closer to him shooting a deadly glare through my eyes.

"I said it's because I was walking with a hot girl and it's not my fault they got jealous." he replied.

What? He called me hot? Freddie just called me hot? What?

I felt my cheeks getting warm. He's seriously gonna pay for that.

He inched closer, much closer than our recent distance. "I said I walked with this really hot girl..." he whispered and his voice trailing off at the end.

I'm blushing. I can tell that I'm blushing. What can I do? Nobody has ever told me I'm hot before. And this nub... has his way of getting under my skin. I can't face him.

"Uhhhhh. I'm hungry. I'm gonna find something to eat. Bye." I said and opened Carly's door and slammed it on his face.

I leaned on the door and felt my heart racing. I'm hot?

* * *

><p><strong>As always, tell me what you think! What do I lack? Please let me know. Negative and Positive comments are always welcome! (Please just curb the flames please.)<strong>

**And the Reviewer Appreciation Corner!**

**hejk12345 : It's still there, just have to wait for it. There is still some pressing matters to attend to at the moment. I won't name the story iPayback if there was no more payback in the middle of it right? Patience my young padawan. Patience :D**

**RebelGirl13 : Thanks :D I thought it wasn't fluffy enough though. XD**

**iluvnerds : This is just the start of the fluffiness XD I love fluff.**

**darryproducts : Thanks :D**

**Tora Dora Phew : Here's the action XD**

**bubbajack : Thanks mate. Yup, Theodore would still play a vital role in the story. But thanks for reminding me. Keep your views comin mate.**

**Onibaku : 3 words. Read it again.**

**Anonymous Rex : Couldn't agree with you more mate. Do you like fluff? XD**

**Till the next update! Mikradios OUT!**


	31. Chapter 28

**A/N : Hey guys! Thank you for your thoughts on my story. But seems that I have a hater here. Here's the comment by BushwellFanNYC.**

_"Okay. Let's be honest here._

_No one on this planet, fictional or otherwise would ever be as pathetic as your portrayal of Freddie. Not only does he not have the balls or will to stand up to both girls but even while in the middle of the plan to get revenge he second guesses himself for no reason other than so that you can rationalize the girls behavior towards him, especially Sam. In this story Sam is especially vicious so I don't even see where his confused feelings could come from. Affection comes from good treatment and one kiss isn't enough to make someone who is mercilessly abused generate it. There should be no confusion in Freddie's mind about who or what Sam is and I categorically reject any weak excuses for her behavior._

_This story comes off as Freddie is too nerdy for the "awesome and beautiful but misunderstood" princess Sam Pucket so he needs to go toughen up and become worthy of her. If there is any doubt about the rightness of his plan in Freddie's own mind, it completely throws off the entire narrative because before the transgressors have had a chance to make amends you have already absolved them insinuating that they don't deserve what they get._

_I would've liked to read more than 12 chapters but as it stands this fic is too predictable and unpalatable for anyone not a hardcore Seddie fan. I stress the "S" in Seddie because no one who writes one recently cares about Freddie's happiness."_

**Thank you my friend for your honest opinion on the story... Well you are entitled to your own opinion. But hey. My readers also have their own opinion too.**

**So what do you think? Is what BushwellFanNYC said spot on? Do note that he only read 12 chapters and already claims that my story is predictable. Hehehe. Anyway, as a what a 9gagger will say. Haters gonna hate.**

**On with the story!**

**Here's Chapter 28.**

**Disclaimer : I'm already working but still not the owner of iCarly**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

General POV

Sam entered Carly's apartment and Freddie's his own. Sam had a lot of thoughts running through her head while Freddie has only one thing in mind.

'What the heck is going on?' Sam thought while leaning on Carly's door.

"What do I do now?" Freddie thought specially putting everything that happened into account abruptly putting his own plans for revenge on hold.

"What is the world coming to?" Sam thought. "The dork came to my neighborhood this morning, I got jumped and the dork suddenly says that momma's hot?" Sam added to her trail of thoughts. She shook her head trying to wring the thoughts out but to no avail.

Steps were heard trailing down the stairs. "Sam? What are you doing there?" It was Carly Shay, Sam's best friend and co-host in iCarly.

Usually when Sam enters the Shay apartment, she would always make a beeline to the kitchen and find something to eat. But this time she had her back to the door as if trying to keep someone or something out.

"Uhhhh, nothing?" Sam replied.

"Owkay." Carly replied as if nothing happened. She knew weird things happen all the time with Sam and it was nothing new. Entertaining all the doubts would only waste her time grilling it out of her. She'd come to her if it was serious anyway.

Carly still clad in her pajamas walked over to the kitchen. "Bacon?" she asked.

"You know me well Shay." Sam said and walked over planting herself on one of the seats in the kitchen, her thoughts instantly replaced with food that will be served minutes from now.

Carly let out a chuckle and began prying strips off the frozen bundle of bacon.

* * *

><p>"This is serious..." Freddie trailed off ending in a deep sigh.<p>

The apartment was empty except for him. He's in his room lying on his bed pondering whatever events may happen next.

Marissa or more known as Mrs. Benson is already out. She works as a nurse in some hospital downtown. She is also known as the overprotective and overbearing mother of none other than Freddie Benson.

Freddie is already thankful that he and Sam are the only ones tied to the incident. Hopefully, no more people will be involved.

Freddie's mind was already going on overdrive, his mind already forecasting possible events and outcomes while simultaneously looking for a solution for each one.

"I need to know what I'm up against. Time for some recon" Freddie said sitting upright on his bed. Remembering the lessons taught by his Wilson, he was told that the best way to defeat an enemy is to know the enemy first.

Freddie then decides to visit the gang tomorrow night.

Freddie knew that he was going up against a mob and going on his own would be unwise specially if unprepared. He jumped out of his bed and took a seat at his desk.

Freddie pressed the power button on his PearBook and the computer rang a sound as if breathing in life.

Clicking going through his hidden programs he clicked on his private chat channel with Theo.

F: Theo.

After a few minutes his chatbox shook.

T: Hey Fred, hows it goin? Ya got her back yet?

F: I'm getting there Theo but I need your help. Again.

Theo didn't answer. Freddie started to worry.

T: Sorry bout that. Got programs running right now, I'm in the middle of a decription process.  
>Well sure, what is it?<p>

Freddie sighed a sigh of relief.

F: Would you happen to know someone who deals in custom urban weaponry?

T: Let me look it up.

After a few minutes Freddie received an email of a contact person named Alastair Smith. Lives in downtown Seattle. Merchandise is a wide array of urban camo, rifles, sub machine guns, launchers, machine guns, sidearms and grenades. Also provides custom equipment available upon inquiry.

Freddie smirked.

F: Thanks for the tip Theo. I owe you yet again.

T: You don't owe me Benson. I'm still far from getting even with you. Hehe

F: I'll talk to you soon.

T: It better be sooner! Last mail I got from you was a week ago.

F: Sorry man, got caught up in some stuff.

T: Tell Theo all about it next time. Ciao, got bugs to clean.

F: Later.

Freddie disconnected the program and instantly ran the scambling program Theo sent him. It erases any trace of the last IP address used in contact with Theo and also randomizes his own for protective purposes.

Freddie glanced at the clock. 10am.

Shutting down the laptop, Freddie decided for a long warm shower to relax his buzzing brain.

* * *

><p>"Anything happen with your morning?" Carly asked.<p>

"Grkkk." said Sam suddenly choking on her bacon. She immediately reached for the glass of water and gulped it down.

"Nothing really..." Sam said as she looked up holding her chin trying to look like she was really thinking.

"Well the nub did pass by my house this morning. He said he was just going around." Sam added and resumed horking on the remaining bacon on her plate.

"Freddie came to your place?" Carly asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam replied with bacon still hanging from her mouth.

"Nothing, It's just weird that Freddie would pass by your house. When was the last time he went to your house?" Carly asked again.

"Hhmmmmm... Never." Sam replied.

"Figures... What was he doing exactly?" Carly asked again.

Sam stared at her best friend with questioning looks.

"Why the sudden interest in the nub?"

"I always ask about him." Carly said trying to look calm.

"But not THIS much... Carly?" Sam asked again.

"What!?" Carly asked in defense.

"Lemme guess... You like the dork." Sam said and grinned evilly.

"Uhhhhhhmm..." Carly replied stuttering at the end.

Sam placed her elbow on the table and looked at Carly with a smug look.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"FINE! Yeah, I like the 'dork'" Carly replied while putting air quotes on the word dork.

"Was that hard to do cupcake?"  
>Sam smiled smugly and faced her plate again to resume her eating spree.<p>

Carly rolled her eyes at her bestfriend's comment and shook her head.

"As I was saying-"

"Do you have any more bacon?" Sam asked cutting her off.

Carly just smiled and ruffled her bestfriend's hair and walked over the stove again.

"What did I do?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, trouble is brewing.<p>

A man sitting at his leather desk chair swiveled to face the leader of the goonsquad. A lamp light in a dark room shining in one spot above the desk barely illuminating his face.

Speaking in a pale british accent he spoke.

"Have you taken care of them already?" The man said with elbows propped up on the sides of the chair with fingers intertwined.

"My men have caught them once, but the brown haired kid knocked them out. I thought he was a scrawny boy? Are you sure he is the one? Your description barely matches what he looks like" the man said with a deep irish tone.

"You dare question my judgement?" The shady man replied with a commanding tone.

The irish man stopped silent.

"And what about the other brown lassy?" The shady man reinquired.

"I haven't seen her yet. But I will."

The man swiveled his chair again now with his back facing the irish man.

"You do know how easily I can replace you right Ardan?" The man spoke again.

"I will get im. Just you wait." Ardan replied and vanished in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I have a lot to do these days but I did say that I will be updating regularly.<strong>

**And again...**

**THE REVIEWER APPRECIATION CORNER!**

**bubbajack : Would this suffice your request? XD**

**Onibaku : Thank you bro.**

**hellokittii16 : Thank you. :D**

**seddielovenathan : Thank you for liking it. Try doing parkour again! Its fun and a good form of exercise, not to mention you'd look cool doing it hehe**

**iluvnerds : It's starting but not quite there yet. Just stick around for more goodies :D**

**RebelGirl13 : No offense taken. It's good criticism actually. Actually it is a bad habit of mine. When I get immersed in what I'm writing I always forget the tenses. Hopefully I got it right this time around. XD**

**hejk12345 : Yep that's me XD**

**Abing6 : Here's a new chapter for ya :D**

**seddielover12 : Keep on reading. :D Hope you like what's gonna happen.**

**seddielovenathan : Parkour is good for ya. Just be diligent, and don't let anyone bring you down. Shrug off comments like "You look dumb doing that, or you suck at parkour." Even the great David Belle started dumb looking at parkour. Just keep at it small steps and you'd see the top.**

**darryproducts : Thanks mate :D**

**Seddie26 : There's a couple of more twists coming. XD Stay tuned.**

**Remember to tell me what you think. Constructive critiscm is highly appreciated. But bashing is dumb. If you don't like it, don't read it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions yes, but bashing on a story doesn't really help does it? Well... Let me know what you think. Thank you again people of FanFiction!**

**Till the next update.**

**Mikradios**


	32. Chapter 29

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AGAIN! I did say that I will reupdate again constantly but things happen. My internet access in the office got blocked for a while and I couldn't really do it at home since my computer is useless. Literally.

Small chap to get things started again.

Chapter 29

I ran a towel through my hair one more time, rubbing my hair to wring the excess water out and trying desperately to wring the thoughts from my head.

The events from earlier on kept on repeating in my mind. What if I hadn't reacted in time? What would've happened to Sam?

Freddie sighs deeply and stares into the screen of his laptop. He sits down and ponders what he should do with his current predicament.

Slumped back and running his fingers through his hair he sighed again.

He studies the email sent by Theo and reads the contents.

Unable to put off his thoughts any longer he decides to visit this so called "Alastair".

Night dawned over Seattle quickly, the bustling streets immediately turned into a bazaar of silence. A figure emerges from the double doors of the Bushwell Plaza. Donning a black jacket and nothing more than his wallet and cellphone, Freddie searches his GPS for the location of this "Alastair".

The chilly winter night wind blows and Freddie desperately clutches on to his jacket to keep warm, Freddie then began walking down the street.

Finally confirming the location, Freddie stops in a corner and calls a cab to get to the destination.

The building complex was run down, it's old and it borders the bronx. Freddie steps up to the door and knocks.

A man, sporting a white tank top some green shorts and some slippers came out. Around mid thirties long wavy hair tied in a ponytail with a pair of glasses.

"I didn't order any pizza." The man said trying to shoo Freddie away with a beer bottle which he held in his left hand.

"I'm not the pizza guy... I'm looking for Alastair."

The man peered out the door and looked left and right. He popped his head back in and smirked at Freddie while swinging his bottle and pointing at Freddie.

"I'm Alastair. So you must be the man who wants some merchandise." Alastair said in an Italian accent which was different from earlier.

Alastair quickly pulled a .357 revolver magnum from his back and pointed at Freddie.

"Hands up and on the wall." Alastair quickly shouted as the door closed.

Freddie realizing what is happening quickly complied.

Alastair frisked him and ran a metal detector thoroughly through his limbs.

Alastair released a breath of relief.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Alastair said and hid his gun.

Freddie released his breath which he was holding for who knows how long.

"Come come." He motioned again.

Ducking into the man's garage Freddie found himself staring at the room he is in.

Rusted tools lined the shelves, cobwebs lined the corners and an old volkswagen beetle sits in the center of the room without anything but the body and chassis.

"Are you really the custom dealer?" Freddie asked in disbelief.

The man let out a little laugh.

"Always the same reaction." He said with a grin.

He placed his hand on the hood of the beetle and yanked it open.

A light source emanated from the inside of the hood.

"You coming?" Alastair asked. and stepped inside the hood.

Freddie peered inside and there he saw a hole leading down to what seems to be an underground room.

He warily stepped down the steep steel steps and the hood closed behind him.

"Welcome to my armory." Alastair said proudly.

The armory was huge. It could fit 4 bedrooms easy.

Freddie could not help but stare at all the hardware.

Various types of guns lined the walls. Rifles, SMGs, machine guns, sidearms were just a few.

Explosives of every kind were also displayed. Blunt explosives like dynamite, c4 and the less attention getting c3 clay types.

Various gadgets also adorned the armory.

Grappling hooks, night vision goggles, infrared goggles, smoke bombs and tranquilizer guns disguised as common objects.

It felt like a James Bond movie altogether except the Aston Martin waiting for the protagonist.

"So what would it be?" Alastair said cutting Freddie's little daydream.

"Full annihilation?" Alastair said while brandishing a grenade launcher fitted with a drum magazine.

"or subtle operation?" Alastair said while bringing up a silenced mp5 navy with a double clip.

"Neither." Freddie replied.

"You did mention that you create custom equipment right?"

"Yep.." Alastair replied right back.

Freddie grinned. Alastair noticed this and began to smirk as well.

"Ahhh. I like that smile of yours. I smell mischief. So what would it be?" Alastair quipped.

"I want a knife that can't kill." Freddie replied.

"What?" Alastair asked clearly confused.

"I want you to create a knife that can incapacitate but not kill. Like a cross between a knife and a taser."

"Hmmm. It's do-able. What else?"

"I want a black body suit that can deflect bullets also has tracked foot pads that supress up to 100 lbs of force, but it has to be light and a small helmet with a heads up display fitted with NVG, infrared and Xray vision, view range has to be a 20-20 like our eyes."

"Woah woah woah. Body suit that can deflect bullets? Space age helmet? foot pads that can supress that much force? We are already talking big bucks here."

"Money ain't no object." Freddie quickly replied.

"I'm starting to like you already. What is your name again?"

"No names." Freddie replied seriously.

"Wooohoo we have a James Bond here. But hey sure its a deal. Give me 3 days and you can get your equipment here." Freddie shrugged and shook hands with Alastair.

Clutching his black jacket again, Freddie made his way down the dark alley to get back to the main street.

"I need to get to the bottom of this." he said to himself.

His mind, the ever working factory almost never stopped whirring since the incident.

His mind was somewhere else, his senses dulled due to his overloaded brain.

He kept walking toward the main street but was stopped by something or rather by someone.

"Where are you going whiteboy?" a man around twenties asked him.

Still unfazed from his thoughts he tries to make way through.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir. If you'll excuse me-"

The man laughed and from the shadows came another two men who looked like "gangstaz".

"This is a stickup." The man pulled out a knife and stuck it close to Freddie's side.

Freddie snapped back to reality at the feeling of the cold steel near his throat. He immediately raises his hands up.

"Not again..." He says in his thoughts.

He looked around and noticed two men. One is holding a pipe and the other a bat. Again simulating the possible outcomes of the encounter, Freddie readies himself for fight... or flee.

"Hey Foo, give me your money!" The man said as he subtly moves the knife closer to Freddie's throat. He then began rummaging through his pockets and in few seconds later the man finds his wallet and pulls it out.

"Damn, this dude got a platinum card." says the man but never lets go of the knife to his throat.

The other two comes nearer to take a glimpse of the card and Freddie seizes the chance and takes the knife from the man's hands twists his arm to the back, he kicks the man's leg and puts his other arm around the man's neck into a chokehold and points the knife to his face.

"Drop it..." Freddie said to the other two. He needs the card for his equipment and can't afford to lose it.

The other two hesitates but after a while they set down their weapons and back away.

Freddie pushes the man he holds into the ground with a kick in the back.

The two immediately reach for their weapons but Freddie was quick on his feet and has already covered ground.

He reached for the first man's right arm with his left and swings his right arm across the man's chest downward to the floor downing him immediately.

Seeing that the other man already picked up the bat, he anticipates his swing and grabs a hold of his right sleeve and collar and throws him over his shoulder.

He straddles one of the men and slaps him awake.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Freddie shouted with a propped fist.

The man cowers and raises his hands to his face in defense.

"chill dawg. Nobody sent us."

"YOU LIAR!" Freddie holds one of his fingers and bends it the opposite way.

The man groans in pain.

"I'm gonna ask again. Who sent you?" Freddie asked again and steadily applies pressure on the finger.

"Dude we saw you go into Al's! We know he is a dealer and people who visit him have big bucks! That's it I swear!" The man replied begging.

Freddie lets go and the man craddles his throbbing hand.

Grabbing his wallet he immediately leaves the alley and walks amongst the people in the streets.

He props up his jacket collar in attempt to cover half of his face and walks with his hands in his pockets.

"All of this is already getting into my head. I have to get to the bottom of this quickly." Freddie said to himself.

He looked up unto the sky and rain started to fall...

"On top of it all, everything shifted unexpectedly. All I wanted is to get back at the people who did me wrong, yet here I am helping them out again, how ironic."

Sam's POV

"Since when did you start liking the nub?" I asked while munching on my special Sammich

Carly started twirling her hair, clearly lost in her wonderland she answers. "Uh, ever since he came back I guess."

"Hmmmmm." I replied nonchalantly, I was more focused on my 'sammich' rather than the conversation.

"What do you mean hmmmmm?" Carly asked right back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it is the nub that we're talking about so I guess it's kinda normal for me to answer that way." I said sarcastically and took another giant bite out of my sandwich.

Carly rolled her eyes.

I was almost done with my sandwich when Carly pops another question.

"Do you find Freddie hot?"

Bits and pieces of the sandwich flew from my mouth in a spit take.

"Where did that come from?" I asked while groaning from the wasted sandwich.

"I just wanted to ask your opinion." Carly asked while blushing.

My mind went back to the times Freddie was still a wimp. He's a snotty kid with a brain that pines for Galaxy Wars. He's a stick, scrawny and limp. He bruises easily and dresses funny. Who the heck wears khaki pants on a daily basis? But now? He's taller, he's bigger and the nub actually grew muscles! His hair is long now and his facial features are now more profound and more of his age than before. He doesn't look like a sissy sixteen year-old anymore.

"Ehhhh, I guess so." I replied just to give out an answer.

"What do you mean you guess so?" Carly insisted.

"He changed I can give you that." I explained as I laid my eyes on Carly's untouched smoothie.

Carly let out a defeated sigh and just shook her head.

As she was gonna speak. "Hey you got a smoothie too?"

"No." I answered.

"Then who's...?" Carly looked beside her and noticed her smoothie is missing. I smiled at this and she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"What!? All this talk about the nub got me thirsty!" I answered as I sucked the smoothie from the straw.

Carly just smiled.


End file.
